Forced Leave
by PrincessPatrice
Summary: John is injured and is being forced to go back to earth for his recovery. He is accompanied by his team. Shep whump. Mentions of toture some Sheyla
1. Chapter 1

_**For anyone who has read this story already I have just edited some of the content but the story has not change. The follow up 'Forced Leave the weddings will be published very soon.**_

* * *

_The characters are not mine. I am just borrowing them._

Chapter 1

John woke up and looked slowly around the infirmary, carefully stretching. He was being released this morning, after 2 weeks of being stuck in there. He couldn't wait to get out of there, but unfortunately he was being made go back to earth on a forced vacation. He didn't want to go, but the order had come from General O'Neill, so John agreed to it. The only good thing was that Ronon, Rodney, Teyla and Torren John were going to go with him. Rodney had suggested it when John had first refused and finally John agreed. He couldn't wait to show Ronon and Teyla Earth. Ronan's previous visit wasn't exactly fun. They were going to visit Rodney's sister, Jeanne and her daughter and husband and stay with them for a few days. Then they were going to bring Jeanne, Kaleb, and Madison with them to visit John's brother. He sighed as he thought about their last meeting. They had sorted some things out, but things were still strained between them and he was not looking forward to it but Dave had found out about John being injured and had insisted that he came to visit. Rodney and Teyla were both very excited at the prospect of meeting his brother, so John reluctantly agreed.

"Good morning Colonel." Keller greeted as she entered the infirmary. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok." John replied as she started taking his vitals.

"Are you looking forward to your trip?" she enquired.

"Yeah" John sighed "although I would prefer to just stay here."

"And we are going to miss you around here." Keller replied "But you have been through a lot the past few months and it will do you good to get away."

"So everyone keeps saying." John replied with a sigh. "I'm not going to have a breakdown or anything like that. I'm fine."

"We know that Colonel but you were … well you were tortured." Keller added "And you need time to recuperate, and if you stay here something will come up, it always does."

"That doesn't mean I'd have to do anything about it." John defended but didn't make eye contact.

"Ha" Keller scoffed. "You were missing for 12 days, in which time you were in stasis for however many years. You hadn't had food or water, you should have been in the infirmary when we finally got you back but no, you had to rescue Teyla. Then the building collapsed on you and the rebar pierced your side, but you still went on the rescue mission. You had barely healed from that surgery when you wound up rescuing me and getting the other side pierced. And then you were caught in an explosion. And now this"

"You make it sound like I had a choice." John sighed. "I had to help."

"I know Colonel. It's who you are. Look you just need a little R&R away from here and when you come back we'll still be here. There will be plenty more trouble to get into. Besides I'm sure it will be great fun with Ronon Rodney and Teyla and of course Torren John."

"Yeah hopefully." John sighed.

"And besides it's not as if you'd be able to get around here on your own. You can't push the wheelchair and you won't be able to dress yourself so you'd be stuck in your room the whole time." Keller added.

"I won't be able to get around on my own on earth either." John complained.

"No but your friends will be there to help you. And they might actually be able to keep you in the wheel chair and keep you from moving around too much."

"Oh yeah this will be a fun trip." He muttered sarcastically.

"It will." She replied kindly. "You will just need to relax and let everyone take care of you for a change. Ok now I'm going to have Lieutenant Anderson bring you your breakfast and then we can get you ready to go."

"Thanks." He replied as she raised the bed and helped him to sit up.

"Now can you manage on your own or do you need some help to eat." Keller asked.

"I'll be ok." He sighed. "My left hand is working."

"Barley." She replied. "Try not to use it too much let someone help you sometimes."

"I'm just using it to eat with, that's all." John sighed looking at his arm. "It's kinda hard to do much else with it with all the tubes stuck in it."

"Well they will hopefully be coming out today," Keller replied cheerfully "I'll see you in a while. Make sure you eat all of your breakfast."

"Sure Doc." He replied with a smile.

A short while later Lieutenant Anderson came in with a tray. She moved the table in front of him and deposited the tray. "Here is your breakfast Sir."

"Thank you lieutenant." He replied and awkwardly picked up the spoon.

"Do you need some help?" She asked

"No I'll be ok" he replied with a smile "It just might take me a while."

"Well shout if you need me Sir." She said and walked away.

He spent the next half hour slowly eating his oatmeal and drinking his juice. He had just finished when Teyla arrived with Torren in her arms.

"Good morning John how are you feeling today."

"I'm good." He replied "are you ready to go."

"Yes I have everything packed." Teyla replied taking a seat.

"That's good." He replied. "How are you and Torren today?"

"He is fine; he did not want to sleep last night, so I am a bit tired." Teyla smiled as Torren pulled at her hair.

"Were you being bold for your mommy?" John asked Torren causing the baby to giggle and reach out to John.

John reached across with his left hand and Torren grabbed his finger and giggled.

Torren made to grab the IV tubing so John pulled his hand back and Teyla pulled Torren away.

"Sorry buddy" John sighed "I can't wait to get rid of these things"

"They will be removed soon enough." Teyla smiled. "I am going to help Rodney to pack your clothes. Is there anything in particular you need to be packed?"

"Um no I don't think so," John replied. "Just some t-shirts, tops and combats. Oh and maybe some jogging pants."

"I do not think you will be doing any running or sparing." Teyla said

"No but they are comfortable for when I don't have to go anywhere." John explained

"Of course." Teyla replied with a smile. "Do you need your dress uniform packed?"

"I'm not sure I don't think I'll need it." John replied.

"Ok" Teyla replied and stood up. "I will go and do that now, and I will return in a while."

"Thanks Teyla." He smiled "Bye Torren, you be good for your Mom ok."

Torren started giggling again as Teyla walked away. She headed for Johns room where she found Rodney and Ronon arguing over what to pack.

"He won't need his running pants." Rodney huffed

"Actually John asked that we pack some for him as they are comfortable." Teyla said putting an end to the squabble.

"Fine" Rodney pouted and pulled out a few pairs and tossed them on the bad with the rest of the clothes. "Should we pack his uniform?"

"He said he would not need it." Teyla replied as she settled Torren on the bed and moved the pillows so he would not fall out.

"I'll pack it anyway just in case." Rodney said, "Hey how is he this morning."

"He said he was 'good'" Teyla replied with a smile. "He is looking forward to being free of the tubes and wires."

"So in others words he is in pain." Rodney sighed. "Stupid macho soldier. All he has to do is say 'ya it hurts' and they will give him more pain killers. I mean none of us expect him to be all stoic and deal with the pain. He's been through a lot for Gods sake."

"He doesn't want us to worry." Ronon added

"We know he is hurting Rodney." Teyla said "But he is getting better and this trip to earth will help him more. Now let us get his clothes packed so we will be ready."

"Yeah ok." Rodney agreed and the three continued packing while Torren fell asleep on the bed.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Dr. Keller had returned to John and was starting her final examination. She took all of his vitals and added notes to his chart. "Ok Colonel I'm just going to run the scanner over you and have a look and see how your bones and insides are healing." Keller said as they positioned the scanner over him.

A few minutes late the removed the scanner and Keller helped him to sit back up.

She then checked the wounds on his back, chest, legs, arms and face.

"Ok Colonel lets get some of these tubes removed." Keller said "Which of these IV ports is the least painful."

"Why" John asked suspiciously.

"I need to leave one in for the moment." Keller explained. "You are still a bit dehydrated and if I take out all the ports they will only have to put in another one and it's getting harder and harder to find a vein, so it would be best to leave one for now."

"The one in the middle of my forearm is fine." John sighed.

"Great ok I'll removed the others." Keller replied and started.

"Now they are all done." She smiled "Now just the urinary catheter left."

John sighed again as she removed the sheets and proceeded to remove the tube.

"All done Colonel." She said and pulled the sheets back up over him. "Now you rest for a while and I'll be back to finish up."

"K thanks." John mumbled and closed his eyes.

Keller returned an hour later and gently removed the monitoring leads trying not to wake the Colonel. She had removed the pulse ox monitor and blood pressure monitors with out incident, and all that was left was the heart monitor. She switched it off and gently lowered the Colonel's gown. She carefully disconnected the lead but the left the sticky pad in place. She had reached the last one when it snagged on the pad pulling Johns chest hair. John woke with a start as he felt the tug.

"Easy Colonel I'm just disconnecting the leads." Keller assured.

"K." he mumbled sleepily and closed his eyes as Keller continued

"I'm just going to remove the pads. It might hurt a little."

"K." he mumbled again and she quickly pulled the pads off.

"All done." She advised happily "Now are you ready to get dressed."

"Yeah." He replied waking up some more.

"Ok Ronon dropped by with your clothes. Because you will in the infirmary in the SGC for a while I got him to bring some jogging pants and a t-shirt and some socks."

"How long do you think they will keep me in the infirmary?" John asked.

"Hopefully only 1 night and then you can get on with your vacation. Ok I'm going to put your socks on first. Hopefully it won't hurt too much."

"Ok sure." He replied as she carefully eased the sports sock on over his left foot.

"One down, one to go." She smiled and gently eased the second sock on.

"Ok you've done brilliantly Colonel." Keller praised and retrieved his pants.

She carefully lifted each leg and slid the pants on and then carefully pulled them up.

She then gently helped get him into the t- shirt.

When she had finished he was exhausted and pale.

"Ok Colonel rest for another bit you have another while before you are due to leave."

"K Doc. Thanks." He huffed. "Ah Doc, could you ask Major Lorne to come to see me before I go."

"Now Colonel you are on sick leave. I'm sure he can handle things until you get back."

"Please there are a few things I need to tell him." Sheppard pleaded.

"Ok but only five minutes." Keller agreed.

"Thanks Doc." He replied and closed his eyes.

20 minutes later Major Lorne arrived in the infirmary.

"Ahem." He coughed to get Sheppard's attention.

John slowly opened his eyes. "Major." He greeted.

"You wanted to see me Sir."

"Yeah have a seat." Sheppard replied. "I just have a few last minute things I thought of."

"Ok no problem." Lorne replied and Sheppard started going through some of the things Lorne would have to do while he was away.

After 15 minutes Keller arrived in to hunt the Major away and get John ready to go.

"Good luck Sir." Lorne saluted.

"Keep my city in good shape Major." John replied with a smile. "So Doc, are we ready to go?"

"Yes Ronon is just getting your wheel chair and then you will be all set."

"Great." John replied sarcastically.

Ronan arrived a minute later pushing the dreaded chair.

"Ok Colonel you can't put any pressure on your feet so Ronon is going to lift you into the chair." Keller explained. "It will be a little bit sore but it will be the easiest way."

"Ok." John sighed embarrassed he had to be lifted.

Ronon moved beside John as Keller applied the breaks to the chair.

Ronon gently slid one arm under Johns knees and the other behind his back and as gently as he could lift his team leader and the gently sat him in the chair.

"Are you alright Colonel?" Keller asked crouching down to him.

"Yeah I'm good." He replied. "Just hurt my ribs a bit."

"Sorry." Ronon apologised.

"Not your fault big guy." John assured "Ok let's get this show on the road."

"Ronon can you get Dr. McKay and Teyla in here so we can go over some ground rules."

Ronon nodded and went to get the others. They returned a minute later with Torren in Teyla's arms fussing.

"How is little Torren John today." Keller asked.

"Cranky." Teyla replied. "He has not been sleeping well."

"He slept fine in Sheppard's room." Rodney noted.

"Yes that is the longest he has slept all week." Teyla tiredly replied. "But he is happy other than that."

"That's good I suppose." Keller replied. "Now the Colonel is not to stand at any time during this vacation."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." John sighed.

"The bones in his feet are still fractured but because of the numerous cuts we still can't put them in a cast. His knee is still strapped up so Ronon be careful when lifting him."

"I will." Ronon nodded.

"He is to use his left hand as little as possible. It was very badly sprained and is still tender. He is not to use his right hand but the cast will prevent that anyway. And be careful of his ribs when he is getting dressed."

"Is that all?" Teyla asked as Torren started fussing again and reached for John.

"Yes I think so. Make sure he takes his pills, all of them."

"Can I hold Torren for a minute?" John asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Colonel." Keller replied.

"I won't drop him." John huffed.

"I know you won't but he might hurt you." Keller replied

"Please." John begged "I haven't held him in 4 weeks."

Jennifer looked to Teyla and Teyla happily nodded.

"Ok Colonel but if he gets too heavy or you are hurting please let us know."

"Cool." John replied.

Keller grabbed a pillow and placed it over Johns cast in cased arm and then Teyla gently sat a fussy Torren in Johns lap with his head lying against the pillow and John's chest.

"Hey buddy." John cooed "Have you been keeping your mommy awake."

Torren giggled and stopped fussing. "You were just missing your uncle John weren't you." John cooed

Torren giggled again and gave a big yawn. "You can go to sleep." John said to him. "I'm sure you are tired little guy."

"Let's get going" Rodney suggested and Ronon walked behind the chair and started pushing. Teyla walked beside John making sure Torren wasn't fussing too much.

"Ah Colonel, good to see you up and about." Woolsey greeted.

"It's good to be up and about." John replied.

"I see Torren is finally sleeping." Woolsey commented looking at the child in the Colonels arms.

"Yes." Teyla smiled. "It seems he just missed John."

"We are just about ready to dial earth." Chuck called.

"Dial it up." Woolsey called.

"Enjoy your vacation." Woolsey said as the wormhole engaged.

"We will." Teyla replied as Ronon started pushing the wheelchair towards the wormhole.

After radioing earth the group went through the worm hole.

"Welcome home." General Landry greeted

"Thank you General." John replied as he was wheeled down the ramp. "General this is Teyla and you've met Ronon and this little guy is Torren."

"Hello Teyla, Ronon, Dr McKay." He said bending down to see Torren "He is as cute as a button. Now I'm afraid you have an appointment in the infirmary Colonel."

"Yes Sir." John replied and Ronon pushed him out if the gate room and towards the infirmary followed by Teyla and Rodney.

They arrived in the infirmary to find Dr. Lam waiting for them beside an empty bed.

"Hello Colonel how are you feeling." She asked

"I'm good." He replied.

"Yes I'm sure. Ok we need to get you into bed how do you want to do this."

"Ronon will do it." John said as Teyla took Torren.

"Alright" Lam agreed and stepped back as Ronon gently lifted John out of the chair and put him on the bed. John had his eyes closed and his jaw clenched against the pain.

"Thank you Ronon." Lam said "Now the rest of you also need to be checked out so Frances here will get you set up. Teyla is it ok if we give Torren a quick check."

"Yes of course but please try not to wake him." Teyla replied

"We will do our best." Lam replied as they were led to their own beds and she pulled the curtain around John.

"Ok Colonel, I have Dr. Keller's notes and her results so we won't be doing much, just the normal checks. But you will be staying here overnight."

"Ok." John replied as Dr Lam wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"We will get you set up with some fluids as soon as we are done." Lam added as she noted his pressure.

He nodded in response as she continued taking his vitals.

"Ok Colonel everything is looking ok." Lam commented. "How's the pain?"

"It's ok." He replied "It's a bit uncomfortable to be moved but it ease's after a few minutes."

"Ok." Lam replied. "Let me know if it gets worse. There is a counsellor on base if you need to talk to someone about what happened."

"That's ok." John assured "I've been through this and worse before. I don't think they can tell me anything new."

"Ok Colonel." Lam smiled. "I'm going to get the fluids and get you set up then if you are up to it you have some visitors waiting to see you."

"Ok thanks." He replied and settled back against the pillows.

Lam returned a few minutes later and attached the fluids to the IV port and when she had finished she pulled back the curtains. A minute later John's bed was surrounded by not only his own team but the members of SG1.

"Hey Shep." Mitchell greeted. "You couldn't just stay out of trouble."

"Na that would be no fun." John replied with a smile.

"Colonel Sheppard it is good to see you are recovering." Teal'c greeted.

"Hey Teal'c. Good to see you too. Hey Sam. Hey Daniel" John said. "Where's Vala I thought she would be here."

"Hello John. Couldn't manage to keep out of trouble without me." Sam replied and Daniel gave a nod. "Vala's off world, she won't be back for a few days yet."

"Hey I got into plenty of trouble while you were there." John replied. "How is everything here?"

"It's good. I miss Atlantis but I did miss being home so it's good to be back."

"That's good to hear." John replied. "Everyone on Atlantis said to say hello."

"That's Sweet." She replied with a smile. "So how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I've been worse, so I'm ok." He replied.

"Yeah I'm sure you are." Sam replied. "You'd be up and walking around if you were let, going on crazy rescue missions."

"It was one time." John sighed.

"Actually twice." Rodney corrected. "The time you left the infirmary when the whales were causing problems"

"It's more like three times." Jackson added. "You came after me and McKay after you had been caught in the gate room explosion."

"And you went to save Jennifer after your heart had stopped." Teyla added

"Ok Ok." John frowned. "You will all just have to stay safe so I don't have to."

"We will try." Teyla replied with a smile.

"Ok its time to leave, my patient needs his rest." Dr Lam ordered.

"We can go get some lunch" Rodney suggested.

"It's actually dinner time here." Daniel informed them.

"Ok dinner so." Rodney replied and after saying goodbye to John the group left the infirmary.

"Do you want me to bring you some dinner Colonel?" Dr Lam asked.

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"Anything in particular you would like." She asked.

"Some easy to pick up and eat." John replied.

"Ok Colonel." She smiled "I will be back shortly"

She arrived back 20 minutes later with some Pizza and fries.

"Not exactly the healthiest thing." She sighed "But it won't kill you."

"Wow thanks Doc." John Replied. "This is much better than what I've been getting on Atlantis."

"Enjoy Colonel." She smiled and left him to it.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review.......


	2. Chapter 2

They are not mine no matter how much I dream.

* * *

Chapter 2

A few hours later John was reading when Teyla arrived with a very upset Torren.

"Hey Teyla what's up." He asked.

"Torren does not seem to like it here, he has been very cross." She sighed. "I just came to say good night before you go to sleep. I will most likely spend the night walking the halls."

"I thought we already had this chat buddy." John said to Torren. "You were going to behave and get some sleep so your mommy could get some sleep."

Torren slowly stopped his crying and looked at John and gave a little gurgle.

"Now that's better isn't it." John cooed as Teyla moved closer. "I can hold him for a minute if you want."

"Are you sure." She asked.

"Yeah just put a pillow under my arm." He said. Teyla quickly grabbed some pillows from another bed and laid them under his arm and gently laid Torren on him.

"You know your mum is going to get really cranky if she doesn't get some sleep." John said to Torren. "And we really don't want a cranky Teyla. You should see what she can do with a Bantos stick when she's cross."

"John do not tell my son that." Teyla scolded.

"He needs to know." John replied still smiling at Torren. "I'm sure you will be teaching him how to fight and he might as well know that if he makes you mad, you'll kick his ass."

"I will not. I reserve that for you." She replied with a smile

"Well then we won't bother going shopping while we are here." John teased "T.J. and I will go and we'll get loads of toys but mommy can't come."

"Will we really get to shop?" Teyla asked. "I quite enjoyed it, even if it was not real."

"Yes we will go shopping." John replied. "There are loads of things I want to get for Torren."

"I am looking forward to that." Teyla replied with a smile.

"You can take Torren back now." John said.

"Is he hurting you?" Teyla asked quickly moving to the bed.

"No but he is asleep." John replied as Teyla removed Torren from his arms.

"Thank you John." She said "I hope he will sleep for the night.

"No problem." He replied. "See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well." She said and left the infirmary.

John gave a happy sigh. This holiday wasn't going to be too bad after all.

A short time later the nurse arrived and administered a sedative and John slept soundly until the next morning.

"Jeez Colonel Wake up." Rodney called as he saw John still fast asleep.

"Huh." John mumbled slowly opening his eyes.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" Rodney joked.

"Thanks Rodney." John mumbled "what times it?"

"It's 10 o Clock." Rodney replied. "So its time to get up we have a flight to catch."

"Ok sure." John replied and carefully pushed him self into a sitting position.

"He is not going anywhere until his check up is complete." Dr. Lam interrupted. "Now if you will all leave I can get started."

"Of course Doctor." Teyla replied and shooed the others out of the infirmary.

They were aloud back in a few minutes later and after John had eaten some breakfast they helped him to get dressed.

He was now free of all tubes and was very glad of it. Ronon then lifted him into the wheel chair.

"Ok Colonel," Dr. Lam said. "I'm sure Dr. Keller has gone through this but I'm going to say it again. Stay off your feet. Take your meds, try not to use your hands too much and be careful when you are moving, your broken ribs could still puncture a lung. And call if there are any problems."

"Ok Doc." John replied. "Thanks for everything."

Ronon quickly pushed the wheelchair out of the infirmary and after saying their goodbyes, the group including Colonel Mitchell headed for the surface.

Mitchell led them to a waiting car where their luggage had already been put in the trunk. "I'll be driving you to the airport." Mitchell advised

"Thanks." John replied as Ronon started picking him up and putting him into the front seat.

"Woh there." John said. "You should sit in the front, you're much taller."

"Yeah but you're hurt." Ronon replied and continued putting John into the seat.

"You'll be uncomfortable in the back." John added as Ronon closed the door.

"I'll be fine." Ronon replied climbing into the back beside Rodney.

"Ok buckle up." Cam instructed as he sat in.

"Oh here let me." Rodney said reaching across Teyla and pulling the seatbelt around her as Mitchell done the same for John.

"Thank you." Teyla said

"Thanks" John mumbled.

20 minutes later they arrived at the airport. Mitchell and Rodney unloaded the bags as Ronon put John into the chair. When everything was ready Cam gave John a quick hug and said goodbye to everyone.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The group headed into the airport and quickly went through the check in and when their bags had gone through, they headed for the restaurant. After having a bite to eat the decided to go through security and wait for their flight.

"Are you sure you removed all of your knives." Rodney asked Ronon as they neared the metal detector.

"Yeah" Ronon grunted.

"I just don't want to get stopped." Rodney added.

When they reached the metal detector John was aloud to pass through and they scanned him with the handheld detector, while the others walked through the normal one. They all got through with out the alarm going of and then settled in the seats, and waited for their flight to be called.

They didn't have to wait too long for the flight to be called and because of John's condition; they were the first to board. Ronon helped John into to a special wheelchair to board the plane and John's wheelchair was stowed. John was pushed down the tunnel and onto the plane. When they arrived at their seats one of the attendants went to pick John up to help him into the seat. John let out a gasp of pain as the orderly hit off his arm.

"Get out of the way" Ronon growled at the man.

"I'm sorry Sir." The attendant apologised and stepped aside.

Ronon gently removed John from the chair and put him down in the window seat.

"It's ok." John replied with a sigh.

"Thank you." Teyla added and the man hurried away.

"Which seat should I take?" She asked.

"Here sit beside me." John replied.

"Are you sure, Torren may fuss." Teyla said.

"Yeah I'm sure." He replied with a smile.

Teyla took the seat beside him as Rodney and Ronon took the 2 seats behind.

"Wow first class." Rodney commented. "The Air Force normally doesn't fork out for first class. Business maybe, if you are important."

"No." John agreed. "They don't which is why I did. I didn't really think coach would be comfortable with my feet. The Air Force got us business, but I upgraded them"

"Wow you didn't have to do that." Rodney replied. "That must have cost a bit."

"What else do I have to spend my money on?" John replied as the other passengers started to board.

"What is coach?" Teyla asked quietly bouncing Torren on her knee.

"Its just further back on the plane and the seats are smaller and there is less room." John explained.

"And the food is better in first class." Rodney added

"I see." Teyla replied with a smile.

"How did Torren sleep last night? John asked.

"Quite well." Teyla replied. "He slept from the time I left the infirmary until nearly 6 in the morning."

"Wow that's great." John replied "So you got a good nights sleep."

"Yes one of the best since I have had him."

"That's great." John replied as he stretched out.

A few minutes later everyone had boarded and the flight was ready to take off.

Teyla gave Torren his bottle as suggested by John, as soon as the started taxiing down the runway.

"I hate being a passenger." John grumbled.

"Yes we are aware of that." Teyla replied with a smile.

John gave a smile back and settled into his seat.

A short while later the plane had levelled out and everyone relaxed.

"I much prefer your flying." Teyla commented and Torren continued drinking his bottle.

"Why thank you Teyla. I prefer my flying too."

"Yes, yes flyboy here is a great pilot." Rodney added "But he can't fly us anywhere at the moment."

"The food cart is coming soon would you like something to eat Teyla." John asked steering the conversation in a different direction.

"Yes I think I will have some tea and a sandwich." Teyla replied.

"Mm yes I think I will have the hot lunch." Rodney added.

"Sounds good." Ronon added.

It was 15 minutes later when the food was served. John only had a bottle of water as he wasn't hungry due to his late breakfast. He held Torren while Teyla had her food. The flight was only 2 hours so there wasn't any entertainment so John spent the flight playing with Torren, much to Teyla's delight as she could read the shopping magazine.

It wasn't too long before they were landing and Teyla took Torren from Johns lap and fastened his seat belt to her own.

The landing was smooth and soon they would be departing. Their group of course got to leave first. Teyla John and Torren waited for Rodney and Ronon to retrieve their bags, which thanks to Ronan didn't take too long. They then headed to arrivals and Rodney spotted Jeanne.

"Hey Meredith, How are you?" She greeted giving him a big hug.

"Teyla you are looking great and this must be little Torren John."

"Thank you." Teyla replied.

"Hello Ronon and John. You poor thing. How are you feeling? Mer said you'd been hurt but he didn't go into details."

"I'm ok. Getting there." John replied "and well, I'll tell you back at your place it's classified."

"Oh yes of course." She replied. "I have the car waiting outside so let's go."

The group headed out side and towards the car park. And after loading everything and everyone in, they headed for Jeanne's house.

"Kaleb and Madison are waiting at home for us. Kaleb is even cooking a proper roast dinner with real meat."

"Oh thank God." Rodney sighed "I thought we'd have to eat that horrible vegetarian food again."

"Rodney." Teyla scolded.

"No, its ok Teyla." Jeanne replied with a smile. "Most people don't like it."

"Rodney likes almost anything." John added. "He likes MRE's so it's surprising he doesn't like vegetarian"

"Yes well contrary to popular believe I do not eat anything and everything." Rodney huffed.

"Just teasing Rodney." John sighed, shifting uncomfortably in the seat.

"We should be there in a few minutes." Jeanne said seeing his discomfort.

"Thanks" John sighed giving her a small smile and then closed his eyes.

They arrived at the house 10 minutes later and unloaded all of there things. Ronon helped John into the wheelchair but it caused John some pain.

"He needs to take his medication." Teyla said to Jeanne seeing her concerned glance. "It has worn off."

"Poor thing." Jeanne sighed. "Lets get him inside and he can take them."

"Yes." Teyla agreed and they all headed inside.

"Uncle Mer." Madison called running towards the group and latching on to Rodney's legs.

"Hey Madison." He replied awkwardly, patting the child on the back.

"Did you bring me a present this time?" she asked.

"Madison." Jeanne scolded. "What did I tell you about that?"

"That I shouldn't ask people for presents." Madison sighed "So did you?"

"I uh. I." Rodney stuttered.

"Ronon can you get my bag." John asked

Ronon grabbed the duffle bag and put it beside John. John reached in and pulled out some wrapped gifts.

"Here you go Madison." He said holding out the gifts. "These are from all of us."

"Really for me." Madison gasped. "Thank you. I 'member you. You were here before, what's your name."

"I'm John, this is Ronon and Teyla and the little guy is Torren. We are friends with your uncle."

"Mummy said you would be staying with us, and that you were very nice and, that you were hurt." Madison replied examining the wheelchair.

"How did you know to get gifts?" Rodney asked. "And where did you get gifts, you can't even move?"

"You always bring something when you are visiting someone." John replied "And I had Mitchell pick them up for me."

"Thank you John that was very thoughtful." Jeanne said as she moved Madison so they could get in and they also greeted Kaleb. "Do you need to take your pills with food." She asked

"Um yeah." John replied.

"Ok I'll get you something to eat so you can take them." She said "Dinner is going to be another while."  
"Thanks." John replied as he was wheeled into the sitting room. Jeanne arrived a few minutes later carrying a sandwich and a glass of water.

"Thank you." John said accepting the food. He ate half the sandwich and then Teyla gave him his pills and removed the plate. Rodney took the plate and happily ate the rest of the sandwich.

"Would you like to lie down for a while, John?" Jeanne asked.

"Um yeah that'd be good if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, I have the bedroom ready." Jeanne replied

"Thanks." John replied and Ronon pushed him out of the room. They followed Jeanne down the hall and into a bedroom with two single beds.

"I'll see you later John." She said and left them to it.

After an awkward trip to the bathroom Ronon gently lifted John into the bed and helped him change out of his clothes. When John was settled Ronon pulled the covers over him and left him to sleep.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I really love getting Review. Yes i will evetually tell you wha happened to John.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ronon rejoined the others in the sitting room. Jeanne and Kaleb were sitting on the two seater while Rodney and Teyla sat on the couch and Madison was on the floor playing with the toys John havd given to her. Ronon took a seat in the arm chair and stretched out.

"Is he ok." Teyla asked.

"Yeah he was nearly asleep before I left." Ronon replied.

"It has been a long day for him." Teyla added.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to him?" Jeanne asked

"I can tell you what we know." Rodney sighed "But it may not be suitable for young ears."

"Ok." Jeanne replied. "Madison why don't you go out in the backyard with your new toys."

Madison looked up from the toys and around at all the grown ups "Ok." She said and gathered her things and went out.

"Ok this can go no further than these walls as it's classified." Rodney started and with a nod of agreement from Jeanne and Kaleb he continued. "We were on a mission off world, just a standard meet and greet. We had been in the village most of the day and were preparing to head back, when a group of raiders attacked the village. The village was close to a mountain side so the Colonel had me and Teyla take the villagers into the mountains, while he and Ronon held the raiders off. They were a farming community and had no way to defend themselves. So we had most of the people in the village safe but a family was captured."

"The mother, father and 3 small children." Teyla added.

"So the Colonel offered himself up in exchange for them."

"And they took him captive." Jeanne asked.

"Well no." Rodney continued. "Ronon got the family to the mountain, and then the three of us went after the raiders. Sheppard had told them that the villagers were gone so they decided to leave with just him as a prisoner. Anyway by the time we had caught up with them, he had managed to get free and hid in the forest. Unfortunately the group managed to capture me and Teyla, and Ronon had been stunned, so Sheppard offered himself up in exchange for our freedom. So they tied me and Teyla up and took Sheppard. Ronon woke up and got us free but Sheppard was gone. It took us 2 weeks to find him."

"Oh god 2 weeks. What did they do to him?" Jeanne asked but not really sure if she wanted to know.

"They starved him." Teyla continued the story. "They beat him daily. We are not sure of all the details and the Colonel has not told us. What we know we heard from one of his captors. We know he was beaten with a metal bar. His feet are very badly injured because of this. He was whipped with a leather strap. He was suspended by his wrist for days at a time. From his injuries we also know that he was electrocuted and stabbed numerous times."

"Oh my god." Jeanne gasped "How could someone do that to him? Why did they do it to him?"

"They wanted information on Atlantis." Ronon replied. "They will do anything to get it."

"Why." Kaleb asked.

"Because we have had such a big influence in the galaxy, some are jealous and want to take us out, some are enemies who want to kill us and some are just insane." Rodney replied.

"How is he handling things?" Jeanne asked.

"His injuries are severe. He has numerous broken ribs; the bones in both feet are broken. His knee is damaged. His right wrist is broken and the left one sprained. His right shoulder was dislocated. And he has numerous cuts and bruises covering his body. A lot of the cuts were badly infected so are only now beginning to heal" Teyla replied. "He says he is fine. Although, he has had some nightmares."

"Well that's to be expected." Kaleb added.

"Yes." Teyla agreed. "That is what we have told him. He does not wish to speak to a psychologist about it. He is insisting he is fine."

"Do you not believe that he is ok?" Jeanne asked

"How could anyone be OK after that?" Teyla replied.

"He says he has been through worse." Ronon added.

"Oh God really." Jeanne asked.

"Mmm his file does say he was missing for over a month in Afghanistan, and I know he was shot down in enemy territory once or twice. Not to mention what's happened since he's been on Atlantis."

"What else happened on Atlantis?" Jeanne asked.

"Do you remember the first time you came?" Rodney asked.

"Yes." She replied "How could I forget."

"Well we had only gotten him back 2 weeks previous. He was held captive by one of our enemies. They had a wraith feed on him several times, each time draining some more life, while we watched on a video feed."

"Oh that's terrible." Jeanne gasped. "But how is it that he is ok now."

"He worked together with the wraith and they escaped and the wraith gave him back his life."

"Oh wow that's … That's just insane. And he had only been back 2 weeks before I arrived."

"Yes." Teyla replied.

"He seemed fine when I was there." Jeanne replied.

"Yes he was." Rodney replied. "And I think that this time, once he has healed from his injuries he will ok mentally as well as physically."

"He is strong mentally." Kaleb added "You can tell by looking at him. He will get through this."

"Yes he is." Teyla agreed.

"He just hates to appear weak in front of anyone." Ronon added. "He doesn't like that he needs help."

"Yes well there is nothing he can do about that." Rodney sighed

"How did his brother react?" Kaleb asked.

"We don't really know" Rodney replied. "Woolsey spoke to him and they arranged things between them. John wasn't too happy that he would be with his brother while he is home."

"Why is that?" Jeanne asked.

"They spoke for the first time in years at their father's funeral." Rodney explained "and although they spoke and sorted some things out, they still aren't one the best of terms."

"His brother said he only came back for money." Ronon added.

"Sheppard's family are rich and when John arrived at the funeral his brother wanted to know what John expected to get in the will." Rodney elaborated. "John of course wanted nothing. He is apparently quite well off on his own. But it led to an argument and then John had to leave to save the world, which made things worse. John did go back to explain that he wanted nothing and I think his brother apologised, but he still never mentions anything about him, so we don't know."

"So it will be an interesting few weeks." Jeanne concluded.

"Yeah" they all agreed.

* * *

Wow Thanks for all the great reviews. Please kep tem coming..


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Just a quick mention that in this story Kannan is dead. He never got off Michaels ship._

* * *

Chapter 5

They spent the next 2 hours sharing stories from Atlantis and when dinner was ready Ronon went to wake John up. He helped him get dresses and then wheeled him into the dining room.

"Oh wow. This smells great." He complemented.

"I hope it tastes ok." Kaleb replied. "I don't normally cook meat."

"Well thank you for cooking it for us." John said as everyone took their seats

"Where is Torren?" he asked Teyla.

"He is asleep. Jeanne had a travel cot so he is in the other room." Teyla replied as she started putting food on the plate and cutting up the meat before putting it in front of John.

"Thanks." John mumbled as she started getting her own food.

Everyone quickly filled there plates and enjoyed the home cooked meal. John ate about half before he gave up and declined desert. While the others cleaned up Ronon wheeled him into the sitting room and helped him into the arm chair. Madison followed them in and stayed with John when Ronon went back to the kitchen.

"Is he ok?" Jeanne asked when Ronon returned

"Yeah." Ronon grunted "he needs his pills again."

"I will take them to him." Teyla offered and Jeanne filled a glass of water while Teyla retrieved the pills.

"How often does he have to take them?" Kaleb asked.

"He has to take the antibiotics 3 times a day and the painkillers at least 4 times with at least 3 hour intervals but he can take them up to 6 times a day." Rodney replied. "Not that he'll take the pain killers more than the 4 times."

"He does not like the way they make him feel." Teyla explained and headed for the sitting room. She found John just as Ronon had left him with Madison playing on the ground near him and Torren still fast asleep in the cot.

"I have brought your medicine." Teyla said handing him the pills

"Thanks." He replied and threw the pills into his mouth and quickly drank the water to wash them down.

"How are you feeling?" Teyla asked.

"I'm ok." He replied with a sigh "My back is a bit sore."

"I will take a look before you go to bed and make sure it is ok." Teyla suggested.

"There's no need." John replied "It'll be fine."

"I will check anyway." Teyla said and headed back to the kitchen.

"Why are they all being really nice to you?" Madison asked John when Teyla left.

"Probably because I'm hurt." John replied.

"Mommy and Daddy are always really nice to me when I'm sick or hurt." Madison agreed. "How did you get hurt?"

"I had an accident." John replied

"Was it Uncle Meredith's fault?" She asked

"No it wasn't, why would you think that." He asked

"Cos he was talking to Mummy and Daddy while you were sleeping." Madison explained. "They told mummy and daddy what happened you and that you got away from the bad man but you had to give you back to them to get Uncle Meredith and Teyla free."

"It wasn't their fault." John assured. "Did they tell your mum and dad what happened while you were here?"

"No." she replied. "They sent me out to play, but I didn't want to, so I stayed in the hall and heard them."

"So what did they say happened?" John asked.

"That you got taken and starved and beat up and stabbed." Madison replied with an innocent expression on her face. "So is that what happened."

"Yeah." John replied with a sigh. "That's what happened."

"How long did they not let you eat for." She asked

"2 weeks." John replied.

"Wow." Madison replied in aw. "I couldn't do that, I'm always hungry."

"Like your Uncle Mer so" John teased.

"Are your feets really sore?" She asked

"Yeah that's why I have to be in the wheel chair, so that they'll get better."

"You told Teyla your back was sore, why's it sore."

"Because the bad men hurt it so there are lots of cuts on it and, well they can hurt a bit when I lie down."

"Like when I cut my knee it hurts to kneel." She concluded.

"Yup just like that."

"Can I see them?"

"Um." John stuttered. "Well there are bandages covering them so you won't be able to."

"Oh." She replied sadly. "Did they hurt your hands too cos they are in bandages."

"Yeah my hands too."

"And that's why Teyla cut up your dinner for you."

"Yeah."

"Is Torren your baby." She asked as she continued playing.

"No he's not." John replied softly.

"How come he has your name in his?"

"Cos I helped his mommy and I'm her friend." John replied.

"So where is his Daddy?"

"His daddy died." He replied sadly.

"So are you going to be his new Daddy?"

"No. but I'll be like an Uncle and help take care of him."

"He likes you and Teyla likes you too. You'd be a good Daddy. You brought me presents and you are kind. Do you not like Teyla and Torren?"

"I like both of them a lot." John replied.

"You should marry Teyla." She suggested. "She would like that."

"Should I now." John replied.

"Yup. She loves you and you love her. When we go on holidays are we going to meet your brother?"

"Yeah we'll be staying with him in his house for a little while." John replied

"Is he nice, what's his name?"

"His name is Dave. And he is nice and he has a really big house and if you are good I bet he'd let you see the horses."

"I love horses they are so pretty." Madison exclaimed.

"Yeah me too." John agreed

"Hey." Ronon said walking into the room followed by the others.

"Hey," John replied as they all took sat down.

"How about we watch a DVD." Jeanne suggested.

"Can we watch Shrek?" Madison asked

"The adults won't want to watch that sweetie." Jeanne replied.

"I quite enjoy that film." Teyla replied with a smile.

"It's good." Ronon added

"Cool so we can put it on." Madison cheered running to the DVD player.

"Is that ok with you John." Kaleb asked.

"Me, yeah I love Shrek." He replied.

Madison put on the DVD and the next 3 hours were spent watching the movie, with an interruption by Torren, who woke up and wanted to be fed. They paused the movie and waited for Teyla to return. When she returned Torren was fusing so she handed him to John to see if it would calm him down and everyone was very thankful when he did. They watched the rest of the movie with only small interruptions caused by Torren giggling and cooing. When the movie finished Teyla left to change Torrens diaper and Kaleb Rodney and Madison went to prepare something to eat.

"So how was your chat with Madison?" Jeanne asked John

"Interesting." John replied with a smile. "You know she heard you taking about what happened to me and was asking questions."

"Oh John I'm so sorry. We heard her asking you but Rodney said not to interrupt."

"Don't worry about it." John assured "Although you could have saved me when she asked about me been Torrens Father."

"You are very good with her." Jeanne remarked. "Most people run scared when she starts asking question."

"Well I couldn't really run anywhere could I?" John smiled. "Did Teyla hear all of that as well?"

"Yup." Ronon smirked.

"You two do make a cute couple." Jeanne remarked.

"We're not a couple; Besides Kanan is only dead a few months, I don't think Teyla is interested in looking for someone else."

"Perhaps not but if you have feelings for each other something might develop." Jeanne said. "You do have feelings for her right."

"Well yeah I care about her." John replied.

"You were pissed when she got pregnant." Ronon added.

"Of course I was she put herself in danger." John replied.

"You ever kiss her." Ronon asked.

"No not really." John mumbled

"What do you mean not really?" Jeanne asked.

"I um when I was turning into a bug I kissed her." John mumbled again. "But it was strange and I don't think she feels that way about me.

"You risked you life and career to save her." Ronon added. "She knows how you feel."

"And she named her baby after you." Jeanne added. "That has to mean something and Torren loves you."

"Yeah I love him too." John sighed. "I would like to take things further but I don't want to push her."

"Well this holiday might do you the world of good." Jeanne said as the others arrived back carrying trays of food and Teyla carrying Torren.

"Yeah." John agreed quietly as Rodney handed him a plate with a sandwich and chips.

"John says that Dave has horses and that I could see them." Madison said as they started eating

"Oh really" Jeanne said. "That sounds nice. Does he have many?"

"He had about 12 the last time I was there. We've always had horses on the grounds, I used to ride a lot when I was younger. Dave was never that big into it but he's kept the horses"

"Is that the animals that were at the house?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah that's them." John replied.

"Madison would love to go house riding but there isn't anywhere around here that does it and neither of us are experienced enough to bring her."

"The next time I'm home and not quite so beat up I'll take her horse riding." John suggested "I don't know when that will be but it would be fun."

"Really" Madison squealed.

"That's very kind of you John." Jeanne smiled.

"Can you show me also?" Teyla asked "I would like to learn."

"Yeah sure." John smiled "And I'll teach Torren when he is old enough."

"I would really like that." Teyla replied with a smile.

They continued eating and when they had finished, Kaleb told Madison it was time for her bath and then bed. She reluctantly followed him with only a few complaints.

"I think I'll go to bed too." John said.

"We need to sort out some sleeping arrangements." Jeanne said. "There are only the 2 spare rooms so John I'm afraid you will have to share and the other room is a bit small so I don't know if there will be room for the cot."

"Teyla and Torren can share with me." John suggested.

"Are you sure John, he may wake you during the night." Teyla said.

"I'm sure." John replied with a smile.

"Ok let's go." Ronon said quickly picking John up and moving him to the wheelchair.

"Night guys." John called.

"I will be down shortly to check your back." Teyla advised as they left. "Rodney will you mind Torren for a few minutes."

"Oh um ok, Are you sure." Rodney stuttered.

"Yes you will be fine." She assured.

When she had settled Torren with Rodney she headed for the bedroom with Johns pills. She entered the room to find Ronan putting John into the bed.

"I have brought your pills." Teyla advised when John had been settled.

"Thanks." John replied.

"Turn over and I will check your back." Teyla ordered positioning a pillow to support him.

He moaned slightly as turned over with some help from Teyla and Ronon. Ronon held him while Teyla removed the bandages and checked the wounds.

"I am going to put some ointment on them." Teyla advised after checking the wounds "I will be back shortly."

She left the room to retrieve the ointment from her bag and Ronon continued to support John's weight. As she got the ointment from her bag Madison ran past her down the hall wearing her pyjamas. Teyla got the ointment and fresh bandages and returned to the room in time to see Madison running in.

"Oh that's looks really sore." Madison commented seeing Johns back.

"You shouldn't be in here Madison." Teyla said as she reached the door.

"I'm sorry." Madison said as Jeanne and Kaleb reached the door. "I just wanted to see."

"I'm so sorry." Jeanne apologised shooing Madison out.

"S'ok." John mumbled "She's just curious."

"Come on Madison lets go." Kaleb ordered and nudged the little girl out.

"Night John" Madison called.

"Night Madison." He replied.

When they had left Teyla made her way to the bed and as gently as she could spread the cream over the cuts and welts on Johns back. When she finished she applied fresh bandages and rewrapped John's ribs. When they turned him back over he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and was taking short gasping breaths.

He relaxed after a minute and opened his eyes. Teyla handed him his pills and he gladly took them and swallowed them with some water.

Teyla covered him with the blankets and she and Ronon wished him a good night and left him to sleep.

Teyla returned to the sitting room and had Kaleb and Ronon move the cot to the bed room before John fell asleep. When they had that done they returned to the sitting room and Teyla took a very fussy Torren from Jeanne.

"I think he is tired." Teyla said. "I certainly am. He has not been sleeping well."

"You both should get some sleep then." Jeanne said.

"Yes I think we shall." Teyla replied and wished everyone a good night and headed to bed. John was still awake when she went. Torren saw him and started fussing. Teyla brought the baby over and John gave him a kiss good night and the little fella went down with out anymore fussing. Teyla went to the bathroom to change. When she came back both John and Torren were fast asleep. She gently tucked the blankets around John and then she did the same for Torren before climbing into her own bed. She quickly fell asleep due to many sleepless nights of late.

Meanwhile Ronon, Rodney, Jeanne and Kaleb stayed up and talked for a bit.

"His back looks very painful." Jeanne commented

"I'm sure it is." Rodney said "Not that he will admit it. He'll say it's a bit sore but won't admit how bad. It's annoying."

"He doesn't want to appear weak." Ronon said.

"That's stupid." Rodney said.

"Maybe but that's how he is." Ronon said. "It's how he was trained. Not to show any weakness to the enemy."

"But we aren't the enemy." Rodney sighed.

"It's the way he is." Ronon added

"I thought he would be more upset that you guys and Madison saw his back. Normally he hates people to see his injuries." Rodney said. "He usually doesn't let anyone see him without clothes because of all the scars."

"I didn't notice any scars." Jeanne said.

"You weren't close enough." Rodney said. "But there are plenty there."

"Poor thing." Jeanne sighed.

"Anyway I think I'll head to bed as well it's been a long day." Rodney said.

"Yeah." Ronon agreed and after saying goodnight they headed to their bedroom.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews That are really great.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter ._

* * *

Chapter 6

Rodney woke the following morning to find he was on his own in the room. He quickly dressed and headed down stairs. Kaleb, Jeanne, Madison, Ronon, Teyla and Torren were all in the kitchen and getting breakfast ready.

"Morning." Madison called happily

"Morning" Rodney replied.

"Coffee is ready." Jeanne said. "I'm just making pancakes for breakfast, they should be ready in a few minutes."

"Really." Rodney said "I love pancakes."

"I'll go get Sheppard up." Ronon grunted and left the kitchen.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" Rodney asked Teyla.

"Yes very well." Teyla replied. "Torren slept through the night."

"Wow that's great and how was John."

"He slept through the night also." Teyla smiled

"Good." Rodney replied and took a seat at the table.

10 minutes later a very pale and tired looking John was wheeled into the kitchen.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Good Morning John." Teyla replied. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine" he replied.

"Breakfast is ready." Jeanne said putting the plate of pancakes on the table.

Everyone quickly sat down and loaded their plates. Ronon filled a plate for John and put it in front of him before filling his own.

John sat staring at the plate for a few minutes, not touching the food.

"Do you want me to cut it?" Ronon asked after a few minutes.

"Nah I'm just not that hungry." John replied.

"You need to eat something." Teyla said softly

"I know." He sighed and took up some of the dry pancake on his fork and reluctantly ate it. He managed to eat 1 pancake before he started to feel sick.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He said as his face lost what little colour it had.

Ronon stood and quickly push him to the bathroom where John promptly threw up what he had just eaten. After he had finished Ronon got him a glass of water to rinse his mouth and then they returned to the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah." John mumbled "Just a bit queasy."

"I'll go get your meds." Rodney said and quickly left the room.

Rodney quickly returned with a few pill bottles and a carton.

"Here drink this." He instructed and handed the carton to John.

John reluctantly took the carton and sucked he drink through the straw.

When he had finished Rodney gave him a handful of pills and a glass of water. John swallowed the pills and took a few sips of water.

"Is it ok if I go into the sitting room?" John asked.

"Yes of course." Jeanne replied.

Ronon put down his breakfast and started pushing John out of the room.

"Sorry buddy I'll leave you alone after this." John said

"S'Ok." Ronon replied and continued pushing. He helped John onto the couch and helped him lie down and after putting a blanket over him he went back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

"Is he alright." Teyla asked.

"Yeah he's lying down." Ronon replied and quickly continued eating his breakfast.

"The pain killers can cause an upset stomach. Sometimes the pain itself can also cause it" Teyla explained to Jeanne and Kaleb. "Dr. Lam gave us a protein drink for him to take before his pills if he is unable to eat."

"Does it happen often?" Jeanne asked "is there something we can do."

"Yes unfortunately it has been happening a lot." Teyla sighed. "He only started eating again a week ago, before that they had a feeding tube in place, but even then he felt nauseous much of the time."

"Is there any food that doesn't make him sick?" Caleb asked.

"No it comes and goes." Rodney explained. "Sometimes even toast will make him sick but last night he managed to eat a big meal and was fine."

"Should we call a Doctor?" Kaleb asked.

"Yes that's not a bad idea." Rodney said. "I will go and contact Dr. Lam now."

"I meant a local Doctor." Kaleb said as Rodney left.

"He most likely does not need a Doctor but Rodney can be a bit… Cautious when it comes to somebody's health." Teyla explained.

"Ok Dr. Lam said that it was normal but she is going to come anyway." Rodney said as he returned a few minutes later.

"Rodney she is in Colorado." Jeanne said.

"Yes but the Daedalus is in orbit so she will be here in about 5 minutes." Rodney replied. "Just don't tell John yet."

"We will not." Teyla replied picking Torren up "You can tell him. I am going to keep him company for a while."

"He doesn't like Doctors." Rodney informed Kaleb and Jeanne. "He won't be happy with me."

Rodney was interpreted by his phone ringing. "Yeah he answered." "Yes beam her down."

"She will be here any minute now." Rodney explained.

"Rodney." Teyla called

"Yes." Rodney replied going into the sitting room. "Ah Dr. Lam you're here."

"Rodney." John growled.

"Yes well I thought it would be wise to have Dr. Lam check on you." Rodney explained.

"Sorry he's wasted your time Doc but I'm fine." John said.

"You are not fine." Rodney scolded

"Ok let me be the judge of that." Lam interrupted. "Now Colonel what seems to be the problem?"

"It's just an upset stomach." John replied. "It happens with the pills."

"Ok let me have a look at you." Lam replied moving beside him.

After searching her bag she produced a thermometer, a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope and proceeded to examine John.

"Are you still feeling nauseous." She asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah." He replied

"Dizzy?"

"Yeah."

"Headache?"

"A bit."

"Your blood pressure is up, so is your temperature." Lam advised. "I need to check your wounds in case the infection is getting worse."

"Ok" John agreed and she went about checking on all of the wounds.

She finished about 20 minutes later leaving John exhausted.

"There doesn't seem to be any further infection." Lam explained to Teyla and Rodney "Did he sleep ok last night."

"I'm right here." John complained. "Ask me."

"I'm sorry Colonel." Lam smiled. "Did you sleep ok last night?"

"Yes." He grumbled

"Ok then. It is just a side effect from the pain killers but we need to keep an eye on your temperature."

"Ok." John grumbled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Colonel." Lam said motioning for Rodney and Teyla to follow.

Dr. Lam greeted the others as she entered the kitchen. Jeanne sent Madison to play.

"Did he really sleep ok last night?" Lam asked.

"Yes why." Teyla asked.

"He just seems very tired." Lam replied. "His temperature is up, as is his blood pressure. It could just be because he has been sick, but with everything he has been through I want to be sure. I'm going to give him something to help with the nausea. It will make him a bit drowsy but it should help. If someone can take his temperature every few hours and let me know if it gets too high."

"Yes of course." Teyla replied.

"I will come back tomorrow morning to check on him again." Lam advised "Unless of course something comes up before that."

"That's good." Rodney replied.

"I have also been speaking with Dr. Beckett and informed him of what happened and he has decided to join you on your vacation. He will meet you at Colonel Sheppard's brother's house."

"Oh really. That's great." Rodney exclaimed.

"Yes." Lam smiled. "I'm just going to give the Colonel his shot and I will leave you to it."

She returned to the sitting room follow by Ronon and Teyla.

"Ok Colonel. I'm going to give you something for the nausea." Lam said. "It will make you a bit drowsy, but you will feel better."

"No. I'll be fine." John protested.

"Colonel you really need this. It will help." Lam said

"I don't want to be sleepy, we are going shopping today." He said

"Colonel I don't think that's a good idea." Lam said.

"I'll be fine." John protested.

"Ok I'll make a deal with you." Lam bargained. "I'll give you this and you sleep for a while and after lunch if you feel up to it, you can go out for a while."

"Ok." John agreed.

"I wish I could get a man who actually wanted to go shopping." Lam said as she loaded the syringe.

"We are going shopping for baby things for Torren." John said. "I don't mind that."

"Ah." Lam replied as she inserted the needle into his arm. "So you would not be so eager to go clothes or shoe shopping."

"No, but I would go." John replied as she withdrew the syringe. "Depending on whom it was with."

"So are you going to be doing any clothes shopping while you are here?" Lam asked as she put her things away.

"Yeah I promised Teyla we would go. She enjoys shopping." John replied with a smile.

"Ok but you need to make sure you wrap up warm." Dr Lam said. "Your lungs are still recovering and in a bad way, and your immune system is busy fighting the infections, so we don't need you getting a cold."

"I will Doc." John replied.

"Ok I'll leave you to it." Lam said. "I will be back again tomorrow to check on you."

"Daedalus you can beam me up. Bye."

"Get some sleep." Ronon instructed putting a blanket over John. "I hear shopping is hard work."

"Yeah." John agreed closing his eyes. "But it's worth it."

Ronon and Teyla returned to the kitchen to inform the others of what was happening.


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

The morning past quickly and by the time John woke for lunch he was feeling much better, and managed to eat a small bit of food. After he took his pills Ronon helped him get dressed and they all pilled into the two cars and headed for the mall.

"Ok where to first." Jeanne asked as they got John settled in the wheelchair.

"We need to get a stroller." John said as they started towards the entrance.

"Ok they have most of the baby shops in the same area." Jeanne explained.

"Good." John replied. "We can get the stroller first so that Teyla will have more comfort to look around. Then we need to get the big things that I have to get shipped back to At.... ah back home."

"Ok sounds like a plan." Jeanne said as they entered.

They quickly made their way to the baby section and went into the stroller shop.

"Oh my." Teyla gasped. "There are so many. How do I choose one?"

"Well you need to decide what you want it to do." John replied. "There are special ones if you want to go jogging with it or ones with carriers. Just have a look and pick out what you like."

"Ok." Teyla agreed "would someone mind holding Torren while I look"

"I will." John volunteered quickly.

"Are you sure you are ok to do so." Teyla asked.

"Yes I'm fine." John assured and Torren was placed in his lap. "Hey T.J. We are going to get you loads of new things today, loads of toys."

"I will not be long." Teyla said and she and Jeanne started looking at the different models.

They returned about 10 minutes later

"Did you find one?" John asked.

"John these are all very expensive. I do not have the money for them." Teyla said.

"You don't need it." John assured "I'll pay for them."

"I cannot ask you to do that John." Teyla said

"You are not asking me." John smiled "I want to do this Teyla, please let me."

"Ok." Teyla sighed "I have picked one out that I like."

"Ok let's get it." John replied

"Can I help you with anything?" The saleslady asked smiling at the group.

"Yes we would like to get a stroller." John said.

"Of course have you picked one out or would you like me to show you some."

"No I think we have one picked out." John smiled. "Teyla can you show her which one you like."

"Yes of course." Teyla smiled and led her to stroller.

"Would you like me pack it up for you?" the sales lady asked.

"No we'd like to use it now." John replied.

"Ok no problem." She smiled at John and Torren. "Sam over there will get it ready for you while you pay."

"Great." John smiled and Ronon pushed the wheelchair to follow the lady. "Can you take Torren while I pay." He said to Teyla.

"Oh yes of course." Teyla smiled and picked the baby up.

John took his wallet from his pocket and handed the lady his credit card, and after he entered his pin they waited for the stroller.

Sam brought it over and he and Jeanne helped her get Torren settled and buckled into the stroller. When he was settled the group left the shop.

"Would it be ok if I looked around in the other shops while you are baby shopping." Rodney asked.

"Yeah sure." John agreed. "Ronon do you want to go with him?"

"Yes." He replied

"Kaleb you can go too." Jeanne said and the guys happily ran off leaving Madison behind.

"Mommy where are they going?" Madison asked.

"They don't like shopping." Jeanne explained "so they are going to look in some other shops"

"Oh ok." Madison replied as Jeanne got behind the wheelchair and started pushing John as Teyla started pushing Torren.

"Where to next." Jeanne asked.

"I think we need high chairs, cots, car seats that sort of stuff." John said.

"Ok." Jeanne replied and led them to the next shop, which had most of the things John had mentioned.

"Ok highchairs first." John said. "You need 2 of those."

"Why 2." Jeanne asked

"1 for the mess hall and the other for Teyla's quarters." John explained.

"Ok." Jeanne agreed and the two went looking at the high chairs leaving John sitting with Torren and Madison.

"These items are considered expensive are they not?" Teyla enquired from Jeanne.

"Well yes." Jeanne agreed. "They are not cheap."

"I do not want John to spend all this on Torren."

"He wants to spend it." Jeanne assured "and he wouldn't spend it if he didn't have it to spend."

"I do not want him to feel he has to." Teyla added.

"I'm sure he doesn't, he just wants the best for both you and Torren." Jeanne said. "He cares a lot about you."

"And I him." Teyla agreed. "I like this one."

"Good. Do you want 2 of them or will we get a different style."

"I think I will get a smaller one for the mess hall, he will not be using it as much." Teyla said and she quickly picked out another one and they returned to John.

"Ok now you need a car seat one for now and one or when he is a bit older."

"John we do not have a car." Teyla said

"No, but we do have the Puddle Jumper and I want him to be safe."

"Of course." Teyla smiled and they quickly picked out both seats and then a cot.

John placed the order and got the baby car seat sent to the car and the rest to be shipped back to Stargate command and paid for the goods.

They next headed for a shop to buy baby monitors. When they finished there they headed to the clothes shop. Teyla was in her element and chose many outfits for Torren. John also insisted that she get some bigger clothes to do him over the next year. Again John paid and had most shipped back to command but kept only a few, insisting they would buy more. Next they headed to the toy shop much to Madison's delight. Jeanne rang Kaleb to let them know where they were.

As they walked around John insisted on getting numerous items for Torren. These included walkers, a rocking horse and teddy bears. They were all pilled up on Johns lap. Ronon, Rodney and Kaleb arrived a few minutes later and Rodney got a shopping cart for all of the stuff. Madison had great fun picking out toys for Torren and Jeanne aloud John to by her a toy as well. Again John arranged for most of it to be shipped back to Stargate command but kept a few of the smaller toys.

By the time they had finished with everything, everyone was tired and hungry so Rodney suggested that they go out to eat and everyone agreed.

They made their way to the nearest restaurant and were quickly seated.

Teyla placed Torren in between herself and John in the highchair provided and then the group looked at the menus and placed their orders.

"So have you gotten everything you need?" Jeanne asked Teyla

"Yes and more." Teyla replied. "I did not think there were so many things for babies."

"We still need to get more clothes." John added. "But there is no rush with them just yet."

"They grow out of them so quickly." Jeanne added

"Yes." Agreed Teyla. "He is almost too big for his crib."

"Which is why we got a new one." John added.

"Yes." Teyla agreed with a smile as the starters were brought down.

Everyone quickly dug into the food, which was delicious, while Torren happily played with one of his new toys.

The main course was brought down next and Teyla had to cut Johns meat for him before he could eat. The others made quick work of the meal while John only managed half.

"Are you feeling ok?" Teyla enquired.

"Yeah I'm good." John smiled reassuringly. "Just full."

"That is good." Teyla smiled and handed him his pills to take. "The food was delicious."

"Yeah." John agreed as he swallowed the pills and the waitress returned with the bill. John quickly handed her his credit card and paid for everyone.

"You don't have to pay for everything." Rodney protested.

"I know, but I want to." John replied.

"Thank you John." Jeanne said.

"Yes thank you for everything today." Teyla added.

"Not a problem." John replied.

They headed home after that. After watching TV for a while, John went to bed, he was tired from the long day. Teyla woke him a few hours later with some toast and his pills. When he had finished the food and taken the tablets he went back to sleep and Teyla returned to the sitting room. A little while later she put Torren to bed and used the new baby monitors. Jeanne put Madison to bed and she and Teyla returned to the sitting room. They were chatting about Torren and their upcoming trip when they were interrupted by muffled moaning coming from the monitor.

Teyla jumped up and started heading out the door.

"That's not Torren." Rodney said.

"I am aware of that Rodney. It is John and if he is having a nightmare he needs to have someone with him."

"Oh." Rodney replied. "I can um go if you want."

"That is ok I will go." Teyla replied and quickly hurried down the hall.

When she arrived in the room John was tossing and turning in the bed as much as his battered body would allow.

"John." Teyla called. "It's just a dream. Wake up."

John's eyes snapped open and he looked around.

"Sorry did I wake you or Torren." John asked.

"No." Teyla smiled. "I have not gone to sleep yet and Torren is still sleeping. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm ok." He mumbled. "Just a dream,"

"Would you like to talk?" Teyla asked.

"No I'm ok thanks." He replied

"I am here if you need to talk." Teyla added as she pulled the covers over him and tucked him in.

"Thanks." He mumbled already falling back to sleep.

"You are welcome John." Teyla replied giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Rest well."

"Is he ok." Jeanne asked when Teyla returned.

"Yes he will be fine." Teyla assured. "He sleeps better if he is woken before the nightmare gets too bad."

"What happened to the people who tortured him?" Kaleb asked.

"They're dead." Ronon grunted.

"Oh well that's good I suppose." Kaleb replied.

"How did they die?" Jeanne asked

"Most of them died when the building exploded. The others while we were getting Sheppard back." Rodney explained.

After that the conversation died and they all went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Dr. Lam arrived when John was still asleep. She made her way to his room and got her things ready before waking him.

"Colonel Sheppard." She called. "Time to wake up."

John slowly opened his eyes and groggily looked around.

"Morning Doc." He greeted.

"Good Morning." She replied with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Um ok I think. A bit achy."

"Ok I'm going to check you over and see how you are coming along."

"Sure." John replied and the Doctor started her exam.

She spent the next half hour checking all his cuts and broken bones and taking his vitals. "Ok Colonel, everything is looking ok. Your blood pressure is back to normal. Your temperature is still a little high but nothing to worry about."

"Good." John sighed.

"Do you think you can handle some breakfast?" Lam asked.

"Yeah I think so." he replied

"Great, I'll get Rodney to bring some food to you."

"That's ok I'll get up and go to the kitchen."

"Are you sure." She asked

"Yeah I don't want to be in bed all day." John said.

"Ok I'll get Ronon to help you." Lam said and left the room.

Ronon came in a minute later and helped John get dressed, and then brought him to the kitchen. Jeanne put some toast in front of him at the table.

"Let me know if there is something else you would like." Jeanne said

"This is fine Thanks." John said and took a bite from the toast.

He finished 2 slices of toast before he had enough.

"Are you still feeling ok Colonel?" Lam asked.

"Yeah." John replied

"You don't feel queasy."

"No more than I normally do in the mornings." John replied.

"Is it worse in the morning?" Lam asked.

"Yeah generally." John agreed.

"Ok I'm going to give you an extra pill to take before you go to bed it should help." Lam said and pulled a bottle of pills out of her bag and left them on the table. "Ok I'll be off so and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks doc." John said just before she was beamed out. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well we were thinking we could go to see a hockey match this evening." Kaleb said.

"Cool. Sounds good." John replied. "Ronon will love that."

"And we were thinking we could go do some shopping this morning to get Teyla and Ronon some more clothes before we leave tomorrow evening." Jeanne added.

"Cool sounds good." John replied

"Ok we'll get ready to go." Jeanne smiled and left the kitchen. Teyla entered a few minutes later with Torren, who was dressed in one of his new outfits.

"Good morning John." Teyla greeted.

"Morning Teyla, morning Torren. Did you sleep for your mom last night?"

"Yes he did, he slept all night without a sound."

"That's great." John smiled. "Are you ready for some more shopping?"

"Yes I am." Teyla smiled. "What about you, are you sure you are up to it."

"Yeah I'm good." He smiled.

"Ok we are all ready to go." Jeanne said as she returned to the kitchen with Madison.

They all again pilled into the cars and headed for a different mall that was a bit further away. When they arrived everyone got out, and while Jeanne and Teyla got the stroller ready Ronon and Rodney got John into the wheelchair.

It was cold out so the group quickly headed inside.

"Ok so clothes." Jeanne said. "Where shall we start?"

"Oh god this is going to be a long day." Rodney sighed.

"You didn't have to come." John said.

"I know but I need to get some clothes too." Rodney replied with a sigh.

"How about we go to the men's stores first and get our clothes so that Rodney Kaleb and Ronon can go look at other things."

"You don't have to stay with us either John." Teyla said.

"I know but then Torren would be bored while you were trying on clothes." John smiled.

"Ok let's get going so." Kaleb suggested.

They first made there way to a shop with clothes for taller men. Ronon picked out several outfits mostly consisting of jeans and shirts but also some combats, jumpers, t-shirts and zip up tops. They then headed to another store where John picked out some designer jeans, tops, t-shirts and shirts. The next store Rodney and Kaleb happily picked out some clothes and then they headed for a sports store where John purchased some new sweat pants, t-shirts and also some new trainers. He also purchased a pair that were a size too big. "They are to wear now so they won't hurt my feet too much." He explained.

When they had finished Ronon, Kaleb, Madison and Rodney brought the bags to the cars and then headed off to the other shops to have a look around. Again Jeanne pushed John while Teyla pushed Torren.

The first shop they went into was huge and Teyla was delighted by the choice of clothes. They walked around for a while picking out many clothes for Teyla and some Jeanne. When they had enough they went to the changing rooms leaving Torren and John outside. John asked Teyla to put Torren in his arms before they left as he wouldn't be able to get him out if he was crying.

John was quietly talking to Torren when a sales lady came over.

"He is so cute." She cooed bending down. "How old is he?"

"He is just 9 months." John replied with a smile.

"What's his name." she asked

"Torren."

"That's a lovely name, very unusual." She said and stood up. "He looks very like you especially the hair."

John gave Torren a quick look over and noticed his hair was standing up like his own.

"Nothing wrong with it is there Torren." John smiled.

"Call if you need anything." She said and went back to work.

The girls arrived back a few minutes later with the clothes they wanted to purchase.

They made their way to the cash desk with Torren still on Johns lap and John showed Teyla how to use the credit card. She happily handed it over and paid for her and Jeanne's clothes.

"These cost nearly as much as all of the things for Torren." Teyla gasped as they left the store.

"Yes clothes are expensive." John agreed. "So which store next?"

"I think this is enough John." Teyla sighed.

"No you can get more." John assured. "Don't worry about the money Teyla. I want to get these for you please."

"Ok." Teyla agreed with a smile. "If you are sure."

"I am." John assured "You can buy as many clothes, shoes and handbags as you want."

"Oh yes I would very much like a handbag." Teyla agreed.

"Let's go so." John said.

They went to the next store which happened to be handbags to Teyla's delight.

She quickly picked out a few as well as a purse and a stylish diaper bag.

When she paid with the credit card, John told her to put it in her purse and hang onto it. He also gave her some cash to add to the purse and she happily put the bag on her shoulder. They went to the next shop to get some shoes. John sat patiently playing with Torren while they both tried on numerous pairs of shoes. Teyla purchased a few pairs to go with the new outfits she had bought, while Jeanne only got one pair. They added the bags to the very large collection.

"I should bring these out to the car." Jeanne said. And grabbing some bags from the wheelchair and then added them to the stroller which had all of the others bags, she headed to the car. Teyla pushed John beside a nearby bench and she took a seat.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" John asked.

"Yes very much so." She replied. "I enjoy shopping."

"Yes I noticed." He smiled as Teyla took Torren from his lap.

"We can put him back in the stroller when Jeanne returns." Teyla suggested.

"No that's ok." John assured. "He is keeping me company."

"If you are sure." Teyla replied. "But you must tell me if you are feeling tired or sore."

"I will." John promised. "I think he might need to be changed."

"Yes he is quite smelly." Teyla agreed. "I will wait for Jeanne to return and we can find somewhere to change him."

"Sure." John replied.

Jeanne returned a few minutes later with the stroller. Teyla strapped Torren in and they headed for the baby changing unit. She returned a few minutes later and handed Torren to John and they headed for the next shop. Again the ladies picked out numerous outfits and left John and Torren sitting out side while they tried them on.

John started telling Torren about the time he brought Teyla shopping but it turned out not to be real. He had just finished when a women came over and started fussing over Torren. "He is just so cute." She said. "What's his name?"

"Torren." John replied.

"Hello Torren." She cooed "You are such good boy sitting there nice and quite."

"Yes he is." John agreed as she waved good bye.

"You know if I wanted to pick up girls you would be good to have around." John said to Torren. "But I don't, so how bout you stop making them come over huh."

Torren started giggling at this and John started making funny faces at him and yet another woman came over.

"Oh what a darling." She said. "How old is he?"

"Nine months." John replied

"He's a fine size." She commented as another women came over.

"Ah he is so sweet." She said "Nine months you say."

"Yeah." John replied.

"Is he sleeping through the night?" Woman 2 asked.

"Just this last week." John replied.

"That must be hard on you being hurt." Woman 1 said.

"Oh ah no." John replied awkwardly. "No his Mom takes care of him"

"How did you get hurt?" Woman 1 asked.

"Uh an accident." John replied.

"What kind of accident." Woman 2 asked just as Torren grabbed his dog tags and pulled them out from under his shirt.

"Uh it was work related." John replied trying to remove the tags from Torren.

"Oh you are a soldier." Woman 1 observed.

"I'm a pilot." John corrected "with the Air Force."

"Oh wow." Woman 2 gasped. "That must be really dangerous."

"Um yeah." John agreed.

"How long have you been home." Another woman who had joined the group asked.

"Um 3 days." John sighed wanted to get away from the women.

"3 days only and you came shopping with your wife and child. I would love a man like you." Woman 3 added as a fourth joined the group

"Oh he's ah not." John started to protest.

"Where were you when you were hurt?" Woman 1 interrupted.

"I uh can't say it's classified." John replied awkwardly.

"Oh wow classified work that's cool."

"Um yeah." John replied again.

"John, are you ok?" Teyla asked coming out of the dressing room seeing he was surrounded by people and looking very pale.

"Yeah." John replied in relief. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Of course." Teyla replied and with a quick smile to the women stated pushing John away from the crowd. Jeanne had seen what was going on so she grabbed the stroller and Teyla's clothes. "I'm sorry he's just out of hospital after been held captive for weeks." Jeanne explained to the group. "I think he was a bit overwhelmed."

"Oh God." Woman 1 gasped. "We didn't know, he said he'd been in an accident."

"It's ok." Jeanne replied "He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Tell him we are sorry and that we hope he will be ok." Woman 2 added and the group walked away.

Jeanne hurried to catch up with Teyla. They had stopped in an empty area and Teyla was crouched down in front of John.

"Is he ok?" Jeanne asked as she came up beside them.

"I'm fine." John sighed.

"Lets go so" Jeanne said and started putting the clothes down.

"No get the clothes you want." John said.

"No it is ok." Teyla replied.

"Please get them." John begged. "I'd feel bad if you didn't."

"Ok." Both Teyla and Jeanne agreed and thy headed for the till. They quickly paid for their goods and left the store.

"I'll just ring Kaleb and tell him we are ready to go." Jeanne said pulling out her phone.

"You don't have to." John said "I'm fine."

"We will go anyway." Teyla said as Jeanne spoke to Kaleb.

"John, Rodney wants to know if Ronon is aloud by a sword." Jeanne said.

"Depends on the sword." John replied. "Tell him we will meet them and I can decide then."

Jeanne done as John had said and they headed towards the shop that the others were in.

When they arrived they found Ronon stnding in the shop mesmerized by the variety of weapons.

"Sheppard this place is cool." Ronon said when he saw John enter.

"Yeah." John agreed. "So show me what you want to buy."

Ronon pointed out a couple of swords and numerous knives.

"These knives are great." Ronon said. "Nice weight, good balance and easily concealed."

"Ok you can get them but they have to be shipped back home." John said. "They can't be carried around here."

"Cool." Ronon smiled happily.

John pulled out another credit card. "I'm going to show you how to use this and then you can hang onto it."

"Cool." Ronon replied again.

Ronon showed the man the weapons he wanted, and Sheppard showed him how to pay with the credit card, and then gave the address for the weapons to be shipped.

When they were finished the group headed back to the cars and headed home. By the time they reached home John, Madison and Torren were all fast asleep.

Ronon tried to get John out without waking him but as soon as he touched John he woke with a start.

"Sorry buddy." Ronon apologised.

"S'ok." Sheppard replied. "Are we back."

"Yeah." Ronon replied and lifted John into the wheelchair.

Teyla and Jeanne had more success and managed to get the 2 children into the house without waking them. Kaleb and Rodney were left to bring in the bags.

John had a slice of toast and took his pills before going to lie down. He fell asleep quickly and didn't wake again until Ronon came to get him for dinner.

After they had all eaten dinner they again pilled into the cars and headed for the game.

When they arrived they headed for their seats and then Ronon, Rodney and Kaleb went to get the group some food. The game was brilliant and Ronon especially enjoyed it, although Madison and Torren were a bit bored. The home team won and the athmosphere was electric.

"Wow that was cool." Ronon said when they were leaving. "There was blood it was great. Much better than that ice Skateing thing."

"Yeah it sure is." John replied with a laugh an told the others about Blades of Glory and what Ronon had said.

They headed for the cars and again on theway home John and both children fell asleep and this time Ronon managed to get him to bed without waking him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following morning Dr Lam arrived and once again done an exam on John. Again everything was ok except for a slightly elevated temperature and some nausea but she was happy to let him fly that evening.

After Dr Lam had left John had his breakfast and then lazed about in the sitting room with Torren and Madison, while the others packed for the trip. After lunch they packed the cars and headed for the airport. They got through security quickly and again were first to board the plane and again were seated in first class.

The journey was nearly 3 hours and John slept on and off during it as did Torren. Madison was excited and was bouncing around in her seat.

They arrived in California at just after 6 o clock and after collecting their luggage they headed outside. They were met by a chauffer holding a sign saying John Sheppard. He brought them out to a waiting limo and put their luggage in the trunk as the others climbed in.

All of them except John were very excited and impressed by the limo. The journey to the ranch took about 20 minutes, in which time John started dozing off again.

"How can you sleep when we are driving around in a limo?" Rodney asked.

"This isn't my first time in a limo Rodney." John replied tiredly. "My father always had one pick us up when we came here."

"Oh." Rodney replied. "Were you really that rich."

"Yes." John replied.

"Oh." Rodney replied and shut up.

They finally reached the ranch and all got out of the car.

"Oh wow." Rodney gasped "Is this the house you grew up in?"

"One of them," John replied as Ronon put him in the wheelchair.

"John." Dave called as he came out the door.

"Hey Dave." John greeted as Dave came towards them.

"God John, are you ok." Dave gasped as he saw John in the wheelchair. "They just said you'd been injured but not to what extent."

"It's nothing permanent." John assured "I'll be fine."

"Ok let's go inside and we can chat." Dave suggested.

"Sure." John agreed and Dave started leading the way.

They made their way to a large sitting room and there was plenty of room for everyone. They all took seats but John stayed in the wheelchair.

"I'll just call Amanda in and we can do the introductions." Dave said and left the room. He returned a minute later followed by a woman about Teyla's height with shoulder length blond hair.

"Ok everyone this is my Fiancée Amanda." Dave said "and well I'm Dave John brother."

"Hello Amanda, Hello Dave" Jeanne replied. "I'm Jeanne; this is my husband Kaleb and our daughter Madison. Thank you so much for having us."

"It's not a problem." Amanda replied.

"I'm Dr. Rodney McKay." Rodney said. "Jeanne's brother and this big guy is Ronon."

"Hi." Amanda replied as Ronon gave a quick nod

"I'm John." John spoke up "Dave's brother and this is Teyla and this little guy is Torren."

At the mention of his name Torren took notice and started fussing trying to get to John. John smiled at him and gestured for Teyla to let him take Torren. Teyla happily gave the wiggling child to John and then spoke.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home. I am very pleased to finally meet John's family."

Both Dave and Amanda were gaping at John who was playing happily with Torren.

"I ah didn't know you had a child." Dave finally spoke.

"Yes." Teyla replied thinking that he was speaking to her. "He is nine months old. He will not be any bother."

"Oh no that's ok Teyla." Amanda said. "We knew a baby was coming we just didn't know it was Johns."

"What." John asked in shock looking up from Torren.

"Its just you never said you had a child." Dave added.

"Torren isn't mine." John replied softly and started playing with Torren again.

"Torren's father died a few months ago." Rodney spoke up.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Amanda said to Teyla who was watching John and Torren.

"It is ok." Teyla replied with a soft smile.

"You just seemed so much like a family with the way you interact." Amanda said "And you said you were happy to finally meet us. We just assumed you were together."

"John has been very good to us and Torren loves him" Teyla replied

"He looks very like John." Dave said. "Especially the hair."

This caused everyone to laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with our hair." John huffed making Torren laugh.

"No there is not." Teyla agreed. "It is very cute on both of you."

"At least someone has some taste huh T.J." John said with a smile.

"T.J." Dave asked.

"Yes Torren John." Teyla smiled. "After my father and after John."

"Oh." Amanda replied. "You must be very close to name your son after him."

"Yes." Teyla replied with a smile.

"Ok well I suppose we should show you to your rooms." Dave said

"That would be good thank you." Teyla replied taking Torren from John's arms.

"Ok if you follow me."

The group grabbed their bags and followed Dave to the stairs where there was a stair lift waiting to bring John up.

Ronon pushed John onto it and started it up. As the lift started moving the others followed it up. Ronon pushed John off and they headed down the hall way.

"John you will be sleeping in your old room." Dave said. "Although none of your things are in there anymore."

"Ok." John sighed as Ronon continued pushing him. The room was the last one at the end of the corridor. When they entered there was someone else in there.

"Ah hm." Dave cleared his throat.

Startled the man turned to group.

"Oh hello I didn't here ya coming." Came the Scottish accent

"Oh my God Carson what are you doing here." John gasped

"Well I heard about what had happened to you, and that you would be here so I decided to pay a wee visit, to keep an eye on my most regular patient."

"Thanks for coming Carson." John replied. "But I'm fine really."

"Yes I'm sure ya are. But I'll make sure ya stay that way." Carson replied.

"Carson it is good to see you." Teyla said moving forward and giving the man a hug.

"You too ma dear and wee Torren of course." Carson replied with a smile. "And Ronon, Rodney good to see ya both."

"Yeah you too Doc." Ronan replied.

"Yeah." Rodney agreed

"Ok if you want to leave the things here and I'll show you the rest of the rooms and we can have some dinner."

"Brilliant I'm starved." Rodney replied as Dave led them out with Carson following.

He led them across the hall to a big en-suite room with a crib.

"I hope the room is ok." Amanda said as Rodney dropped Teyla's things

"It is perfect thank you." Teyla replied

The next two doors were for Ronon and Rodney and then on the other side were one for Madison and Jeanne and Kaleb.

When they had dropped all of there things in the rooms they headed back downstairs and into a huge dining room. They had all taken their seats and some servants started bringing out the food. They were amazed by the servants but said nothing and began to eat.

Ronon and Rodney were delighted to see so much food and they quickly tucked in. Teyla settled Torren into the high chair and then helped herself to some.

Carson got a plate for John and himself and dug in. John wasn't feeling very hungry so only picked at the food. After dessert had been served Carson handed John some pills and John gratefully took them.

The group then moved to the sitting room and Ronon helped John into an arm chair and took a seat himself. Dave had one of the servants bring in tea and coffee for the group. John didn't want any so took Torren so Teyla could enjoy her tea. They made small talk for a while before they noticed that both Torren and John were falling asleep.

"I will just put Torren to sleep." Teyla said standing up. "Ronon can you bring John up."  
"Yeah." Ronon grunted, standing up from the chair.

"I'll just go with ya lad." Carson said also standing. "Just to give him a quick check."

Teyla tried to gently lift Torren from John's arms but it caused John to wake up and clutch Torren tightly.

"It is ok John." Teyla soothed. "I'm just going to put Torren to bed."

"Oh ok." John mumbled releasing his hold on Torren.

"Ronon is going to help you upstairs." Teyla added.

"I'm ok." John replied with a yawn.

"You need to rest John." Teyla scolded. "It has been a long day."

"Ok." John agreed and Ronon picked him up and put him the wheelchair.

"I'm going to put Madison to bed also." Jeanne said standing up with a sleepy daughter and following the others.

"Night." John called as he was pushed out of the room.

"Good night." the others called to him.

When they were upstairs they all went to the separate rooms.

Teyla put the sleeping baby into the cot and covered him with a blanket, and after turning on the baby monitor headed across to John's room.

When she entered John was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed wearing just his boxers, being held by Ronon as Carson checked his back.

"Oh hello lass, has the wee lad gone down for the night." Carson greeted.

"Yes he is fast asleep." Teyla replied looking around the room.

"This was your room when you were younger." Teyla asked John.

"Yeah." John gasped as Carson hit a tender spot.

"Sorry Lad." Carson apologised "I'll be done in a bit."

"S'ok." John replied.

"It is not what I would have expected." Teyla said looking around the large en-suite room.

"There used to be a lot of posters on the walls, and model airplanes everywhere." John said. "And it's a different bed."

"Yes is that not a hospital bed as you call it." Teyla asked.

"Yeah." John sighed. "Dave must have gotten it when he heard I was coming."

"Ok Colonel." Carson said "I'm all done with your back so I just need to rewrap your ribs."

"Ok." John sighed, still leaning against Ronon as Carson started wrapping.

When Carson had finished he and Ronon helped John lie down and then Carson started checking his feet and knee, much to John's discomfort.

After a few minutes Carson finished and John let out a sigh of relief. Carson then took his blood pressure and temperature and listened to his lungs.

"Ok Colonel." Carson said as he had finished "Get some rest and I'll be up to check on you later."

"Thanks Carson." John replied tiredly as Carson pulled the blankets up over his patient and then adjusted the bed so that John's legs were raised slightly.

"Good night John." Teyla said and leaned in and touched his forehead with hers "Sleep well."

"Night." Ronon said and left the room turning out the light and the three headed back down the stairs.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews. I will try to keep up with the update speed. I have the story finished so I shoul be able to post a chapter everyday.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

"How is he?" Dave asked Carson as they returned.

"Ach he's going to be fine eventually." Carson sighed. "Daft bugger can never keep himself out of trouble."

"Is there any permanent damage?" Dave asked.

"He should make a full recovery in time." Carson replied. "He will be left with scars but I hope that will be all."

"You hope." Dave said.

"Yes I hope." Carson replied. "Most people who went through what the Colonel has gone through would be dead. He is a very strong person and I cannot say for certain that everything will be ok, but I know John and he will do everything he can to make sure he is ok."

"I didn't realise it was that bad." Dave sighed. "He always manages to get himself hurt."

"Yes we have noticed that." Teyla sighed.

"Can you tell me what happened this time?" Dave asked.

"You don't have clearance to hear all of it." Rodney explained. "But I can give you a summary."

"Ok." Dave sighed "It'll have to do I suppose."

"Ok." Rodney replied and started telling them what had happened John.

"Oh God." Dave gasped as Rodney finished. "I… I can't believe it. How is he still alive? I would have been a mess."

"As I said your brother is very strong." Carson said.

"He has always been like that." Dave sighed. "He never admitted to being sick or in pain. He hated anyone to see him sick."

"He's still like that." Rodney added.

"Did you get the stair lift put in and his room fitted out just for his visit?" Carson asked.

"No." Dave replied. "They have been in place for years."

"Oh." Carson replied

"John was in an accident when he was 16." Dave explained. "The doctors told us that he would most likely never walk again."

"Oh wow." Rodney gasped. "He never told us that."

"No I didn't think he would have." Dave sighed. "He was involved in a car crash. Some drunk driver ran into him when he was on his way home from a party to celebrate finishing high school. He was in a coma for nearly a month. They told us at first that he may not wake from the coma and if he did there could be brain damage, but he slowly started pulling through.

He'd done some major damage to his back and legs. When he woke up he couldn't feel his legs but we knew that. He was pissed off. He spent the next month in hospital doing physical therapy and learning how to live as a paraplegic. As I said he was pissed and determined he would walk again. My father had the stair lift fitted and his room changed. He even got a special bed, got an electric wheelchair and a lot of other things to make life easier for him. When John came home he was so pissed that everything had been changed, but it did make life easier, so he reluctantly accepted it and used some of the things. Over the next month, to all of our surprise he started getting feeling back in his legs and after another few months started walking again."

"Wow I didn't know he graduated early." Rodney said.

"Most people would be amazed he recovered." Dave said. "Not that he finished school at 16."

"Yeah well I know him too well at this stage." Rodney sighed. "I have seen him do some remarkable things, so no, I'm not surprised he recovered, he can do anything he sets his mind to. But he has never told us anything about his child hood or much about his life before we started working with him."

"Oh." Dave replied. "And you all work with him in the air force or are you all civilian contractors as well."

"I'm the base Doctor or I was." Carson said

"I have worked with the military for years in weapons development and other areas." Rodney said. "And yes Ronon and Teyla are civilian contractors."

"Right." Dave sighed sarcastically. "And John is just a pilot."

"Yeah right." Rodney snorted. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard is the head of the military in our ... ah area. He is much more than just a pilot."

"Really." Dave asked in surprise. "I wasn't aware he had a command position."

"He has saved many lives." Teyla added "Mine and my sons included."

"Mine too." Ronon added "a couple of times"

"And mine." Carson added

"Mine too." Jeanne added

"He has saved mine on numerous occasions." Rodney added. "Every person on our base owes him their lives."

"Wow I uh. We didn't know any of this." Amanda stuttered.

"Yeah well he isn't one for bragging." Rodney said. "Well not about that kind of thing. So anyway, how is it he finished school so young."

"He skipped 2 grades." Dave explained. "One when he was in Middle school and another when he started high school."  
"He must have been very intelligent." Carson added.

"Yeah he was." Dave replied. "Although he tried not to show it. He was on the football team, as well as the chess team and the maths club. He was always top of his year but never spoke up in class, so his teachers were shocked every year when he got all A's"

"He is quite good at chess." Carson added.

"Yeah." Rodney reluctantly agreed.

"I don't think he ever lost." Dave replied. "Not that he entered many tournaments, but he did get quite a few first place trophies. My dad loved that John was so good at chess and they always played."

"He remains undefeated." Ronon grumbled.

"Really still?" Carson asked.

"Have you played him Rodney?" Jeanne asked. "You love chess."

"Yes." Rodney sighed.

"And he's beaten you." Jeanne gasped. "Oh my God that must be killing you. You hate to loose at chess."

"He is a good player." Rodney defended. "Its ok if it is against a competent player."

"Yet you insist on playing him every time he is in the infirmary." Teyla added. "Just because he is injured doesn't mean he can't play."

"It does when he is doped up on pain killers" Carson remarked. "But you have still never beaten him."

"No." Rodney admitted with a sigh.

"Don't' feel bad Rodney." Dave laughed. "John is a genius after all."

"What." Rodney stuttered. "What do you mean he's a genius? I'm a genius certified and all. He couldn't be."

"Oh he is." Dave assured. "He refused to do any IQ test when he was younger, but he eventually did in his last year of High school and he is a certified genius."

"Wow I never knew that." Rodney exclaimed. "He hides it well. Although he did mention he could have been in Mensa."

"The people from Mensa wouldn't leave him alone. They kept sending him forms, letters anything they could to get him to join, but he didn't want to." Dave said.

"Huh." Rodney replied. "What was his IQ?"

"I'm not sure." Dave replied. "I think it was 170 odd or something around that."

"Oh my God Rodney that's higher than yours and mine." Jeanne gasped.

Rodney sat staring at Dave for a minute trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"He's smarter than me." Rodney finally gasped. "And he's wasting his brain being a pilot."

"You sound just like my father." Dave said. "My father wanted both me and John working beside him and when he found out how smart John was, and how good he was with numbers, he was ecstatic."

"But John decided to be a pilot." Teyla said.

"John always wanted to be a pilot." Dave said "When John had the accident, my father thought John would give up on flying and do a business degree. But John got better and had other ideas."

"Is that when John stopped speaking to his father." Teyla asked

"No John went to Stanford instead of Harvard which annoyed my father and then John refused to do his degree in business. Things were a bit strained but they still spoke. My father was furious when John joined the Air Force and things got a bit worse. After that my father criticised everything John did. He was happy when John got married, but that ended after a few years because of the secrecy of his job that again annoyed my father. John had gotten hurt a few times over the years and it scared us, my father wanted him to leave. It caused a huge argument between all of us and that was when we stopped talking."

"What degree does he have?" Rodney asked.

"He has an honours degree in Aeronautical engineering an honours degree in Mathematics and a doctorate in Applied Mathematics." Dave replied

"He has a doctorate." Rodney gasped.

"Yeah." Dave replied "And he got the degrees before he joined the Air Force and continued his doctorate while in training. He finished college the same time as I did and I only left with a degree."

"That's impressive." Jeanne remarked.

"Yeah." Dave sighed. "So now that I've told you a bit about him from when I knew him, how about you tell me a few stories from the past few years."

"Ah that could be a problem." Rodney said. "You don't have clearance to hear most of the stories we could tell."

"So you won't tell me anything?" Dave sighed.

"That's not what I said." Rodney defended "I ah brought some papers for you both to sign. They are non disclosure agreements. If you sign them we can tell you some of what's been happening."

"And if we don't" Dave asked.

"Well then we can't discuss some things, well most things actually."

"I'll need to read over them." Dave said and Rodney pulled two very thick piles of paper out his backpack and handed them to Dave.

Dave had a quick glance through them and stopped at the last page.

"These are signed by the president." Dave gasped.

"Yeah." Rodney confirmed.

"How about we watch some TV for a while." Amanda suggested.

"Sounds good." Ronon replied and Amanda flicked on the television.

"The group watched TV for the next hour or so. Teyla excused her self after a while and went up to check on Torren and John. Torren was sleeping soundly but John was moaning and moving about in the bed. She quickly hurried down to get Carson. Carson and Dave followed her upstairs and Carson gave his patient a quick check without waking him. "It's alright lass he's just in a bit of pain. His meds have worn off. I'll just give him a shot and he'll be ok."

"Ok." Teyla smiled in relief as Carson pulled a syringe from his bag. He gently lowered the covers and swabbed Johns arm and inserted the needle. John's eyes flicked open as the needle went in, but closed again as Carson withdrew it. Carson gently pulled the covers back up and after making sure everything else was ok, he left the room. "He'll be all right now but I'll check on him again later."

"I am going to go to bed." Teyla said. "Please tell the others I said good night."

"Of course lass." Carson replied and he and Dave headed down stairs.

"You know he doesn't like needles." Dave said.

"Yes I have noticed that over the years." Carson replied. "He'd be running around with his hand falling off and not make a peep and as soon as the needles came out he'd tense up."

"Yeah sound's about right." Dave laughed "He was never bothered about being hurt but it was the fixing of it he hated."

"I'm looking forward to hearing some more tales from when he was a wee lad." Carson smiled.

"I have quite a few to tell." Dave replied with a smile.

They returned to the sitting room and passed on Teyla's message and after a bit they all headed to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following morning they awoke to a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. When Rodney woke he hurried down to the kitchen and found Carson, Ronon, Kaleb and Dave sitting around drinking coffee.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Dave informed him.

"It smells great." Rodney replied as he filled a mug with coffee and sat down.

"I'll go get Sheppard up." Ronon said standing.

"I'll come with ya lad." Carson added and he too stood and they both headed back upstairs.

They arrived back down stairs a few minutes later with John.

Teyla and Torren, Jeanne and Madison and Amanda had all joined the group in the kitchen and were waiting for breakfast.

"Morning." John greeted with a small smile.

"Morning." They all replied as Ronon pushed the wheelchair in beside Teyla.

"How did Torren sleep last night?" John asked Teyla

"Very well, he slept through the night as did I." Teyla replied happily

"Good. That's good." he replied smiling at them both.

Breakfast was brought in a few minutes later and everyone helped themselves. Torren was put in the high chair and Teyla got herself some food and got some toast for John.

John ate the 2 slices of toast and started playing with Torren while the others continued to eat. When everyone had finished Carson gave John his pills and a glass of water.

"Drink it all." Carson ordered. "You still seem to be a bit dehydrated, possibly a bit anaemic as well but we'll have to keep an eye on that."

John drank the water and handed the glass back to Carson.

"Ok so is there anything you want to do today." Dave asked the group.

"I want to show Madison the horses." John replied.

"Cool." Madison cried "I can't wait to see em."

"We can do that." Dave replied. "I'll have Trevor make sure they are all out. Is there anything else?"

"No not really." John replied "Maybe a tour around so everyone knows where everything is. I'm sure Ronon would like to go for a run around the grounds."

"Yeah." Ronon agreed. "Could do with a run."

"Ok I'll get Louisa to pack a picnic and we can all go for a walk around. We can stop for a picnic it's a nice warm spring day."

"That sounds lovely." Carson said "I'll just get a few things ready."

"Take your time Doc we have all day." John said.

"I will go and pack a few things for Torren." Teyla said taking the baby from the high chair and she too headed upstairs.

"Ah John I was just thinking." Dave started. "Your old wheelchair is still here if you want to use it. It might be more comfortable."

John looked up in surprise and looked around at his friends for a reaction. No one seemed to react so he figured Dave had told them last night. John took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Yeah I can try it."

"We have the electric one as well if you want to try that." Dave suggested "You'd be able to move around on your own."

John sighed and gave a reluctant nod and Dave left to get the wheelchairs ready.

Jeanne, Madison and Kaleb also left to get ready. Rodney quickly ran upstairs to get sun cream and Amanda left to get the picnic prepared leaving Ronon and John waiting for everyone.

"There's a nice area to go for a run especially in the morning." John said "I'll show you where and you can go for a run when ever you want."

"Cool." Ronon replied "Haven't been for a run in a while."

"Me either." John sighed. "But I'd settle for walking at the moment."

"You can bring me back here when you are back on your feet and we can race." Ronon suggested.

"Sounds good." John replied as Dave returned with the electric wheel chair.

"It will be easer for you to use this one." Dave said "So you might as well try it first."

"Fine." John huffed and Ronon stood and picked John up and put him in the new wheelchair.

John shuffled around for a bit and got comfortable. The control was on the right hand side, which was a bit awkward with the cast but John positioned his arm and carefully moved the chair forward testing it out.

"Cool." Ronon said. "Can it still be pushed?"

"Yeah." John replied.

"Good." Ronon said "Keller will kill us if we let you use that arm too much."

"You're scared of the tiny little doctor." John teased.

"She has big needles." Ronon defended.

"Don't I know it?" John shuddered

"You still don't like needles." Dave chided.

"No." John replied. "I still don't like them. How could anyone like them?"

"Not saying you should like them." Dave defended with a smile "Just don't be afraid of them."

"I'm not afraid." John objected. "Just don't like them"

"If you say so." Dave laughed as Teyla came in with Torren.

"Hey T.J." John called "are you ready to see the horses."

Torren giggled and squirmed in Teyla's arms.

"Yeah me too." John agreed.

"You are using a different wheelchair." Teyla commented

"Yeah this one I can move by my self." John said and gave her a demonstration.

"Can it still be pushed? You should not be using your hand too much." Teyla asked.

"Yeah it can." John replied with a smile.

Teyla was just settling Torren in his stroller when everyone else arrived back.

They gathered the things they would need and headed out with Ronon pushing John. They headed to the horses first, who were all in a large pasture grazing. Madison was delighted to see so many horses. John called one over and let her pet its head. Torren was trying with all his strength to get over nearer to the horses so Teyla took him out and brought him beside John. They spent nearly an hour with the horses before they continued with the tour.

"Do you miss riding horses?" Dave asked John as they moved away.

"Yeah sometimes." John replied "I miss the sense of freedom, but flying can feel like that too, just different."

"You ride them." Ronon asked.

"Yeah I used to." John replied "When I was younger. My mother always had us out on the horses and we learned very young how to ride them."

"Could be fun." Ronon said

"I never really liked it." Dave added. "I was always falling off."

"That's because the horse knew you were afraid." John smiled.

"Were you not afraid?" Teyla asked John

"No I loved it." John replied "I didn't see a reason to be afraid."

"Our mother started bringing him riding before he could walk." Dave said "He got thrown off so many times over the years and he still wasn't afraid."

"I hate horses." Rodney added "Never liked them. They were too big and mean."

"They aren't that big." John protested. "And they are not mean.

"Maybe they weren't too big for you. I was a short child." Rodney added.

"You obviously haven't seen any pictures of John as a child." Dave laughed.

"No I haven't why." Rodney asked.

"John was a tiny kid." Dave said "He was short and thin. There was nothing of him there. He didn't grow until he was 14 and then he just didn't stop. He was always thin though."

"Really I never would have guessed that." Rodney said.

"Yeah he was nearly 2 months premature." Dave added "so he had always been small."

"Dave." John growled shutting the other man up.

"Huh." Rodney said

They continued on their way make small talk until they arrived at a lake. They sat down for a while and relaxed in the warm sun.

"This is the life." Carson said. "Nobody shooting at us or trying to kill us. It would be great if we could do this everyday."

"Well we could." Rodney said. "But we would have to leave the uh base."

"Speaking of the base." Dave said pulling the forms out from a bag. "I had a read over those forms and both myself and Amanda have signed them."

"Brilliant." Rodney said and took the forms from Dave.

"What are those Rodney?" John asked

"Non disclosure forms." Rodney replied. "I've Okayed it with General O'Neill. He said we can tell your brother what you've been up to."

"Rodney." John growled. "You had no right; you should have asked me first."

"Do you not want your brother to know what you do with you life." Teyla asked.

"No not really." John replied. "He doesn't need to know."

"I'd like to know John." Dave said softly. "There is so much I don't know about you."

"I need to think about it." John replied quietly

"Ok I can accept that." Dave replied "But just know, you can tell me anything you like. I will not judge."

"You did before." John added quietly.

"I'm sorry about that John." Dave sighed. "I know I was wrong. I was just so annoyed with you. I would have said anything to hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Dave you called me a murderer, you said you didn't want me as your brother." John sighed.

"John I am sorry. I was pissed off. You were hurt and when you got that call, that was it, you left on a mission you couldn't tell us about."

"Well the same could still happen Dave." John sighed. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can stop, because if I do someone could die. And the people I've killed have all been in self defence. A lot of innocent people would be dead if I hadn't killed those people."

"I know you've only killed in self defence." Dave sighed. "I'm sorry I said that but surely there is someone else to take your place if you are injured or sick."

"No not always." John replied

"He saved my life although he was badly injured." Teyla added. "Torren and I would not be here if it were not for John."

"Wow, I'd ah love to hear that story." Dave said.

"Maybe when we sit down for the picnic we could tell it." John said. "Well most of it."

"I'd like that thank you." Dave replied and they continued on the walk.

John pointed out some places where Ronon could go for a run and showed them some interesting places. They had done nearly a full circle and could again see the house when they sat down for the picnic. Carson placed a cushion against a tree so that John could lean against it and then Ronon lifted John out of the chair and sat him down. Jeanne and Amanda and Rodney started spreading out the food on the blanket then they all sat around and started eating. Carson was beside John and got him some food and made him take his pills.

"So tell the story." Dave said when they had finished eating and Madison was playing nearby.

"I had been captured by an enemy." Teyla started. "He had held me captive for a while."

"John went missing for 12 days and when he came back he had information as to where Teyla was being held." Rodney added. "So we went to rescue her."

"We were too early." John continued. "The place was set up and waiting for her, but she wasn't there and the building had been booby trapped. It exploded with us inside."

"We were trapped." Ronon continued. "Sheppard had a piece of metal sticking through his side and was pinned down by other metal."

"We were rescued and the Colonel was in the infirmary getting prepped for surgery when we got Teyla's location. He had Dr. Keller patch him up so we could go rescue her."

"And they did." Teyla added "I was in labour when they arrived and Rodney delivered Torren while John and Ronon enabled us to escape."

"After we returned John spent the next 2 weeks in the infirmary." Rodney added.

"He needed surgery and blood transfusions as he lost even more blood on the rescue mission."

"God" Dave sighed. "Why couldn't anyone else have done it?"

"We needed someone to fly us in and he was the only one who could do it." Rodney replied.

"And that was only 9 months ago." Amanda asked.

"Yeah." John sighed.

"And now you are injured again." Amanda added.

"He's been injured in between as well." Rodney added.

"How bad." Dave asked.

"Well about a month later he had ah um something else go through his side again." Rodney elaborated. "He actually died that day but they got him back."

"Rodney." John growled.

"Well you did," Rodney said "He broke his ribs too. And about two months after that he got caught in an explosion and his back was shredded by glass."

"It was only a few cuts." John said.

"Jesus John, how are you not dead." Dave asked.

"Just lucky I guess." John smiled.

"And you are going to go back there?" Dave asked

"Well yeah, I wouldn't have left except they made me." John huffed.

"They had to make you take sick leave." Amanda asked in shock

"John does not like to be too far away from the base." Teyla said "Even when he is ill or injured."

"John you don't have to go back there." Dave said "You could get another job, a safe job here."

"But I want to go back Dave." John explained "My life is there now. Granted it is dangerous and not always easy, but that is where I want to be."

"I can't say that I understand." Dave sighed. "But I will respect your decision. Just remember that there is a job here for you if you want it."

"Thanks Dave." John replied with a smile

Teyla got up and she and Torren moved beside John. Torren reached for John so Teyla put him in Johns lap.  
"Hey T.J. Are you enjoying your walk?" John said and Torren giggled

"Yeah me too buddy."

They sat chatting for a while enjoying the fresh air.

Madison had been playing near by and was running back to the group. She had just gotten to the edge of the picnic blanket when she tripped over and landed on John's legs.

John tried not to scream with pain but a muffled cry made its way past his lips.

Jeanne quickly pulled Madison off of John and Teyla took Torren from his arms.

"Oh god I'm so sorry John." Jeanne said "Are you ok."

"S'ok." John groaned closing his eyes tight and clenching his teeth against the pain.

Carson quickly checked his legs and made sure they were ok.

"Where does it hurt lad." Carson asked

"Knee." John gasped out.

"Ok Colonel I'm going to give you a shot to help with the pain." Carson advised and pulled a pre loaded syringe from his bag and quickly injected the contents directly into John's knee. As the painkillers started to work Johns body slowly relaxed and he opened his eyes.

"Sorry guys." He said seeing everyone's concerned looks. "I'm ok."

"I'm so sorry John." Jeanne said

John turned to Jeanne; she was holding Madison who was crying

"Not your fault." John said softly "Hey Maddie, are you ok?"

Madison turned and looked at John with teary eyes and gave a quick nod.

"Did you hurt yourself?" John asked

Madison shook her head no.

"Why are you crying?" John asked softly.

"Cos I hurt you." Madison replied

"But I'm ok." John assured. "There's no need to cry."

"I'm sorry." Madison said

"Hey it's ok it was just an accident." John assured "I'm not mad and I'm ok now."

"Ok." Madison replied moving away from her mother and moving carefully beside John. "I really am sorry."

"I know." John smiled and pulled the little girl into an awkward hug.

"I'm glad you're ok." Madison said

"And I'm glad you're ok." John replied making Madison smile.

"Ok I think we should head back." Carson suggested.

"Yes." Dave agreed and they all started packing up.

Ronon picked John up carefully and put him in the wheelchair. Carson adjusted the chair so that John's knees were not bent too much. John was still in pain but tried not to show it for Madison sake.

The walk back to the house was quite and quick. As soon as they got in Carson and Ronon brought John upstairs and after Carson gave him a quick check up, they left him to sleep. Teyla put Torren down for a nap and then went to John's room to make sure he was ok. John had started to doze off but opened his eyes when Teyla entered.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Teyla said.

"Yeah I'm ok, a bit tired and my knee is sore, but I'll be ok."

"I am glad." Teyla replied and leaned in and gave John a kiss on the forehead. "Rest well John and I will see you later."

"Thanks Teyla." John smiled and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

_Thank you so much for all the reviews I love to get them._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Teyla went back down to the sitting room to find Dave sitting alone.

"The others have gone out to the swimming pool." Dave said.

"Are you not going to join them?" Teyla asked.

"No I think I will stay here for a bit." Dave sighed.

"Is there something bothering you." Teyla asked.

"You know John fairly well, right" Dave said

"Yes I do." Teyla replied. "I have known him for 5 years and we have grown very close."

"Is he happy?" Dave asked. "I mean I know he isn't now, but in general is he happy."

"Yes I believe so." Teyla smiled. "This year has been a trying one, but hopefully it will get better."

"Does he have many friends?" Dave asked

"John has many friends but only a few close ones. We have lost a few friends over the years." Teyla sighed.

"He always made friends so easily but none of them really knew him. He never let them get close. Has he had any relationships?"

"Yes a few, but nothing long term. It is hard to form relationships in his situation."

"How so?" Dave asked

"He is in charge of everyone on base and he would not have a relationship with someone he is in charge of."

"Ah I see." Dave smiled "And what about you, is he not in charge of you."

"Although I do take orders from him while we are on mission, he is not over me." Teyla replied.

"So how is it that you are not in a relationship?" Dave asked "I mean it is obvious to everyone that you both have feelings for each other."

"It is complicated." Teyla replied with a sad smile.

"Isn't it always?" Dave replied. "Would you like to be in a relationship with him?"

"I care very much for John." Teyla replied "But I could not ask him to raise another mans child. It would not be fair to him."

"Teyla, by the looks of things I don't think John would mind." Dave smiled "He adores Torren."

"I have noticed they get on well together." Teyla smiled. "When John was missing Torren was not himself. He did not sleep and was very grumpy. It wasn't until he saw John that he settled down."

"So he missed John." Dave said. "He must be very involved in your life if Torren was to notice he was missing."

"Yes he is. My own family are no longer with us and since Torren's father died I have been on my own. While everyone on Atl... on base has been very helpful, John is the one who stayed with Torren at night, so that I could get some sleep. He is always there if I need him."

"You really should talk to him about your feelings." Dave suggested. "He has never really been good at expressing how he feels. And he probably doesn't want to push you because Torrens father hasn't been gone that long."

"I will think about it." Teyla replied standing up "Thank you Dave."

Teyla went and joined the other sitting by the pool and Dave headed upstairs to Johns room. He quietly opened the door and walked to John's bedside. He stood for a few minutes watching his younger brother sleeping. He looked so young and carefree when he was asleep, unlike the lines of pain and stress he could see on John's face when John was awake. Dave sighed and left the room and headed for the pool to join the others.

It was 2 hours later when Torren started crying so Teyla left the pool and headed upstairs.

"I think we should send John and Teyla on a date." Dave suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea." Jeanne said. "They clearly are in love with each other."

"What really." Rodney asked "I didn't notice."

"You are hopeless Mer." Jeanne scolded. "Of course they are."

"Oh yes." Carson said "They have been fond of each other for quite a while now."

"Since before I came." Ronon added.

"So where should we send them." Amanda asked.

"I think out for dinner." Dave suggested. "John won't be up for much more than that."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Good I'll book it for tomorrow." Dave said "I don't think John will be up for it tonight."

"No I don't think he will." Carson said. "Speaking of the Colonel, Ronon can you join me and we can get him up."

Ronon gave a nod as he stood and followed the doctor upstairs.

When they arrived in Johns room Teyla and Torren were already there, talking to John.

"Hello Colonel." Carson greeted. "How is your knee feeling?"

"It's ok, not too bad now." John replied

"That's good ta hear." Carson replied. "Now would you like to get up and join the rest of us?"

"Yeah sure." John replied. "I just ah need to use the bathroom first."

"Of course lad, we'll get you dressed first and then Ronon will bring you in."

"K thanks." John replied and the two went about getting him dressed while Teyla wondered around the room with Torren.

Ronon then lifted John into the wheelchair and pushed him to the bathroom.

"I can uh take it from here buddy." John said.

"Are you sure Colonel?" Carson asked.

"Yeah this bathroom was designed for a wheelchair. I'll be fine."

"Call if you need a hand." Carson said as John closed the door.

When John had finished the group headed downstairs and out to the pool.

"I used to love this pool." John said as they stopped beside it.

"Yeah I remember you drove Mum mad when you were little, always diving in." Dave reminisced.

"Hey you were always in there too." John said.

"Only in the summer. I never insisted on going for a swim in the winter." Dave added.

"It wasn't that cold." John protested

"You could have used the indoor pool." Dave said.

"Nah It wasn't the same." John laughed.

"He started swimming when he was a baby and loved the water." Dave explained. "He was always in the water and when he was old enough he started surfing, then they could never get him out. He went swimming on the coldest days. Drove my mother mad."

"Oh yeah I love surfing." John sighed.

"Well you won't be able to do any surfing." Carson said. "But you could go for a dip in the pool if ya wanted."

"Really." John asked "What about the cast and bandages"

"We can cover them up for a bit." Carson explained. "You won't be able to swim but ya can float around for a bit."

"Yeah maybe later." John replied. "I'll think about it."

"Can I go swimming Mummy?" Madison asked.

"Maybe tomorrow it's getting a bit cool now." Jeanne replied.

"Yeah it is, let's head inside." Dave suggested.

The group gathered their things and moved to the pool room. It was a large room with a pool table in the middle and a bar at the side with couches around the sides.

"We were here at the funeral." Ronan said.

"Oh yeah we were, weren't we." John replied looking around.

"Do you still play pool?" Dave asked John.

"Don't get much of a chance." John replied. "We don't have a pool table on base."

"John was a bit of a pool shark." Dave said "He was very good at it."

"It's all math and angles." John smiled

"Speaking of which." Rodney interrupted. "Dave was telling me that you are a genius certified and all."

"Was he now?" John drawled, shooting a dirty look at Dave.

"Yes he was. Why didn't you tell me?" Rodney asked.

"I told you I could have been in Mensa." John defended "You never asked my IQ."

"Well what is it, Dave wasn't sure." Rodney said.

"It doesn't matter Rodney." John said "What difference does it make."

"I'd like to know." Rodney huffed. "I'd tell you mine."

"I know yours you told me enough times." John replied.

"Please." Rodney begged "I need to know."

"Fine." John huffed "the last test I did it was 179."

"That's, that's almost highest genius. You've know all this time that your IQ is higher than mine and you never said anything?" Rodney gasped.

"No Rodney I didn't." John sighed. "My IQ score never mattered to me, so it shouldn't matter to anyone else."

"You have a photographic memory don't you." Rodney said "that's how you always remember numbers so easily."

"No it's not photographic" John sighed "I'm just good at remembering numbers."

"So you are smarter than me and you've never bragged about it."

"Rodney I don't know half the things you do." John sighed.

"But you could, if you wanted to." Rodney added. "If you studied physics and everything I have, you would be."

"Yeah but I wont." John said. "Look I'm happy being who I am. I don't want to be known as a genius. I'm a pilot that's all. So can we drop this?"

"Ok fine." Rodney huffed and took a seat as Ronon lifted John onto the couch beside Teyla and Torren.

Torren crawled over onto Johns lap and lay back against his chest.

"Does that not hurt?" Amanda asked "I thought your ribs were broken."

"Na he's only little." John smiled at the little boy. "He wouldn't hurt his uncle John."

They stayed in the pool room until dinner was served and they made their way to the dining room. The dinner was delicious and everyone ate their fill, with Ronon and Rodney eating to their hearts content. After dinner Teyla feed Torren and John took his pills and they headed to the sitting room. Dave put on a movie and they spent the rest of the evening watching it. Afterwards they talked for a while and had some coffee, tea and biscuits.

Afterward Teyla took Torren to bed and Jeanne and Kaleb brought Madison to bed. John let out a yawn as they went.

"Lets get you to bed too." Carson said standing up.

John sighed as Ronon helped him to the wheelchair.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked John, seeing the frown on his face.

"Nothing." John huffed.

"Yes there is, tell us." Rodney replied

"I just hate feeling like this." John sighed "I feel like a child, I can't do anything for myself. I mean, I've to go to bed at the same time as Torren and Madison."

"You don't have to go to bed lad." Carson said.

"I know, but I am tired." John sighed "I just hate this."

"I know lad but it will get better." Carson said "Let's get you to bed."

"Ok." John sighed. "Night guys."

"Goodnight John." They replied as John was pushed out of the room.

Ronon and Carson helped John get ready for bed and then Carson checked his wounds before they left him to sleep. They returned to the sitting room and watched another film. They all went to bed after it had finished.

John woke in the middle of the night when he heard crying. He could hear Teyla soothing Torren. "Teyla." He called as loud as he dared.

Teyla heard him calling and rushed in with Torren in her arms.  
"Are you ok John?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied. "I heard Torren crying. I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"He is teething." She informed him. "Sometimes he doesn't sleep when the tooth is coming down."

"Ah I see." John replied.

"I'm sorry that he woke you." Teyla smiled.

"No its ok I don't mind." John smiled back. "You can stay in here for a while, if you want some company."

"I do not want to keep you from getting some sleep." Teyla protested.

"I really don't mind." John assured.

"If you are sure." Teyla said. "I will just go downstairs to get him a bottle. Do you want anything?"

"No I'm good. Thanks." John replied as he adjusted the bed into a sitting position.

"I can hold Torren while you get it."

"Thank you John that would be helpful." Teyla replied and placed the sniffling baby onto Johns lap. She hurried to the kitchen and warmed up the bottle and hurried back upstairs. Torren was still sitting on Johns lap but he was happily chewing on one of John's fingers. John shuffled over in the bed to make more room and Teyla sat down beside him and took Torren in her arms. Torren happily took his bottle and started drinking.

"Here lay back, you'll be more comfortable." John suggested moving over another bit to give Teyla more room.

"Thank you John." She replied as she shuffled back and pulled her legs up onto the bed. She gently pulled the covers over her as it was a bit chilly. She carefully leaned in against his uninjured shoulder.

"Thank you for this John." Teyla said. "It can sometimes get lonely at night."

"My door is always open Teyla." John replied softly "When ever you need me just call, no matter what time it is."

"Thank you." Teyla replied and noticed that Torren was asleep. She gently removed the bottle from his mouth and was going to bring him back to his room.

"You can stay here." John suggested. "If you want."

"I would like that thank you." Teyla replied and lay back down snuggling a bit closer to John but being careful of his injuries. She moved Torren so he was in between both of them and pulled the covers up higher. John was already nearly asleep so she closed her eyes and with a content sigh she too fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where is Teyla?" Rodney asked "She is normally up by now."

"Ah wee Torren was awake for a bit last night." Carson said. "She may be tired."

"Oh I didn't hear him." Rodney said

"Will we wake Sheppard?" Ronon asked." Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Yes." Carson agreed. "He said he wanted a shower this morning so it may take a while."

The two headed up stairs and went to John's room. They were very surprised to find Teyla and Torren snuggled up against John still fast asleep

"Should we wake them?" Ronon asked.

"Aye we should." Carson replied. "But I hate to disturb them."

"Then stop talking." John muttered opening his eyes. He looked to see Teyla and Torren beside him and gave a little smile.

"Morning Teyla" he greeted seeing her eyes open.

"Is it morning." Teyla asked looking around and seeing Ronon and Carson, her checks went warm. She looked down at Torren to see that he was just waking up.

"I will change him and see you down stairs." Teyla said and climbed out of the bed with Torren.

Ronon and Carson moved to either side of John's bed.

"So care to tell us what happened last night lad." Carson asked with a grin.

"Nothing happened." John smiled. "Torren was awake and I told Teyla she could stay in here until he went back to sleep, and well we all fell asleep."

"If you say so lad." Carson smiled. "Now let's get you up and into the shower."

"Ok." John smiled as they helped him into the wheelchair and into the bathroom.

Carson wrapped his cast and helped him into the seat in the shower.

"Call when you are done and we will help you out." Carson said.

They waited about 10 minutes before John called. They went in and wrapped a towel around his waist and helped him into the wheelchair and helped him to shave.

"The bathroom really is well designed." Carson commented looking around.

"Yeah my father tried to make everything easier when I ah had the accident." John explained. "He ripped out the old one and put in all new fittings suitable for a wheelchair. There was an electronic arm to get me in and out of the shower. That was great because I didn't need anyone's help."

"Can you use it now?" Ronon asked.

"No it has to go under your arms and that would put too much pressure on my ribs." John said.

"Oh" Ronon replied.

"Ok lad lets get you dressed and down to breakfast." Carson said and they moved to the bedroom.

It took a few minutes to get John dressed and then they headed down stairs and joined the others for breakfast.

They decided to go for another walk after breakfast. It was colder than it had been the previous day, so John was made wrap up before they left. The walk didn't last as long as the one the previous day and they returned after an hour. Ronon helped John onto the couch when they returned and John fell asleep for an hour. When he woke up Madison wanted to go for a swim and Carson told John a dip would do him good, so John agreed and Carson helped him change into some swim trunks. John was conscious of the damage visible on his body and was reluctant to be so exposed, but trying to get a wet t-shirt off him without hurting him would not have been easy. So he reluctantly let Carson wheel him to the indoor swimming pool in the old wheelchair. Carson was also wearing his swimming trunks, as was Ronon. They were both going into the pool with John.

When they arrived Kaleb, Jeanne and Madison were already in the pool. Rodney and Dave were sitting on lounge chairs and both had their lap tops out. Teyla was in the pool with Torren and Amanda was swimming lengths.

Carson stopped the wheelchair and Ronon lifted John out and headed for the pool.

"Just remember the chlorine may sting a bit at first." Carson warned following them into the water.

Ronon gently lowered John into the water and held his friend until he could float on his own.

John gasped as the chlorine started stinging the wounds on his back, but the pain only lasted a few seconds.

"Now Colonel." Carson warned. "No swimming and don't even try to stand up. Just relax and float Ronon and I are here."

"I'm good." John said laying his head back in water.

John spent a good hour just floating and relaxing. It felt good not to have any pressure on any of his wounds. He would have loved to stay there for ever but all too soon Carson said it was time to get out. John sighed as Ronon lifted up and brought him out of the water and into the wheel chair.

Dave grabbed a couple of towels and brought them over to the three he handed one each to Ronon and Carson and then went to wrap one around John. John leaned forward so Dave could get the towel around him

"Oh God John your back." Dave gasped.

John quickly leaned back in the chair to block Dave's view. He reached out and grabbed the towel. "I can manage myself." John sighed.

"I'm sorry John." Dave said pulling the towel back off of John. "I just … I wasn't prepared to see that. I… God I'm sorry."  
"S'ok." John sighed and leaned forward again.

This time Dave very gently wrapped the towel around Johns back and started drying him. When he was somewhat dried Ronon helped him upstairs to get changed and he moved back to the electric wheel chair. They headed back down stairs and they all had a lovely lunch. Afterwards John was tired so went to lie down and Teyla put Torren down for a nap.

After an hour of sitting around Ronon decided to go for a run along the path John had shown him.

Teyla was upstairs checking on Torren when she heard sounds coming from John's room. After checking Torren she went into his room he was moaning and trashing about.

"John" she called "Wake up it's just a dream."

John woke with a start and saw Teyla standing near him.

"Hey Teyla." He smiled

"Are you ok John?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah just a dream." John sighed "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It is fine." Teyla smiled "I was just checking on Torren. Do you want to go back to sleep or would you like to get up."

"I think I'll get up." John said. "Can you ask Ronon to come up?"

"Ronon is gone for a run." Teyla said. "I can get Carson or Rodney for you."

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks." John said. "You might need to get both of them. Rodney will be complaining about his back other wise."

"Of course." Teyla smiled and left the room.

She returned a few minutes later carrying Torren.

"Torren just woke up." She explained. "Rodney is just gone for a walk with Carson but I spoke to Dave and will be up in a few minutes."

"I can wait until Ronon comes back." John said. "There's no need to bother Dave."

"It's no bother John." Dave said picking that moment to enter the room.

"I will see you down stairs." Teyla smiled and left them to it.

"Ok how do you want to do this?" Dave asked

"Really Dave, you don't have to do this. I can wait," John said.

"Just let me help you John, please." Dave said.

"Ok just grab my pants and help me get them on." John sighed

Dave quickly grabbed the pants and moved beside John and pulled the covers off.

"Just put the ends over my feet." John instructed. "Gently."

Dave carefully pulled the pants on and pulled them up over the strap on John's injured knee and up around his waist.

"Ok now what?" Dave asked.

"Now just move the wheelchair over and then lift me in." John instructed.

Dave moved the chair beside the bed and put one arm under John's knees and one behind his back and gently lifted his brother into the wheelchair. John left out a grunt of pain as he sat down.

"Are you ok, did I hurt you?" Dave asked.

"I'm fine." John replied "it just hurts a bit when I'm moved."

"How much weight have you lost." Dave asked

"Not really sure." John replied "Too much."

"You can say that again." Dave sighed. "I can feel your bones through your clothes. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"No I can manage." John grumbled and moved the chair to the bathroom and closed the door. Dave sighed and headed back down stairs.

John came out of the bathroom and found Dave gone. He sighed and moved the wheelchair to the door and then down the hall to the stairs. He carefully manoeuvred the chair onto the lift and headed down stairs. He just reached the bottom when Carson and Rodney returned.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing lad." Carson shouted when he saw John

"I just came down stairs." John replied.

"On your bloody own." Carson shouted again "You should have waited for someone to help ya. You've surely done some damage moving yourself around like that."

"Dave helped me up." John defended "I just came down that stairs on my own."

"Ya shouldn't be doing anything on your own lad." Carson sighed "I'll just give you a quick check."

"I'm fine Carson." John sighed. "Dave helped me get dressed and get into the chair. I just came down the stairs on my own. There is no damage done."

"What's going on?" Dave asked hearing the noise.

"This daft bugger came down the stairs on his own." Carson said

"I thought you said you could manage." Dave queried.

"I could. I did." John sighed "I can manage some things on my own."  
"You will slow down your recovery Colonel." Carson scolded as he checked John over. "You don't seem to have done any damage. I know you don't like to ask for help lad but for the moment you just have to suck it up and let us help you."

"I am letting you help me." John growled and hit the controller on the chair and went away from them. He went outside and saw Teyla and Torren sitting down, so he went over to them.

"Hey Teyla, Hey T.J." he greeted.

"Hello John." Teyla smiled and Torren laughed happily. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." John huffed.

"Tell me." Teyla encouraged

John sighed and told he what had happened inside.

"I told Dave I could manage on my own." John explained. "I meant I could manage to go to the toilet on my own. He thought I meant getting downstairs so he left. I didn't want to sit there waiting for someone when I could do it myself."

"I understand." Teyla said giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I can explain to Carson if you would like."

"I would have explained myself but they just weren't giving me a chance and speaking to me like a child, so I just left." John sighed.

"It is fine." Teyla smiled. "I was going to go for a short walk with Torren would you like to come."

"Yeah that sounds good." John smiled. "But you won't be able to push me and push his stroller and after the dressing down I just got, I don't think I should do it on my own."

"You can hold Torren." Teyla replied "and I will push you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, what if I drop him."

"The straps from his stroller are removable." Teyla said "We can adjust them to attach to you somehow."

"There are straps in the wheelchair." John advised "We can put them around me and then attached the straps from the stroller."

"Wonderful." Teyla replied and handed Torren to John. She proceeded to remove the straps from the stroller and returned to the wheelchair.

"Where are the straps on this." She asked John.

John showed her the straps and she pulled them around him one across his chest and one across his lap. She then attached the straps from the stroller and strapped Torren in. When she was finished they were both secured safely to the wheelchair.

"Why are there straps on the wheelchair?" Teyla asked and they started walking.

"This wheelchair was designed for me when I had an accident. My father had every safety devise installed in the house and he had straps on the wheelchair so I wouldn't fall out. Depending on where a person is paralysed sometimes they tend to slip out of the chair, so would need to be strapped in. I didn't need the straps; they would be more for someone paralysed from the neck or chest down."

"And you were only paralysed from the waist down." Teyla asked

"Yeah." John replied.

They continued talking about it during their walk, with John divulging more about his past than he ever had before. He told her all about the accident and his months of recovery and by the time they returned an hour later, she felt she knew him better.

They reached the house just as Ronon was returning from his run.

"Hey." John greeted. "Did you enjoy your run?"

"Yeah t'was good." Ronon panted "Did you go for a walk."

"Yes." Teyla smiled "We needed some air."

"Ok." Ronon replied and they all headed inside.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Amanda asked as she saw them come in.

"Yes it was nice." Teyla replied and they headed to the sitting room.

Ronon headed upstairs for a shower and Teyla un-strapped Torren from John and sat down on the chair beside John. Rodney arrived in a few minutes later and plonked down beside Teyla.

"Are you ok?" Rodney asked. "I mean after earlier. You um seemed pretty upset."

"I'm fine Rodney." John sighed "But thanks for asking."

"I mean, I understand why you were upset." Rodney continued. "I mean, I would have been too, but Carson was just worried about you."  
"I know Rodney." John sighed again "But I didn't do anything wrong. Can we just drop this please?"

"Ok sure." Rodney agreed.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Jeanne arrived in and had a seat.

"What have you guys been up to?" John asked

"Madison wanted to go see the horses again, so we went." Jeanne replied. "She fell in some mud on the way back so Kaleb brought her upstairs to get changed."

"John used to drive my mother mad with the amount of mud he brought in." Dave said as he came in. "He used to come in covered in mud and never wanted to be changed. When he was very young he would run around as my mother chased him."

"That sounds like John alright." Teyla laughed. "He has not improved much."

"Hey." John objected. "I'm not that bad."

"You return from nearly every mission either hurt or covered in mud. Sometimes both." Teyla laughed

"Yes but I have a shower straight away." John protested

"Yes that is true, especially if it delays your visit to the infirmary." Teyla added.

"Well it wouldn't be nice of me to get the infirmary all muddy now would it?" John smiled back.

"No it would not and I am sure Dr. Keller appreciates your efforts." Teyla said with a smirk.

"Only if he isn't injured." Carson said as he and Ronon entered the room.

"I always go straight to the infirmary if I am badly injured." John defended.

"That's only because you are carried there." Rodney scoffed.

"If I can manage to make it home with out having to be carried on a stretcher, then I can make it to the shower." John smiled.

"Aye but we would be ok about the mess if you are anyway hurt. We just want to make sure you are ok." Carson said.

"I know Carson." John sighed. "But sometimes I just don't realise I'm hurt until I've relaxed a bit."

"Aye I know lad." Carson sighed "And I'm sorry about earlier. I should have listened to you."

"It's ok Carson. I know you were just worried." John said with a small smile.

"Are you saying that you've walked around not realising you were injured." Dave asked.

"Well, yeah occasionally." John replied. "Sometimes you are so hyped up with adrenalin that you just don't notice some injuries. It's how we manage to keep going through battles."  
"Jesus." Dave sighed.

"It's not just me, a lot of people are the same. Right Ronon." John defended

"Yeah." Ronon grunted "Be dead otherwise."

"We all put up with things to get the job done. Like Rodney has often gone days without sleep." John said "It's the same kinda thing."

"Yeah I'm sure." Dave sighed.

"Anyway." John said "Any plans for the next few days."

"Not really." Dave replied "I wanted to leave it open and see what you were feeling up to."

"Oh ok." John replied "I'm feeling pretty good, so I'm up for doing something."

"Ok great I'll see if there are any ball games on." Dave said. "You do still like football?"

"Yeah of course." John replied "It would be great to catch a game while we are here and maybe we could go to the movies."

"Yeah no problem, I'll find out what's on." Dave replied

"It's been so long since I've seen something in the movies." John said "The popcorn is much better than in AT… on base."

"I love popcorn." Teyla smiled.

The group sat talking and watching TV for the next hour.

"You should go get ready for dinner." Dave said to John.

"Why would I need to get ready?" John questioned.

"We are going out for dinner." Dave said.  
"Oh ok." John replied. "Ronon can you give me a hand getting ready."

"Yeah sure." Ronon replied and pushed John out of the room.

"Dress nice." Dave instructed.

"I will also get myself and Torren ready." Teyla said standing up.

"Just get yourself ready." Jeanne said standing up. "I'm going to take care of Torren tonight, so you can have a night off."

"You do not need to do that Jeanne." Teyla protested.

"I know." Jeanne replied. "But I'm sure you could do with a night off. I'm sure you haven't had one since John went missing."

"Thank you Jeanne." Teyla replied handing Torren to her. "I will go get dressed."

Thanks for the reviews. I am posting two chapters todays especially for Shadows of Realm. Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Half an hour later John arrived down dressed in a nice shirt and sweater and some loose jeans. Teyla arrived down a few minutes later wearing one of the dresses she had bought.

"Wow." John gasped "You look… You look fantastic."

"Thank you John." Teyla smiled. "You are also looking well. Are the rest of you not getting dressed?"

"Ah well… Ah." Rodney stuttered.

"What Mer is trying to say, is that it will just be the two of you tonight." Jeanne said

"What. Why." John asked.

"We thought the two of you could do with a break." Dave replied. "The car is ready and waiting to bring you to the restaurant. Antonio will get you into the wheelchair and he will wait for you and then bring you home."

"You have this all planned out." Teyla commented.

"Yes we do." Jeanne smiled. "Now get going and enjoy yourselves."

"Ok." John smiled and after they both gave Torren a kiss goodbye, they headed to the car. Ronon helped John into the car and then they headed for the restaurant.

When they arrived Antonio helped John into the wheelchair and then they headed inside. John gave his name and they were seated quickly. They were lead to a table for two and the chair had already been removed so Teyla pushed John into place.

When they were seated the waiter came and gave them menus and took their drink orders.

"This is a really nice restaurant." Teyla commented as they read the menus.

"Yeah it is." John replied. "My Dad used to bring us here on special occasions. It's not exactly a place for kids but the food is good."

"What kind of occasions." Teyla asked.

"Birthdays mostly." John replied "but sometimes we'd come if we got a good report card from school."

"That sounds nice." Teyla replied with a smile.

"Yeah it was, especially before my Mom died." John added "After she passed away it just wasn't as much fun."

"What age were you when she passed away." Teyla enquired.

"I was 14." John replied.

"So it was before your accident."

"Yeah. My mum would have babied me so much if she had still been alive." John laughed. "She was always so over protective of me."

The waiter came and took their orders and when had had left they continued.

"I am sure she was doing what she thought was best." Teyla added.

"Yeah but she was never like that with Dave and it annoyed me." John smiled. "It's because I was really sick when I was a baby."

"Because you were born too early." Teyla asked.

"Well I suppose that was one of the reasons. But because I was premature and so small I kept getting sick and spent a lot of time in hospital."

"Was your father the same?" Teyla asked.

"Not as much." He replied. "He might have been when I was very young, but I don't remember that. When my Mom died he didn't seem to care at all, but after my accident he got very over protective."

"My father was the same. After my mother was taken he was very distant. But after I went missing, when I went on a hunt, he became a lot more protective."

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing down their food. They ate in silence for a few minutes enjoying the food before John spoke again.

"I was really angry with my father for a while after the accident, even when I was able to walk again. He was being really over protective and I know this sounds insane, but he seemed happier. I thought he was happy I was alive but when I started getting feeling back in my legs, he seemed less happy."

"Perhaps he thought he would lose you when you got better." Teyla said.

"That's probably true. He was really annoyed when I moved out to start college. I was only 16 and I was still in the wheelchair at the time."

"I thought you had recovered when you started college." Teyla asked as they continued to eat.

"I had only just started getting some feeling back in my legs at that stage. It was a few months before I could actually walk."

"Well I am sure in that case, that your father was worried about you being out on your own."

"That and the fact that, although I had been accepted to the college he wanted me to go to, I went to a different one and I studied what I wanted and not what he wanted me to."

"You followed your own path in life. Many parents wish for their children to follow a certain path and do not like it when they choose their own."

"My father wanted me to work with him and Dave." John sighed "I just couldn't see myself sitting behind a desk for the rest of my life."

"Well you certainly never sit behind your desk now." Teyla laughed

"I know." John agreed "I hate paper work."

"Yes we are all aware of that John. I did not go down the path my father chose for me. Instead I live away from my people and am raising my son alone."

"You are not alone Teyla. I'm not going anywhere," John assured taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you John." She smiled back. "I worry that Torren will suffer because of my choices."

"Hey, Torren will not suffer, he will have a great life whatever he does. You will ensure that he is brought up with all the values of the Athosians and he will be a good man."

"Since I have moved to Atlantis, I see the things that my people do not have and have done without. I want more for my son than what he could have with my people. I would not change the way I was brought up but…."

"You want the best for Torren. That's totally understandable. No one would think any less of you for wanting that."

"I am also afraid that you will leave us again." Teyla explained. "How can I give him all your people have to offer and then take it away from him?"

"I'm not leaving Teyla." John assured. "And you would always be welcome here. If anything were to happen to me, you would be taken care of."

"If you were recalled again, you would have to leave." Teyla said.

"I would not leave you behind this time." John assured. "I left the last time because I felt we would be back. I would miss you and Torren too much."

"And we you." Teyla agreed as the waiter cleared their dishes. They placed their orders for desert and sat in silence waiting for it. After a few minutes their desert were brought down and they both happily started eating.

"Mmmm this is delicious." John said.

"Yes as is this." Teyla agreed

"Would you like a taste?" John asked holding out the spoon to Teyla.

Teyla smiled and leaning in ate the desert from the spoon. "It is delicious. Would you like to try some of mine?"

John gave a small nod and she fed him some of her desert. He agreed it was fantastic and they continued sharing the deserts. When they had finished John asked for the bill and handed over his credit card to pay. When they were given the receipt they started to go outside to the car but were stopped near the exit by someone calling

"Colonel Sheppard."

They turned around and saw a young man moving towards them from a small private room.

"Captain Simpson." John said as he recognised the man.

The young Captain snapped to attention and saluted. "Colonel Sir, Ma'am"

"At ease Captain." John ordered. "I wasn't aware you were from this area."

"I'm not sir." Simpson replied. "My sister is living here."

"Ah yes you are on two weeks leave for her wedding." John said.

"Yes Sir." Simpson replied. "She is getting married this weekend. I had to get fitted for my tux so I had to come early. Are you from around here Sir?"

"Yeah. We are visiting my brother for a few days." John replied

"That's nice, you deserve a break." Simpson replied. "Sir, my family is just over there, I was wondering if I could introduce you."

"Oh um yeah sure." Sheppard agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you Sir. My father used to be in the Marines and would love to meet you."

"And why is that." John asked

"I suppose he'd like to put a face to all the stories I've told him Sir." Simpson grinned

"Ok Captain lead the way."

"I could push the wheelchair if you like Ma'am." Simpson said to Teyla.

Teyla gave him a nod and moved to the side and let him push the wheelchair into the room as she followed.

Captain Simpson stopped and walked up beside John.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to my commanding officer Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." He said to his family "Colonel Sheppard this is my family."

"Pleased to meet you all." Sheppard greeted.

An older man stood from the table and moved in front of John and saluted

"Colonel Sheppard Sir, it is good to finally meet you. I'm Major Peter Simpson retired, Jason's father"

"It's nice to meet you too." John replied. "This is Teyla Emmagan, she works with us."

"A pleasure Ma'am." Peter said nodding to Teyla and turning back to John. "Jason was telling me you been injured. How are doing?"

"I'm getting there, thanks." John replied.

"Hi I'm Marie, Jason's mother." An older lady said moving beside Peter. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you too." John replied

"We just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for Jason. I know it's hard to get time off to come back home, as you are based so far away and well, we really appreciate having him back for the wedding."

"It's not a problem ma'am." He replied with a smile "We couldn't have him missing his sisters wedding."

"Hi I'm Rebecca, Jason's sister." A younger woman said as she joined the group. "Thank you again for getting Jason home."

"You're welcome." John replied.

"So are all the things Jason has told us about you true." Rebecca asked.

"Uh I don't know, what has he told you." John asked.

"Just that you have saved him and everyone on your base hundreds of times. That you've gone on rescue missions even though you were injured and that you don't leave anyone behind."

"It wasn't hundreds of times." John argued.

"Maybe not hundreds Sir." Jason added "But you have put your life on the line a good few times to save us."

"Well yeah" John agreed "Otherwise I'd have to do all the work myself. And you know how much I hate paperwork."

"Yes Sir." Jason grinned. "We all know that. But you did save me alone once Sir and you wound up in the infirmary because of it."

"All in a days work." John smiled "And we were both out of the infirmary in a few days."

"What was wrong with you?" Marie asked "you never told us you were in the infirmary."

"It was just a concussion Mum, nothing to worry about. But Colonel Sheppard got shot during the rescue."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"It was only a flesh wound, on my arm." John said. "It was no big deal."

"Well thank you for saving our son." Marie said. "It makes it a little bit easier knowing his has a descant CO looking out for him."

"Thank you." John replied awkwardly.

"We should get going." Teyla suggested.

"Yeah." John agreed.

"We hope you get back on your feet soon." Marie said "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"That goes for all of us." Peter added.

"Thank you." John said again. "Captain Simpson I will see you back in Peterson in 2 weeks for our trip back."

"You are going back to your post that quickly." Rebecca gasped.

"Yeah lots to be done and I'll need to start on Physical Therapy to get back to normal, so might as well get back to base to start it." John replied.

"I thought you only have 2 weeks off Jason." Marie asked.

"I do." Jason replied. "I have to be back in Peterson next week to help get things ready for our return trip."

"Oh ok." Marie replied. "Well thank you again Colonel."

"Bye guys." John replied "enjoy the wedding"

"Goodbye." Teyla added and started pushing John out the door.

"He seems really nice Jason." They heard Rebecca say.

"Yeah he is." Jason replied as they went out the door.

Teyla and John made their way to the car where Antonio was waiting for them. He helped John into the car and after putting away the wheelchair, they started driving home.

"I really enjoyed our time together." Teyla said.

"Yeah me too." John replied with a smile. "You know, when I was trapped in the rubble I had a dream about you."

"Really what was the dream about?" Teyla enquired.

"We were having dinner together, in one of the Athosioan tents, and talking about how nice it was to spend time together. Then you thanked me for rescuing you."

"But this was before you had rescued me."

"Yeah." John sighed "I regained consciousness when I realised I hadn't actually rescued you."

"I am very grateful John." Teyla replied leaning in closer and taking his hand in hers.

"I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you or Torren." John said.

"Thank you." Teyla said and leaned in and kissed John.

John kissed her back. It was a gentle kiss, full of longing from both sides.

Teyla pulled away after a few minutes to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry John; I should not have done that." She said.

"No, its ok." John replied reassuringly. "I'm glad you did. I've ah… I've wanted to do that for quite a while, but I didn't want to push you too much."

"I too have been thinking about it for quite a while, but I have a child and I did not want you to feel pressure."

"Teyla I love Torren. You know that." John said.

"If we were to be involved, Torren would be a big part of your life." Teyla said.

"He already is." John replied. "I want both of you in my life."

"I am very happy to hear that John." Teyla smiled and kissed him again.

"What is this Marry that Madison was speaking of? Is this a custom of yours?"

"Uh well people here get married as a sign of commitment, when they decide to spend the rest of their lives together." John explained

"Ah yes we have a similar custom, but we would not partake until the relationship has been in place for some time."

"It's the same with marriage." John assured "When a couple decides they might like to get married they get engaged first and then a year or more later, they get married and then have a wedding, like Captain Simpson's sister."

"Would they become engaged straight away?" Teyla asked.

"No normally people would date for a while before they got engaged, well unless they new the person very well and knew they wanted to get married. But not everyone gets married. A lot of people just live together for ever."

"So we can just date for now." Teyla said.

"Yes." John agreed. "This was our first date."

"Should we tell the others?" Teyla asked as they pulled up outside the house.

"Na, lets leave them stew for a bit." John smiled.

Antonio helped John out of the car and then left to put the car away, as Teyla pushed the wheelchair into the house.

They made their way to the sitting room and found everyone there. Madison and Torren were still up as it was still early.

"Hey guys." Dave greeted "Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yeah it was good, just liked I remembered the place." John replied.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah actually." John replied. "We ran into one of my men, Captain Simpson, and he introduced us to his parents and his sister. He's home on leave for his sisters wedding."

"Oh that's nice." Jeanne replied, disappointed that it hadn't been about him and Teyla.

"Which one is Simpson?" Rodney asked

"He's the guy we had to rescue a few months back, he wound up with a concussion and I got shot in the arm." John explained

"Ah yes." Rodney replied.

"We were talking to his family for a while. That was it really." John added.

"He had told his parents how John had saved him." Teyla added "They were very pleased to meet him."

"Yes I'm sure they were, Mr. Flyboy to the rescue as always." Rodney mumbled

"That's Colonel Flyboy to you." John replied. "How was Torren?"

"Oh he was fine." Jeanne said

"Did he eat his dinner?" Teyla asked as she picked him up from the ground.

"Yes he ate most of it." Amanda replied.

"That is good too hear." Teyla replied. "I think I will give him a bath before bed. John would you like to help me."

"Yeah sure." John replied taking Torren in his arms. Then Teyla moved behind him and pushed him out of the room leaving the others in shock.

"They must be getting on well if she asked him to help with Torren." Jeanne said.

"But he always helps with Torren." Rodney said.

"Only if Teyla has something to do." Ronon said. "They normally don't do it together."

"Well maybe things went well this evening." Dave said.

They arrived back down half an hour later with Torren in one of his new pyjamas and looking tired.

"We just came down to say goodnight." Teyla said. I am going to put Torren to bed and then I will be back down."

"Ok luv." Carson said "we'll be here."

Everyone said goodnight to Torren as they left the room. Teyla returned a few minutes later and sat down.

"That was quick." John commented.

"He was tired so went to sleep very quickly."

"That's good. Hopefully he will sleep tonight." John said.

"Yes I hope so."

"I'm going to bring Madison to bed." Jeanne said standing up and Kaleb followed her carrying Madison.

"I think you should go to bed too John." Carson suggested.

"Yeah ok." John agreed to everyone's surprise.

"Night everyone." John called as Ronon wheeled him out.

Ronon helped John get ready for bed and Carson gave him his meds before leaving him to sleep. A few minutes after Carson and Ronon left, Teyla came into his room to find him nearly asleep. She quietly moved beside him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight John." She said and then quietly left and she too went to bed.

* * *

Thanks for the reveiws. Please keep thm coming I love to hear what you think of the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The following morning when Carson went to check on John, he was still asleep but was moaning and looked pale.

"Colonel wake up." Carson called gently shaking the sleeping mans shoulder.

"Huh." John mumbled opening his eyes.

"Are you feeling ok Colonel?" Carson asked.

"Um." John replied still half asleep.

"You don't look well. How are you feeling?" Carson elaborated.

"I'm tired and my stomach's a bit queasy." John replied honestly.

"Ok Colonel." Carson replied. "How about you stay in bed and I'll bring you up a bite to eat."

"Yeah sounds good." John mumbled and closed his eyes.

Carson quickly went down stairs and grabbed 2 slices of toast and went back to John's room. He woke John up and sat him up. "Here you go lad eat some of this, it might help."

"I'm not really hungry Doc." John mumbled

"I know lad but it might help." Carson said.

John took one of the slices and slowly started eating it. Carson was moving around getting something's ready, when he saw Johns face drain of colour. Carson knowing that look, quickly grabbed a trash can and held it in front of John, just as he started throwing up. When he had finished Carson helped him wash his mouth out with some water and lie back down.

"Sorry lad I shouldn't have made you eat." Carson apologised.

"S'ok." John replied "Just don't feel so good."

"I know lad, I'm going to give you a quick check and then I'll give you something to help."

"Ok." John replied as Carson got his equipment out.

John was nearly asleep as Carson finished examining him.

"John." Carson called gently. "I'm going to set up an IV to get some fluids back into you and I'm going to give you a shot to help with the nausea."

"Don't need an IV." John protested.

"I know you don't like them lad, but it will help you feel better." Carson assured "And if I put in an IV, you won't have to get the shots, I can put them into the IV."

"Fine." John grumbled "But it comes out as soon as the fluids are gone."

"We'll see." Carson said as he got the things ready.

"Why do you have all these things here?" John asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure I was ready for anything." Carson replied as he prepared Johns hand for the IV. "Who knows what trouble you'd get yourself into? Besides this room is fitted out quite well already. It has IV poles, a hook for a urinary catheter, an oxygen tank, and all monitors I might need, so all I really brought was the medicines."

"Oh." John replied and winced as Carson inserted the IV.

"Yeah I think Dave must have gotten them in." Carson continued as he taped the IV in place. "I don't know what the SGC told him of your condition."

"Dave likes to be prepared for anything." John said as Carson connected the fluids.

"Well it's a good thing." Carson said as he prepared a syringe. "Now I'm going to give you all your meds through the IV, I don't think your stomach can handle the pills, and I'll give you something for the nausea but they may make you a wee bit sleepy."

"That's ok." John replied as Carson emptied the syringe into the IV.

"Ok Colonel I'll leave you to get some rest. Call if you need anything. Dave said there is a call button beside the bed."

"Yeah ok." John said closing his eyes again.

Over the course of the morning Ronon, Rodney, Carson and Dave took turns sitting with John but he didn't wake until near lunch time. Dave was sitting with him when he noticed him stirring.

"Hey John. How are you feeling?" Dave asked when John woke.

"Um I'm ok." John replied surprised to see his brother sitting with him.

"Will I get Carson?" Dave asked.

"No I'm ok." John replied "What time is it?"

"Its 12:35." Dave replied after checking his watch. "Do you feel up to some lunch?"

"Yeah maybe." John replied hesitantly.

"I'll go get Carson to get you disconnected from the IV, then we can get you down stairs."

"Yeah ok." John agreed and Dave hurried out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with Carson.

"How are ya feeling lad." Carson asked.

"Fine." John replied.

"Ok I'll just give you a quick check and then we can get you up."

Carson gave John a quick check up and then and got 3 syringes from his bag.

"Uh Carson what are you doing?" John asked

"I'm just going to give you your meds through the IV before I disconnect it. Your stomach will thank me for it. You might be feeling a bit better but I don't want to risk you throwing up again. You really can't afford to be getting sick."

"Ok." John sighed and let Carson do his thing. When Carson had finished and had the IV removed he and Dave helped John to the bathroom and then helped him get dressed. Then the three headed down stairs to join the others for lunch.

"John it is good to see you up." Teyla greeted. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a bit." John replied with a smile. "How are you and Torren this morning?"

"We are both fine. Torren slept all night, so I got a good night sleep."

"That's good."

"What would you like for lunch John?" Amanda asked.

"Just something light." Carson answered for John. "Maybe some soup and a sandwich."

"Is that ok with you John." Amanda asked with a smile.

"Yeah that'll be fine." John smiled back.

"Great it should be ready in about half and an hour." Amanda replied and headed back to the kitchen.

Teyla handed a squirming Torren to John and moved the wheelchair beside her.

"How are you today T.J." John asked and Torren started babbling away happily.

John and Teyla continued playing with Torren until Amanda called them all for lunch.

The group made their way to the kitchen with Teyla pushing John and Torren. Teyla then took Torren and put him in the high chair and got his lunch ready. Amanda put a bowl of soup and sandwiches in front of John.

"Thanks." John said and picked up a sandwich and took a few small bites. He then had a few spoonfuls of soup before he started feeling queasy again.

"Only eat what you can lad." Carson said as he noticed Johns struggle. "We don't want you getting sick again."

"Ok." John sighed in relief and put the spoon down and relaxed.

When everyone had finished Carson brought John back into the sitting room and checked him over. "Are you feeling alright lad?" he asked.

"Yeah." John replied "just not very hungry."

"Ok lad that's fine." Carson replied. "Let's get you over to the couch. You can relax for a bit."

"Ok." John agreed and Carson helped him on to the couch and helped him lie down as the others came into the sitting room.

"We are going to go for a walk." Jeanne said "Would anyone like to come."

"Where are you going?" Rodney asked.

"Just down to the town to have a look around."

"Yeah I think I'll come." Rodney replied.

"Yeah me too." Ronon said.

"I have to get a few things in the shop so I'll join you." Amanda said.

"Great." Jeanne replied "the more the merrier. Teyla are you coming."

"No I think I will remain here."

"Don't stay because of me." John said.

"Torren is tired and will need a nap soon." Teyla said

"Dave." Amanda asked.

"I have a few a few things I need to get done, so I'll pass."

"Carson." Rodney asked.

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit and relax." Carson replied.

"Ok see you all later." Jeanne called and the group headed off.

"I'm going to put Torren to bed." Teyla said and headed upstairs.

"Yes I just have to get a few things from upstairs." Carson said and he to let saying

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

It was just the two brothers left together.

"So how are you feeling?" Dave asked.

"Fine." John replied and the two remained sitting in silence until Carson arrived back carrying some pillows and a blanket.

"Ok Colonel if you'll just sit up a bit I'll get these behind you."

John slowly got himself sitting up and Carson arranged the pillows behind him.

John lowered himself against the pillows with a sigh.

"Ok now Colonel." Carson said as he laid the blanket over John. "You sleep if you need to lad, Are you still cold, will I get you another blanket."

"No this is fine. Thanks Carson." John replied pulling the blanket in closer.

"Ok lad I'm just going to be over here reading. Call if you want me."

"Sure." John agreed as Carson sat down.

John lay there looking around. Carson was busy reading and Dave was working on his laptop. John sighed and closed his eyes. A few minutes Teyla arrived back down with Torren who was still very much awake.

"He does not want to sleep." Teyla explained when she saw John looking at her.

"Ah." John said and smiled at the baby.

Teyla took a seat and left Torren on the ground to crawl around.

Torren slowly made his way over to the couch where John was lying and pulled himself into a standing position.

"Hey buddy." John greeted.

Teyla got up off the seat and went to take Torren away, so John could rest but Torren was not happy about been taken away and started crying.

"He's fine Teyla." John assured. "He's not bothering me."

"Ok if you are sure." Teyla replied and left Torren back down.

Torren stopped crying but continued to try and get up to John.

"You can give him up to me." John said to Teyla.

"Are you sure John?" Teyla asked "You should be resting."

"I'm sure Teyla." He assured again and Teyla passed Torren up to him.

Torren sat happily on John stomach playing away. After a while he seemed to get tired and lay down on John's chest. John gently put his arm around the child so he wouldn't fall and then he too fell asleep.

Seeing this Teyla quietly made her way over to the pair. She attempted to move Torren but this caused both of them to stir, so she left him be. She gentle ruffled Torrens hair and then did the same to John.

"He is cold." Teyla said to herself.

"What was that love?" Carson asked.

"John is still cold." She said again.

Carson got up and checked on John. "Aye he is. I'll get him another blanket."

Carson quickly went upstairs and got some more blankets and then put one over Johns legs and then out another one on him covering both him and Torren.

"Isn't that sweet." Carson commented. "I should get my camera and take a picture."

"Yes that would be very nice Carson." Teyla replied with a smile.

Carson hurried to get the camera and then took a few pictures.

"Why is he cold?" Dave asked.

"He tends to get cold when he's sick." Carson replied. "And he looses his appetite."

"Yeah I think I remember him like that when he was younger." Dave replied. "My mother had a hard time getting him to eat."

"We still do and he hates when we have to put in the feeding tube."

"I'm not surprised." Dave replied "When he was about 6 or 7 he was in hospital for a while. I'm not sure why but I remember when he came home he still had the feeding tube in his nose and god he hated it."

"Why did he still have it if he'd been released?" Carson asked.

"I think it's because he wouldn't eat. Yeah I think that was it, I remember my Mum saying that the more he ate the quicker he could have it out."

"How long did he have it in for?"

"I think he had in for about two weeks after he came home. He started eating a little bit after about a week so they eventually took it out. Did he have to have one this time?"

"Oh aye he did, for about a week." Carson replied. "But he was unconscious for most of it and we had to get nourishment into him or he would have died."

"Oh." Dave replied.

"Do you have his medical records from when he was a child?" Carson asked "I wouldn't mind having a look at them. We only have from when he joined the Air Force.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have a look." Dave replied. "My father may have kept them."

"Do you have any photographs?" Teyla asked.

"I have plenty of those." Dave replied with a smile. "Do you have any recent photos of him that you can show me?"

"Rodney has plenty on his lap top." Carson replied "We'll get him to show them later."

"I'd like that." Dave replied. "I don't think John will be up to going to the movies this evening. We can look at pictures instead."

"That sounds wonderful." Teyla replied with a smile. "I would very much like to see what John was like as a child."

"I think we can arrange that." Dave smiled "I will get out the projector so we can all see them together. John may not be happy about it."

"He will be fine." Teyla assured.

They spent the next 2 hours being as quite as possible, trying not to wake the pair.

When the group returned from the town they were ordered to be quite as they were shown the sleeping pair.

"That is just too cute." Jeanne said when she saw them. "Madison used to do that with Kaleb. There were days she would not sleep and as soon as her Daddy lay down with her, she would fall fast asleep on his chest. She never did that for me."

"Yes he only seems to do that for John." Teyla agreed

"They are adorable." Amanda said "You should take a picture."

"We already did and we are going to look at some more photos later." Dave said. "Rodney, Carson said that you had a few recent ones on your lap top, we can hook that up to the projector and have a look."

"Yes..Yes I have loads since I started working with John." Rodney replied. "I will have to go through them first, just to make sure there is nothing classified in there."

"Oh yes of course." Dave replied as his phoned started ringing. "Excuse me."

"I'll just grab my laptop and look through the pictures Ronon, Carson you can help me, and we'll get it done before dinner." Rodney said and the three headed off.

"I'm going to bring Madison for a swim." Kaleb said and he and Madison headed off, leaving Jeanne and Amanda with Teyla.

"So did anything happen at dinner yesterday." Jeanne asked.

"We simply shared a meal and enjoyed each others company." Teyla replied with a coy smile.

"Did you talk about things?" Amanda asked

"We spoke about many things." Teyla replied.

"Did you talk about a relationship or how he feels about you and Torren?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes a bit. We were speaking of his childhood and of our parents. I mentioned I was worried about raising Torren alone. He told me I was not alone that he would always be there for us."

"Aw that's sweet." Jeanne gushed.

"So do you think things will go further?" Amanda asked.

"I hope so." Teyla replied looking over at the still sleeping pair. "When I see him with Torren, it feels right."

"It looks right." Jeanne smiled as she too looked over.

"It never felt like that with Kannan, Torrens father." Teyla continued. "I do not mean to say that I did not love Kannan. I did."

"How did you end up with Kannan?" Jeanne asked.

"I had known Kannan much of my life. We were very close friends growning up. We had drifted apart for a few years, while I was away while working with John and Rodney and eventually with Ronon. The team and I went to visit my people and while we were there, Kannan and I started talking again. He had been convinced that John and I were together so he had taken a step back. I assured him that there was nothing going on between John and I, so he asked if I would take a walk with him. After that we started seeing each other."

"How is it that you and John did not get together before now." Amanda asked

"I do not really know." Teyla replied. "When we first met I have to admit that I...I found him quite atractive. We did kiss once but...It was not under the best circumstnces and afterwards John apologised and said it was a mistake, so I told him that I understood. After that I did not feel that anything would ever become of it. John is a very attractive man and has many admirers so I thought he would rather be with them. When Kannan showed his interest in me again, I did not think I had a chance with John. Now i feel I may have been mistaken."

"Well hopefully everything wil work out now." Amanda said "And ou got a lovely little boy out of it"

"Yes and I would not change him for the world." Teyla smiled

"Well I'd better get these to the kitchen." Amanda said standing and she left.

"Jeanne, I would like to tell you something but you cannot tell anyone else." Teyla said.

"Ok." Jeanne agreed. excitedly.

"I kissed John." Teyla admitted

"No way, when." Jeanne squealed

"On our way home from dinner." Teyla replied "We decided to … what did he call it… Date."

"Oh Teyla that's brilliant." Jeanne replied.

"Yes." Teyla replied "But please do not tell anyone yet. We want to wait a while before we say anything."

"Of course." Jeanne replied and gave Teyla a hug.

"Oh sorry for interrupting." Dave said walking in.

"You are not." Teyla replied "Is everything ok."

"Oh um yes." Dave replied giving a quick glance at John. "I just got a call from a General O'Neill."  
"Oh yes." Teyla replied "and what did he want?"

"He wanted to invite us all to a ceremony in Washington in a few days."

"What kind of ceremony." Jeanne asked.

"I'm not sure, but he said to make sure John was in uniform and that some of John's men are to receive rewards."

"Oh that'll be nice." Jeanne replied. "They probably want John to present them."

"Should we tell him?" Dave asked.

"No, wait until we are going there." Teyla replied. "He does not like wearing his uniform and will do anything to get out of it."

"He never did like wearing uniforms." Dave smiled and started telling them stories of how John used to come home missing bits of his uniform or his uniform in bits.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews please keep them coming


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

About half an hour later Torren woke and with all his squirming around he woke John.

"How are you feeling John?" Teyla asked as she picked Torren up.

"I'm ok." John replied.

"Are you still cold?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm ok." John replied.

"That's good." Dave said. "Dinner should be ready soon and then we are going to look at some photos, from when you were younger."

"Don't show them any embarrassing ones." John growled.

"Of course not." Dave mocked.

When dinner was ready Dave helped John into the wheelchair and wheeled him to the dining room. John managed to eat some dinner without feeling nauseous. After Carson had given John his shots they headed back into the sitting room for the slide show. John settled at the end of the couch with Teyla and Torren sitting beside him.

Dave started the pictures and went through many from when John was born up until he was 12. He and John told many stories to go with the pictures. There were many pictured of Dave, John and their mother and Father. These lessened as the years passed and there were fewer and fewer with their father. There were some pictures of John riding a horse and in horse riding competitions. Dave told them of all the competitions John entered and won when he was younger. There were loads of John swimming and surfing over the years and some school photos and of course the one of him with Evil Kinevil. There were only a few from then until John was 20 and a few of those where from when John was in the wheelchair and some from college.

"Wow, Dave was right you really were a small child." Rodney said as the slid show finished. "Ok I'll just set this up so we can show some recent ones."

"Rodney." John growled.

"It's ok Colonel, they've been censored." Rodney assured. "They are in order I think."

The first one shown was of John, Teyla and Elizabeth on the balcony at the party they had when the Athosians arrived.

"Who is that?" Amanda asked.

"That is Dr. Elizabeth Weir." Rodney replied "she was the civilian in charge of our base. She died last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Amanda said as Rodney clicked to the next picture.

This was a picture of John, Rodney, Teyla and Ford, sitting on the grass eating some MRE's

"Who's that guy?" Dave asked.

"That was Lieutenant Ford." John replied. "He was on my team for the first year. He is MIA."

"Oh." Dave replied and Rodney flicked to the next picture. It was of John in an Infirmary bed with a bandage on his neck talking to Carson.

"What happened to you there?" Jeanne asked

"I got bitten by a bug." John replied.

"Must have been a big bug." Kaleb commented.

"Yes, it was very large and almost killed John." Teyla replied.

"Well technically he did die." Rodney added.

"But only for a few minutes." John said.

The next few were various pictures of the team off world or hanging around the mess hall. Rodney explained who he people were and what they were doing.

The next was of John being promoted to Lieutenant Colonel.

"Where did you get that, I haven't seen it before." John said.

"We took it when you were promoted." Rodney said

"Obviously." John snorted "I just don't remember any cameras being around."

"Yeah well." Rodney mumbled as he switched to the next, which was of John, Teyla Rodney and Ronon.

"That was when I joined the team." Ronon said.

The next picture was of a laughing Ronon, carrying John over his shoulder in a fire mans lift, while John had on his sunglasses and was holding his P90 in one hand and trying to push himself up with the other.

"We were on our way home from a mission." Teyla explained "We had 2 other teams with us, so we were all very relaxed and John told Ronon he was a wimp, so Ronon picked him up to prove him wrong."

"I was only messing." John said "I new you were strong."

"I was just showing you how strong." Ronon laughed.

The next picture was of Ronon and John running across some scaffolding.

"Where is that?" Kaleb asked.

"That's on base." Ronon replied. "We run everyday,"

"Wow you both run every day." Dave said. "How far do you run?"

"Not everyday, some times things come up, but yeah we run at lease five miles in the morning."

The next was of Ronon and Teyla stick fighting.

"Wow that looks cool." Dave commented.

"Oh it is." Carson replied. "It is fascinating to watch them fight, although I don't see the appeal in getting beat up just for the fun of it myself but it is amazing to watch."

"It's sparring Carson, we do it to practice." John said.

"I think I have a fight recorded, hang on a sec." Rodney said and started looking on his laptop. "Oh yes here we go, I actually have a few different ones".

The first he showed was of Teyla and Ronon but it was only a minute or so long.

The next was of Ronon with 2 Marines. This didn't last long either as Ronon had them beat fairly quickly.

"Wow that's impressive." Dave said "Can you fight like this John."

"Not as well as these guys." John replied "I've only being doing it a few years."

"He is actually quite skilled at it." Teyla said. "Rodney do you not have one of John."

"Ah, yes here we go." Rodney said and started it playing.

It was one of John and Teyla. It started slow with each of them blocking the others blows. It gradually sped up and all you could see was sticks flying and hear the clash of the stick. Next thing Ronon enters the picture and joins Teyla and he too attacks John. John defends well against both of them for quite some time, and brought each of them down on separate occasions until they managed to knock him and the video ended.

"Oh my God." Dave gasped "That was fantastic. I can't believe you are able to do that."

"Oh I have an even better one." Rodney said and played another.

This one was of Teyla, John and Ronon surrounded by about 16 marines. The marines attacked and the trio defended. The video lasted a few minutes and was fast and vicious, but ended with the three still standing, although exhausted, while all the marines where down for the count.

"That is impressive." Dave agreed,

"Wow." Jeanne gasped. "How come I never saw you do that?"

"You were busy while you where there." Rodney replied

"As well as that, Colonel Sheppard was just back on light duty, so was not aloud spar."

"Oh yes you told me about that." Jeanne replied.

"Why was he on light duties, what happened?" Dave asked.

"Nothing." John replied. "The Doc was just being overly cautious."

"You were held captive Colonel." Carson said "You admitted yourself you were at deaths door at one stage."

"Yes but I was perfectly fine by the time I got back." John said "Even all your machines said so."

"Even so, I didn't want you running around and getting beat up."

"I know Carson." John replied.

"Do I want to know?" Dave asked.

"You are better off not knowing." Rodney mumbled and switched to another picture.

This was of the team with Carson, sitting outside one of the tents in the Athosian camp.

The next was of John sitting with a group of Marines. They were all laughing and having a good time.

The next picture was one of John in swimming shorts, standing on a beach.

"Oh that looks nice." Jeanne commented.

"Yeah it was." John agreed

Next was one of John standing with Lorne and Caldwell.

"Who are they?" Kaleb asked cautiously.

"The older guy is Colonel Caldwell, he is captain of one of our ships and the other is Major Lorne, he is my second in command." Sheppard explained.

"I didn't know you had dealings with the Navy." Dave said.

"Uh yeah it's a very mixed posting." John explained. "Most of my men are Marines, only about ¼ of them are Air Force and we have a huge scientific contingent."

"Oh right and how do you find that." Dave enquired

"It's great." John replied "Although some of the Marines have a hard time accepting a pilot as their commanding officer, but they get used to it."

"Why would they find it hard?" Dave asked.

"The marines think that they are the best, the toughest of the tough." Rodney replied. "They don't think the Air Force guys are tough, well I suppose because most of their fighting is done from the air."

"But Sheppard has proved them wrong." Ronon added "He can beat them all in a fight, even the big ones."

"His men have much respect for him." Teyla added

"Aye that's true." Carson added "They even have a competition going in the infirmary to see who can match the Colonels record."

"What record?" Amanda asked.

"Oh just for the most time in the infirmary and the most injuries." Carson replied. "No one is anywhere near it."

"Do you spend a lot of time in the infirmary?" Dave asked.

"Not that much." John replied.

"He has his own bed." Carson added.

"That's not good." Dave said.

"He's exaggerating." John assured. "It's just the bed is in the corner, away from everything, so I prefer it and I always go there when I have to stay in the infirmary."

"Oh ok." Dave replied as Rodney flicked to the next picture. This was of Rodney and John playing chess.

"You still play chess." Dave said to John.

"Yeah, when we have some down time." John replied.

"Are you still as good as you were?" Dave asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm ok." John replied and Rodney flicked again.

The next few were of different members of the team on various missions.

There was also one of John on a skateboard and one of John playing football.

The next was of John sitting on an infirmary bed in his BDUs with a pregnant Teyla next to him.

"What happened to you there?" Dave asked.

"I was climbing and I slipped and hit my side." John explained. "Dr Keller was just checking me over, I was fine."

"You were not fine." Teyla added. "You had a deep bruise covering your side."

"Well yeah, but it wasn't that bad." John defended and Rodney skipped to the next picture. This one was of Teyla and Torren in an infirmary bed and was taken while John had been in surgery. The next was a group shot of the team with Torren.

John was lying in an infirmary bed with some tubes attached. Teyla was sitting on the bed next to him holding Torren while Ronon and Rodney stood at either side.

"That was after we rescued Teyla." Rodney said. "A building collapsed on us and a piece of rebar pierced John's side. After we were freed from the rubble, we went to rescue Teyla."

"Both of you were in the building as well." Dave asked.

"Yes I was trapped with Major Lorne, who had broken his leg and Ronon and John were trapped together."

"Were either of you hurt." Jeanne asked.

"Just a few minor cuts and bruises." Rodney replied "Major Lorne had a clean break and it healed quickly. John had some internal damage and had to have surgery and a blood transfusion. He was in the infirmary for a week or so and out of action for another 2 weeks before he was let back on light duties."

The next picture was of John still in the infirmary bed holding Torren.

"That's cute." Jeanne commented.

"Yes it is." Teyla agreed looking from John to Torren.

John gave her a big smile and put his arm around her pulling her and Torren in closer to him as Rodney flicked to the next picture.

This was of John still in the infirmary bed still holding Torren but Teyla had joined them and was sitting on bed.

The next few were of either Torren or the team or both, and then Rodney flick on to a strange picture.

"What is that?" Dave asked

"Are those cuts?" Carson asked at the same time.

"Oh that's a picture of John's back after he was caught in an explosion."

"Why the hell do you have that?" John asked.

"Oh um Jennifer, that is um Dr. Keller had it. One of the nurses took it to show her and I asked her to send it to me, I thought it looked kinda cool. Well except for the blood."

"I'm a bit disturbed that you like looking at my back Rodney." John drawled.

"It is a bit weird Mer." Jeanne agreed "But I see what you mean it's unusual, what caused the cuts?"

"They were caused by glass from the explosion." Teyla advised.

"How long ago was this explosion?" Dave asked

"About 3 months ago." Rodney replied.

"Wow you've really been through the wars." Dave said.

"You don't know the half of it." Rodney mumbled.

"What?" Dave asked

"Oh nothing." Rodney replied as he switched off the laptop.

"Ok I think I'll go to bed." John said when Rodney had everything tidied up.

"Ok lad." Carson said standing up "Let's get you ready. Ronon can you bring him up, I'm going to get a protein shake ready."

"Sure." Ronon replied as he lifted John in the wheelchair.

"What's the shake for Doc.?" John asked.

"It's just to get some nutrients into you. You haven't had much to eat today and you can't afford to loose any more weight."

"Oh ok." John replied as Ronon started wheeling him away. "Night guys."

After Ronon had helped John into bed, Carson arrived with the shake and made John drink all of it, and after giving him his meds they headed back down stairs to let John rest.

"Can I ask a question?" Dave asked when they returned.

"Yeah sure." Rodney replied.

"How many times has John nearly died since you've known him?" Dave continued.

"Well that depends." Rodney replied.

"On what?"

"Well, weather its how many times he's nearly died because of injuries or how many because he has gone on suicide mission." Rodney replied.

"Oh God." Dave sighed. "Injuries related firstly."

"Only three times" Carson replied. "Well 4 if you include this time."

"And you've known him 5 years." Dave said. "Wow that's a lot."

"Aye it sure is." Carson replied.

"Is that including when he rescued Teyla." Dave asked

"No." Carson replied "I wasn't there for that but I don't think it was too bad. Granted he lost a lot of blood and if he had been stuck down there much longer, it would be a different story."

"And what about the other times." Dave asked.

"Oh there have been a few of those." Rodney replied "But he always seems to come out ok."

"I'm almost afraid to find out what it is he does. If he ever decides to tell me."

"He just needs some time." Teyla said. "He does not want you to be worried about him."

"I'll worry about him more if I don't know what he is up to." Dave sighed,

"I doubt that." Rodney muttered "So how bout some T.V."

After Teyla had put Torren to bed and Jeanne put Madison to bed, the group sat down and watched TV for a few hours before they too went to bed.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep em comeing


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The following morning John was feeling much better, so joined the other for breakfast and although he ate most of his breakfast, Carson insisted that he drink another protein shake. That day they relaxed playing chess, and John taught Ronon and Teyla how to play pool. Ronon couldn't get the hang of it, he kept hitting the balls too hard, but Teyla was quite good. They had decided to go to the movies that afternoon, after John's nap and then go for a late dinner. Jeanne and Kaleb volunteered to mind Torren and Madison, so that they could enjoy themselves.

When they had John ready to go, they headed for the cars. Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Carson went in one car, and John went with Dave and Amanda. They arrived at the cinema complex and after parking; Dave lifted John into the wheelchair and then met with the others outside the door.

"I can smell popcorn." Teyla whispered to John excitedly.

"Yeah, and its really good popcorn." John whispered back. "You'll love it."

Dave purchased the tickets and the group went into the lobby area.

Both Teyla and Ronon had big grins on their faces when they saw the food.

"What can we get?" Teyla asked.

"What ever you want." John replied "You have the money I gave you, just tell them what you want and then give them the money they ask for."

"Ok." Teyla replied and hesitantly moved to the counter. "John what would you like."

"Just get me popcorn and Pepsi." He replied.

Teyla placed her order and with some help from John, paid them.

Ronon was with Rodney and Carson, and between them, they nearly bought the place out. Dave and Amanda where amazed at what the 3 men ordered.

"We don't get to do this at all on base." John said to Dave. "They are just a bit over excited."

"Yes I can see that." Dave laughed and handed his drink to Amanda so he could push John into the theatre.

When they went in it was still quite so they managed to get good seats. John insisted on sitting in one of the seats and not in the wheelchair, so Ronon picked him up and put him in the seat in between Teyla and Dave.

"This is exciting." Teyla whispered to John.

"You'll love it." John assured, as he ate some popcorn.

"Oh this popcorn is really good." Teyla said as she finished a mouth full.

"Yeah it's not bad." John agreed.

A few minutes later the lights dulled and the screen came to life.

Teyla gasped as the size and quality of the picture. "Cool." Ronon mumbled and sat back to watch.

After the movie had finished the group moved to a near by restaurant. Ronon and Teyla were talking about the movie non stop and about the quality of the picture. Dave and Amanda thought this was a little strange but said nothing.

Dave had made a reservation at the restaurant, so they were seated quickly and after a few minutes reading the menus, they placed their orders.

The dinner was enjoyable and they discussed the movie and their plans for the following day. John had decided that they should go shopping again because they had different shops here. Teyla and Amanda were delighted by this; the guys were not as happy, but agreed to go. They also planned to go to a football game in the evening.

By the time dinner was finished they could see that John was exhausted, and had only eaten some of his dinner, so they headed home.

When they arrived home Torren and Madison were already in bed and fast asleep.

"How was Torren?" Teyla asked Jeanne.

"Oh he was as good as gold." Jeanne smiled

"And he went to sleep ok?" Teyla enquired

"Yes, he was fine. He fussed a bit at first, but he settled after a few minutes." Jeanne replied. "Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes it was very enjoyable." Teyla replied. "The movie was good and the food was delicious. Oh and John has decided we should go shopping tomorrow."

"Really, that's great." Jeanne replied "I can't wait to see the shops here."

"Yes me too." Teyla agreed "But I think John needs to sleep now and we will see how he is tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jeanne agreed. "He looks tired."

"Ronon, Carson." Teyla said "Can you bring John up to his room and get him ready for bed?"

"Oh yes of course dear." Carson replied coming over to her. "I'm just going to make him a protein shake first, Ronon can help him get ready."

"Thank you Carson." Teyla replied and she moved to Ronon and they both headed upstairs with John, who was nearly asleep in the wheelchair.

When they arrived in his room, Ronon brought John into the bathroom while Teyla got his clothes ready and turned down the bed. John was so tired he wasn't bothered as the two of them stripped him and helped him into his t-shirt and sweats. By the time Carson arrived up, they had John lying back in a sitting position with the covers over him.

"I do not think he will be able to drink that Carson" Teyla said "He is almost asleep."

"Aye but we'll try get a bit into him all the same." Carson replied. "John lad, I need you to wake up for me and drink something."

John opened his eyes to bare slits, but nodded to Carson.

"Lass see if you can get him to drink some of this, while I prepare his meds." Carson said to Teyla.

Teyla took the glass from Carson and sat up on the bed beside John. She put her arm under the back of John's neck and held the glass to his mouth. "I need you drink this for me John." She said, putting the glass against his lips and tilting it so that a small amount went into John's mouth. John swallowed the liquid and moved closer to Teyla, so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She kept giving him the drink bit by bit and he had drank nearly half of it before he fell asleep and stopped swallowing it.

Carson quickly injected the meds into John arm and gave the man a quick check, he didn't wake. Teyla gently eased him back onto the bed and Carson lowered the bed so John was lying flat. After tucking the blankets around him, they left the room and headed back down stairs.

"I didn't think he would manage to drink that much." Carson commented. "Good job lass."

"I hope he will be ok for tomorrow." Teyla said "he seemed very tired"

"Aye." Carson agreed "But hopefully he will get a good night sleep and we won't wake him too early tomorrow."

"How is he?" Rodney asked as they entered the sitting room.

"He is fast asleep." Carson replied. "Poor bugger was exhausted, but he will be fine tomorrow."

"Good. That's good." Rodney replied. "He is looking forward to the Football game tomorrow."

"Yes he is." Dave said. "He's always loved college ball and I'd bet he doesn't get to see a lot of it anymore."

"No." Ronon grunted. "And we have to watch the same games, over and over."

"I'd believe it." Dave laughed "and I'd bet he knows every play off by heart. He was always a good quarter back because he was so good at strategising and coming up with new plays. The coaches loved him."

"He's good at coming up with plans now." Ronon said "Saved our asses a few times with them."

"Although some of them are crazy." Rodney added

"Yes he has always been… creative." Dave laughed.

They spent another few minutes talking before they all headed to bed.

The following morning they all woke early, except for John who stayed asleep until nearly 11. Carson gave John his meds by injection earlier in the morning and then at 11 brought up some toast for him to eat. John was still a bit tired but managed to eat the 2 slices of toast, along with some apple juice. After his breakfast Carson and Ronon helped him shower and then they headed downstairs, where the others were waiting to go shopping. They loaded everyone into the 2 cars with Rodney driving one and Dave the other and then headed to a large mall, which was a half hour away.

When they arrived the girls headed to the clothes stores and the guys headed to the games store. John had told Teyla to use his credit card and he had also offered to take Torren, who was now sitting strapped to John, who was in turn strapped into the wheelchair. In the game store Rodney, Ronon and John happily picked out numerous games to take back to Atlantis with them, but Dave, Kaleb and Carson were bored, so they went to a nearby book store. When the guys had purchased the games they wanted, they joined Dave, Kaleb and Carson in the book store and Rodney and John added a few books to their purchases, while Ronon pushed John around uninterested. The girls in the meantime were trying on numerous outfits, still in the first shop. The guys next headed for a DVD shop. John had Dave carry a basket while Kaleb pushed the chair. John loaded the basket with numerous DVDs while Ronon and Rodney did the same.

"You'd swear they never see a film." Dave said to Kaleb.

"They probably don't" Kaleb replied. "They don't get home for months, sometimes years at a time and I don't think supply runs include too many DVDs."

"Oh yes of course." Dave said as John instructed him to get a certain DVD.

When they had finished and arrange for the DVDs to be shipped back to the SGC, they met up with the girls and then headed for lunch. Because John had had a late breakfast he wasn't that hungry so only he only ate a bit, while everyone else especially Ronon and Rodney ate loads. Carson made sure John drank plenty of water but didn't say anything about his lack of appetite.

Afterwards they continued shopping. John brought Torren to a toy shop and bought him a few more toys, which kept him entertained during the rest of the shopping trip.

The girls continued to buy in all the shops. John got a few more tops and pants but that was about it for the guys. Eventually the girls finished and they all headed home.

When they reached home John went for a nap, as did Torren and neither woke until dinner.

John was still a bit groggy so only picked at his dinner. Torren was grumpy after just waking up, so was not eating his dinner and Teyla was starting to get frustrated.

"Please eat your dinner Torren" she pleaded

"Try pretending you're eating it." Jeanne suggested. "That used to work with Madison."

"Ok." Teyla replied and pretended to eat the food. "Mmm yummy see Torren Mummy is eating the dinner."

She tried again to get him to eat but he just turned his head the opposite way so he was looking at John.

"Try feeding John." Carson suggested.

Teyla picked up Johns fork and loaded it with some potatoes. "Look Torren, John is going to eat his dinner." She said and made sure Torren could see her. She raised the fork to John's mouth and John reluctantly opened his mouth and accepted the food. She did this again and after wards tried Torren with his food and was delighted when he ate it. She tried him with another spoon but he wouldn't take it, so she again fed John a forkful, and only then did Torren accept his food. They tried it with John feeding himself, but Torren wouldn't eat so Teyla continued to feed both of them, much to John's embarrassment, until Torren had eaten all of his food and John had eaten a good portion of his.

When they had finished breakfast Carson asked Ronon to take John upstairs so he could give him his meds and do a quick check up before they went to the game.

"Well that's a good way to get the Colonel to eat." Carson said to Teyla when John was out of hearing range.

"Yes it was." Teyla agreed with a smile. "Torren is looking out for John; he knows he must eat more."

"Aye." Carson agreed. "I'm a gonna give him another protein shake now. I'm going to give him at least one a day for the time being, to get his weight back up."

"That's good." Teyla replied and Carson headed upstairs with the protein shake.

"Ok lad I'm just going to give you a quick check over and then I want you to drink a protein shake for me."

"But I ate my dinner." John protested.

"Not all of it." Carson replied "And if it wasn't for wee Torren, you wouldn't have eaten at all."

"Fine." John huffed and took the glass. "I hate these things."

"Aye I know lad." Carson replied as he injected some meds into Johns arm. "But you are going to be drinking at least one a day until your weight is back up to normal."

John sighed knowing there was nothing he could do about it and continued drinking his drink.

When Carson was finished they headed down stairs and joining the others, they headed for the cars. They then headed for the local stadium, and then they headed for one of the executive booths.

"Wow this is nice." Kaleb commented, looking at the view.

"Yeah." Dave agreed "I thought it would be easier for John to be up here."

"Cool." John replied as Ronon pushed him into the place.

"I thought you would have been used to this kind of thing." Rodney said

"No Rodney." John replied.

"John wasn't your typical rich kid." Dave said "He hated standing out and not being one of the crowd. Any time my father got seats up here John got one down in the stands."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Rodney asked

"Better atmosphere." John replied as Teyla sat beside him.

"I thought you said there'd be food." Ronon said looking around.

"Oh there is, you go down to the vendors and you can get hot dogs, or nachos, or drinks or they have popcorn Teyla." John replied.

"One of the benefits of sitting in the luxury box is that they bring the food to you." Dave said. "What would you like, I'll order it."

"Cool." Ronon replied and told Dave to get him everything John had mentioned.

"I'll have the same." Rodney added

"Me too" John added surprising everyone.

"I will also have the same." Teyla said

"Me too." Madison said.

"You won't be able to eat all of that." Jeanne said.

"Uncle John won't either, but he's getting it." Madison huffed.

"Let her have it." Rodney said "me and Ronon will eat what she leaves"

"Ok." Jeanne sighed and asked Dave to get her and Kaleb some Nachos and cokes.

Carson and Amanda ordered the same and Dave placed the large order.

It was just after kick off when the food arrived, carried by three people. The group took what they'd order and started munching in. The game lasted over 2 hours and John managed to eat nearly all of what he had asked for, as had Madison to Rodney's dismay. The game finished with the home team winning, due to a last minute touchdown. Everyone had enjoyed the game especially Ronon and John. They waited a while in the box before they headed out, so that there wouldn't be as many people.

Torren and Madison were getting tired at this stage, as was John. They eventually made it through the crowds and into the cars and then headed home.

By the time they arrived home an hour later, Torren and John were fast asleep and Madison could barley keep her eyes open. When they arrived at the house, Kaleb carried Madison in, and Teyla carried Torren. Dave was getting John's wheelchair from the car and setting it up but Ronon told him not to bother, as he picked John up and carried him into the house.

Dave sighed and pushed the empty chair into the house, and followed Ronon upstairs into John's room. Ronon had already put John onto the bed and was gently removing his shoes.

"You're good at this." Dave said. "Do you do this for him often?"

"Yeah." Ronon grunted. "He hates doctors having to do this stuff. He doesn't trust easily, so doesn't like being helpless around someone he doesn't trust. So I do it."

"Don't you mind?" Dave asked.

"No." Ronon replied. "He's done the same for me."

"You are all very close." Dave commented. "It's a lot for him to trust you enough to carry him into the house without him waking. If I had tried that he would have woken up."

"We've been through a lot." Ronon replied as he continued to remove John's clothes. "You have to trust your team. They are like family, well the family you choose to be with."

"And what role is John in this family?" Dave asked softly

"He's the big brother." Ronon replied "He looks out for everyone else, makes sure we're ok, even when he's hurt."

"I've haven't been much of a big brother to him" Dave sighed. "Even when he was younger, he hated when I protected him, so eventually I stopped."

"I hate when he does it to me" Ronon replied looking down at the sleeping man. "But that doesn't stop him. He's always there for me."

"I should have been there for him when he argued with my father; I should have backed him up." Dave sighed. "But I didn't want to disappoint my father."

"It's not too late." Ronon said pulling the covers up over John. "Everyone needs a big brother."

"I don't know if he'll forgive me." Dave sighed again.

"He's here isn't he?" Ronon said and headed out of the room leaving Dave with his brother.

Carson arrived in a few minutes later and Dave was still standing there.

"Is everything alright lad?" Carson asked as he prepared John meds.

"I don't know how to talk to him." Dave replied. "I want to make things right, but I just … I don't know how."

"Ah." Carson replied. "I'm afraid I can't tell you what to say. The Colonel is a very private man, and up until your father passed away, none of us new of your existence. Ronon was the only one who even knew he's been married. What I'm getting at is that I don't know what caused the rift between the two of you and I don't want to, but the best thing with John is the direct approach. Tell him whatever it is that is bothering you."

"It's not something I want to do with everyone around." Dave replied. "I'm not proud of how I acted, and don't want to have to go through it in front of his friends."

"Then go somewhere, just the two of you." Carson replied "Take a walk, or go for coffee. I don't think there is anything planned for tomorrow."

"We're going out for dinner tomorrow night, but other than that nothing has been planned." Dave replied as Carson injected the meds into Johns arm.

"Good you can go out after his breakfast tomorrow." Carson replied.

"I want to get to know him again, I want him to trust me enough to tell me what his been doing for the past 5 years."

"It'll take time, don't push him too much and he'll let you in. It took us a while to get through his armour."

"Thanks Carson." Dave replied casting his brother a last glance and both men left the room for the night.

* * *

Thanks guys for all the fantastic reviews. Please keep them coming....


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

John woke with a start when he felt someone moving beside him. He opened his eyes to see Dave standing by his bed.

"Hey." John greeted groggily

"Hey." Dave replied "Ronon is gone for a run, so I'm going to help you get ready, if that's ok."

"Um yeah ok." John replied cautiously "What time is it?"

"It's just after 10." Dave replied as he moved the wheelchair near the bed. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Just lift me into the chair and then get me to the bathroom."

"Sure." Dave replied and done as instructed. He helped John into the bathroom and then helped him to take a shower. When that was done he helped him to shave and then to get dressed and they headed down stairs.

"Has Torren eaten already?" John asked.

"Yeah, he had his breakfast a while ago."

"Did he eat it all?" John asked

"Yeah he did, and without any trouble."

"That's good." John replied "I don't really want to be fed like a baby again."

"It was cute." Dave replied with a smile as he got John some breakfast, and brought it over to the table.

"I thought we could maybe go for a walk today, just me and you." Dave said when he had finished eating.

"Yeah ok." John agreed.

"Good." Dave replied "I'll just get your coat, it's a bit cool out today."

Dave returned a few minutes later wearing his own coat and carrying John's. He helped his younger brother into his jacket and then started pulling the straps around John.

"Ah Dave what are you doing?" John asked.

"Just strapping you in." Dave replied.

"You don't have to." John objected. "I don't need them on; I'm not going to fall out."

"Oh I thought you needed them. I've seen Teyla put them on you a few times."

"That's only when I'm holding Torren, so we can strap him in, just in case my arm gets tired, so he won't fall. Or if I'm tired"

"Oh, ok sorry." Dave apologised and undid the straps and then they headed out.

"I should tell the others I'm going out." John said

"I told them already." Dave replied

"So where are we headed?" John asked

"Just into town. I thought we could go for coffee and talk for a bit."

"Sure ok." John agreed and they headed off.

They reached the town a little while later and headed to a small café

"Wow this place hasn't changed at all." John said as they entered the nearly empty café.

"No it hasn't." Dave agreed. "I love coming here to get away. It reminds me of when we were younger."

"Yeah I used to love coming here with Mom for ice cream." John added

"Me too." Dave agreed as the sat at a table. "What will you have?"

"Just a coffee thanks." John replied and Dave went up and placed the order

Dave returned a few minutes later carrying two cups of coffee and put one in front of John. John added some milk and sugar and took a sip.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"About us." Dave replied. "I know we talked a bit after Dads funeral, but well, I think there's more we need to say, More I need to say."

"Ok." John replied waiting patiently.

"John I'm sorry about everything and I'm sorry about the way I treated you at the funeral. I was just so annoyed that you ran off again. And I'm sorry about the way I treated you growing up. I wasn't the best big brother."

"I had to run off Dave." John sighed

"I know you did, but it didn't make it any easier. It's hard to believe that my little brother is out saving the world, especially when I haven't a clue what you've been doing."

"I'm not saving the world." John smiled "And I want to tell you what I've been doing, but I guess I'm afraid of how you'll react."

"Well you'll never know until you try." Dave said. "I can't predict how I'll act but I'll try not to fly off the handle and I'll listen to you."

"Ok." John replied "It's pretty insane, but here isn't really the place to talk about it. Maybe we could sit down tomorrow."

"Oh ah yeah, I forgot to tell you, but we are going to Washington tomorrow."

"Ok so, when we get back." John said. "Its not exactly a five minute conversation and you said we were going out for dinner tonight, and believe me you'll need time to digest what I have to tell you."

"Now I'm even more intrigued." Dave smiled. "But I'll wait. I want to be there for you, I want to be your big brother again."

"You are my big brother Dave." John replied

"Yeah but I haven't acted much like one. I had a nice chat with Ronon and it made me realise some things."

"You had a chat with Ronon?" John asked surprised "How did that go? He isn't very talkative."

"Very informative." Dave smiled. "We spoke about how you trust him enough to take care of you now and that I'd like you to feel the same way with me."

"We've been trough a lot together." John smiled.

"Yeah that's what he said. We've been trough a lot together too, even if it was a long time ago."

"Yeah we have and back then I trusted you, the same way I trust Ronon and my team now. I've changed a lot since I joined that mission."

"You don't trust me now?" Dave asked.

"Not the way I trust them." John answered honestly. "I've been capture and tortured by the enemy a few times, and each time I knew they would come for me. I trust them to back me up. I trusted you at one stage and you did nothing when I needed help."

"I'm sorry John, I really am. I should have backed you up with Dad. I regret what happened between us. I sucked at being a big brother. You were always so independent growing up; you never wanted me to do anything for you. I just stopped trying. I shouldn't have, but I thought you didn't need me. Hell you were a whiz kid, you were athletic, and you got on with everyone, you didn't need my help."

"Every ones needs a big brother." John replied sadly. "Even though they may not know it at the time."

"That's what Ronon said." Dave replied with a smile.

"Smart guy." John smiled.

"Do you think you could ever trust me again?" Dave asked

"Yeah maybe." John replied. "But it won't happen over night. What you said and did, it hurt. You know, when I volunteered for this mission, I was told it was most likely a one way trip, and I decided to go by flipping a coin. When at one stage, we thought we were going to die, we got a chance to send a last message, and I didn't even bother recording one. I really didn't think anyone would want to hear it."

"God John." Dave sighed "I… I never meant for you to feel that way. Dad never meant for you to feel that way. He wanted you safe, that's all."

"He made my life hell since I was 14. I went to Stanford, one of the best schools in the country, but he wasn't happy with that. The only time he seemed happy was when I was paralysed. How fucked up is that. Or of course when I married Nancy."

"I think he thought you would follow his career choice after you had the accident. He knew you wouldn't be able to fly if you were paralysed."

"All I ever wanted to do was fly." John sighed. "It killed me thinking I would never be able to do that."

"But you did John, you followed your own dream and Dad let you. Granted he made your life hell, but he gave you the money for college and let you do what you wanted."

"I got a full scholarship to college Dave." John sighed. "Dad never paid a penny. He told me if I went to Stanford he would cut me off."

"I… I never knew that, I would have sent you money if I'd know. How did you manage?"

"I got a job." John shrugged. "My scholarship paid for my accommodation and books I just had to pay for food."

"I'm so sorry John." Dave sighed "No wonder you hated him."

"I never hated him. I was pissed off with him, but I could never hate him. I wanted him to be proud of me but I knew that would never happen. I would have to be you to do that."

"He was proud of you John. He tired to contact you about 3 years ago, when he found out you made Lieutenant Colonel. He rang me to tell me and said you must be doing something right to have made Lieutenant Colonel after getting a black mark. He was proud John. He was proud when you graduated College top of the class. He may not have said it, but he was."

"Thanks Dave." John said giving a small smile.

"I want to start over. I want you to be able to trust me the way you do with your friends. Do you think we can do that?"

"I let you help me this morning to get dressed." John said. "That wasn't easy for me, but I am trying Dave."

"That's all I ask." Dave replied "I know it's not going to happen over night, but I want you in my life. About the will John, Dad left you some money, but he left the business and property to me."

"Yeah I got a letter to say he left me something and to contact some solicitor, but this is the first time I've been back."

"Are you upset about it?" Dave asked

"No not really." John replied. "I wasn't expecting anything. I meant what I said at the wake Dave; I didn't come back for money. I don't need his money"

"I know and I'm sorry I said that. But the Air Force doesn't pay that much and I thought you might want it to buy your own plane or something."

"Dave the Air Force may not pay much, but I haven't used the wages I've gotten in over 5 years. Every last cent is still in my bank account. As well as that I have my own money, that'll do me when I want to by my own plane."

"Dad left you $1,000,000 I don't know much about planes but I'm sure that would by you one." Dave said.

"Dad left me a million, wow. Yeah that would buy a small one." John replied. "When I retire from the Air force, if I retire from the Air Force, I plan to start my own company designing planes."

"That would cost a small fortune." Dave said. "The start up fees for a business alone are huge and not to mention hiring people."

"Yeah well as I said, I have my own money." John said

"You surely don't have enough for that." Dave said

"I sold some designs a few years ago when I finished college." John explained. "I got a few million each for those. After I paid off some college loans, I invested the money and it done well."

"Wow. What did you invest the money in?" Dave asked.

"I invested in a few start up companies, they done well and I sold the shares and invested in more. Over the years I also bought shares in Dads company."

"No way." Dave said shocked. "Did he know?"

"Hell no." John replied with a smile. "It would have killed him. I remained anonymous"

"Did you sell them?" Dave asked.

"No, I actually still have them." John replied cautiously.

"So you still own some of the company." Dave said shocked.

"Yeah I have about 30% of the shares."

"So you own some of my company?" Dave asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm totally shocked. Dad would have had a stroke if he'd known."

"Yeah that's kinda why I did it in the first place." John laughed. "To know that I owned a big chunk of his company, the one he wanted me to work for."

"And now?" Dave asked.

"And now it's nice to have a bit of it too. But don't worry, I don't want anything to do with the company, I'm not trying to buy it or anything."

"You know you are always welcome there." Dave said.

"Thanks I appreciate that, but at the moment I'm happy where I am."

"I'm glad we talked." Dave said. "I really do want to get to know you again and for you to trust me."

"Yeah me too." John smiled. "Ok I'm going to tell you something that none of the others know yet, to start our new trusting thing."

"Ok." Dave replied

"I kissed Teyla." John said. "Well technically she kissed me, but we've kissed and decided to see how things go."

"Wow John that's great." Dave replied with a smile. "The three of you are really good together and I think you will be very happy."

"Thanks." John smiled. "Listen ah I need to see my lawyer about a few things while I'm back and I need to see Dad's lawyer. Do you think I could maybe get them to come over to the house?"

"Yeah that's no problem; I can set you up in the office. I'll give Dad's lawyer a call to arrange it if you want, I've been dealing with him a lot recently."

"Great we can arrange it for when we get back from Washington." John replied. "So why exactly are we going to Washington?"

"Some meeting I was asked to attend." Dave shrugged. "I thought we could hang out there."

"Yeah that's cool." John replied.

"We should be getting back." Dave said looking down at his long finished cup of coffee.

"Yeah." John agreed. "Hey any chance we could walk the long way around, I'd like to see the town a bit more."

"Yeah sure." Dave replied and after paying, they headed further into the town.

They walked around for a while with John looking at all the places he spent his time as a child. They were just nearing the High school when they heard someone call out.

Dave stopped and turned around to look for the source of the voice.

"Hello Dave." Dr. Murphy called as he drew near the 2 men.

"Hello Dr. Murphy." Dave replied. "How are you keeping?"

"Not too bad at all." the older man replied. "I haven't seen you since just after your father's funeral."

"I've been busy." Dave replied as he turned John around. "Dr. Murphy you remember John I'm sure."

"My goodness John Sheppard back here again." Dr' Murphy said. "What's happened you this time son."

"Just a bit of an accident." John replied. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

"Ha." Dr. Murphy laughed. "I've heard that from you before young man, and I learned not to believe you when you say that."

"And he hasn't changed a bit." Dave laughed.

"So what's happened?" Dr. Murphy asked seriously.

"He was captured and tortured while saving civilians." Dave replied. "But he is doing Ok."

"I'm sorry that happened to you John." Dr. Murphy said.

"Thanks." John replied. "But I am doing ok, really."

"Well that's good." He replied with a smile. "We haven't seen you around here in years John, its good to see the two of you together again."

"Yeah I don't get much time to get back State side." John replied.

"After what happened between you and your father." He sighed. "If I'd been you I wouldn't have come back either I suppose. But its good you're back, now hopefully you and Dave can mend some fences. Are you home for long?"

"No just another week or so and then I have to get back." John replied.

"Well it's been good seeing both of you and hopefully we'll see you around here a bit more John." The doctor said and started walking away. "Stay out of trouble you hear."

"Thanks Doc. I'll try." John replied as they continued on.

"How is it he knows what went on between you and Dad." Dave asked.

"When I was paralysed the Doc was at the house nearly every day checking up on me and well I suppose I trusted him and when I had the big fight with Dad, before I left for college, I cut my hand on a glass I broke and the Doc came around to stitch me up and I told him what happened. He offered to loan me some money if I needed it, but I never took it." John explained.

"Oh." Dave replied. "Is there anywhere else you'd like to see before we head back?"

"I wonder if any of the teachers are still in the high school." John asked

"I don't know but we could go in and see." Dave suggested.

"Ah no it's ok." John sighed. "It'll be a bit awkward in the wheelchair and all."

"Don't be stupid they have ramps and things now." Dave said and started pushing John in to the school.

"That's not exactly what I meant." John sighed.

"It'll be fine." Dave said and pushed him through the door and they headed for the secretary's office.

"What teacher do you want to see?" Dave asked him

"Mr. Dawson or Coach Fitzpatrick." John replied

"Mr. Dawson is in class at the moment, but Coach Fitzpatrick is in the staff room. Shall I call him for you." The secretary asked

"Yes if it's not too much trouble." John replied

The secretary left and returned later followed by a large, muscular, older man.

"John Sheppard." The man called. "How the hell are ya?"

"I'm good coach." John replied smiling. "You remember my brother Dave."

"Hey Dave good to see ya." The coach greeted "What happened to ya John."

"It's nothing serious." John replied. "I'll be alright in a few weeks."

"Sure looks serious." The coach replied eye John critically. "The last time I saw you, you were in a wheel chair, paralysed from the waist down. You didn't look as bad then."

"Seriously." John replied and moved his legs slightly. "Everything is working."

"Good." The couch replied. "So how are you doing? what have you been up to since you left?"

"Well I went to Stanford as planned, but I couldn't play ball anymore, but I got my degrees and then went on to be a pilot in the Air Force and I've been there since."

"Wow that's great John." He replied "You always wanted to be a pilot; I can't imagine it's easy. Is that how you got injured?"

"Yeah." John replied.

"He was captured by the enemy while saving his team and some civilians." Dave added, seeing as John wasn't going to elaborate.

"Jesus." The couch gasped. "Couldn't you have done something a little safer with your degrees?"

"Na." John replied. "I love my job, wouldn't give it up for the world."

"Leo will want to see you." The coach said. "Let's go get him."

"I thought he was teaching a class." John said.

"Yeah but he won't mind the interruption. Especially not for you. You know he still goes on about your math skills to all the kids in his classes."

"Ok." John agreed reluctantly and Dave pushed the wheelchair after the coach.

They waited outside a door where he had disappeared. A few minutes later he returned followed by a tall thin man.

"John, my God it's good to see you." Mr. Dawson greeted.

"You too." John said "You remember my brother Dave."

"Oh yes hello Dave." The teacher asked. "What happened?"

Dave answered for John this time knowing his brother wouldn't answer honestly.

"So how have you been? What did you do in college?" Mr. Dawson asked

"I'm good. I went to Stanford and studied Math and Aeronautical engineering."

"Did you get degrees or did you go further?"

"Yeah I got a degree in Aeronautical engineering and Mathematics and a doctorate in Applied Mathematics." John replied.

"Wow John that's fantastic." The teacher replied. "And what are you doing now?"

"I'm a pilot for the Air Force." John replied

"Really wow that's great. I knew you wanted to fly, but I always pictured you designing your own planes."

"I have designed some." John said "One for the Air Force and one was for Qantas the Australian airline."

"That's fantastic. My younger brother is in the Air Force he's just a bit older than you and has been promoted to Major."

"Really what's his name I might have served with him" John asked.

"It's Sam Dawson he's stationed at Peterson at the moment."

"That's where you are." Dave replied.

"Not quite." John said giving Dave a look. "But I think I've run into him. If it is the guy I'm thinking of, he doesn't look much like you; he's shorter and has blonder hair."

"Yeah that's right." Leo replied with a smile. "I'm due to give him a call tonight, I must tell him about you. Did you serve under him?"

"Ah no." John replied "He actually served under me for a while."

"Really when." Leo asked shocked.

"In Afghanistan." John replied

"So you're a Major already. That's great."

"No actually I'm a Lieutenant Colonel." John replied.

"That's great John." The coach added. "You must be doing something right to get that far ahead."

"I don't know about that." John said. "But I'd better get going, I have to get back."

"Well John it's been great seeing you again." The coach said "Are you here much longer, we could have lunch."

"Yeah that'd be nice I'm here for another week or so. Can I give you a call to arrange it, I'm not sure yet when I'll be here, we are going to Washington tomorrow for a few days."

"Yeah no problem." Leo replied "just call the school and let us know when you're available, we can go out or we can come by the house of you're not up for it."

"Yeah that'd be good." John replied. "I'll see you then."

"Take care John." They both called as Dave wheeled him out.

"That was nice." Dave commented as they walked home.

"Yeah." John agreed.

When they arrived home the others were just getting ready to sit down for lunch so Dave and John joined them

"You've been gone a while." Carson commented. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is good." John smiled and started eating his lunch.

Torren thankfully ate his food, so Teyla didn't have to feed John again. John ate the most of his lunch and after forcing down a protein shake he went to bed for a few hours.

When he woke the others all seemed to be getting ready to go out for dinner, so he had to wait for a few minutes after he'd pressed the call button for someone to come.

When someone did arrive it was Dave.

"Sorry John." He said "I was getting dressed and so is everyone else I think."

"That's ok." John replied. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"We are going to La Bruchetta." Dave replied. "We are going to be meeting up with some of my friends and some of the people I work with."

"Oh I didn't know that." John replied. "What about Madison and Torren are they going."

"Yes of course. Some of them are bringing their kids as well." Dave replied as he helped John get dressed.

"Oh ok. Are you sure you want us meeting your friends?" John asked.

"Yes of course I am." Dave said "You're my brother and I want you to know my friends."

"Yeah ok." John shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked noticing his discomfort. "Do you not want to meet my friends?"

"It's not that." John sighed. "It's just that, well couldn't we wait till next time, when I'm not hurt."

"John." Dave sighed stopping what he was doing and sitting beside his brother. "Why are so embarrassed about it."

"I'm not I just… I don't like the way people look at me when I'm in the wheelchair. It reminds me of how everyone looked at me when I was paralysed."

"And how did they look at you?" Dave asked patiently

"With pity." John sighed "And they thought I was helpless and I suppose now, I am and I just hate it."

"John." Dave sighed again. "People are idiots. They don't know what's happened, they don't know you."

"It's not just other people." John replied "it's you too."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to." Dave replied. "I don't pity you. I feel sorry that you're hurt and angry that it happened to you, and I know you're not totally helpless. I know you could kill me in a second if you wanted to, even in your condition."

"I'm sorry I just really hate this."

"It's ok." Dave replied with a smile. "Let's get you ready and we'll get going."

When they were ready they headed down stairs and met with everyone else and then they headed to the restaurant.

* * *

Thanks again for all the great reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When they arrived everyone else was already there. There were 12 adults and 4 children. Dave had booked a back room for the group, as there were so many. While Dave greeted his friends the others took their seats with John and Teyla sitting beside each other with Torren between them.

Dave introduced everyone leaving John till last.

"And this everyone, this is my brother, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard of the US Air Force." Dave finished

"Hey." John replied with an awkward smile as everyone greeted him.

He was saved when 2 waitresses and a waiter arrived to take their orders.

After everyone had ordered conversation started again and everyone wanted to talk about John. Dave answered all of their questions about John's injuries and John was grateful. Torren started fussing trying to get out of the highchair and over to John, so Teyla took him out of the seat and put him in Johns lap.

"He has not seen you all day and has missed you." She said.

"And I've missed him." John agreed as he started playing with Torren.

"So how old is your nephew Dave." Mark one of Dave's friends asked.

"Oh um." Dave stuttered.

"He is just over nine months." Teyla replied saving Dave from answering.

"He's so cute." Marks wife Dorothy said. "Our little guy is the same age."

"Did you not bring him tonight?" Teyla asked.

"No he is staying with my sister for a few days." Dorothy replied. "She is pregnant for the first time and wants to get used to having a child around."

"Ah I see." Teyla replied.

"John is very good with him" Dorothy commented. "Mark still isn't comfortable being alone with Callum."

"Yes John is great with him." Teyla replied. "John was out today with Dave, so Torren has not seen him and has been very cross."

"That's so sweet." Dorothy said. "He missed his daddy."

Just as Teyla was about to answer Torren started babbling loudly saying "da da da da da da."

John froze looking at the child and then looked to Teyla.

"I'm betting by the look on your face that it's the first time he's done that." Dorothy said.

"Yes." Teyla gasped as Carson moved near them.

"John are you all right." He asked. "You've gone very pale all of a sudden."

"Yeah I'm fine." John replied still looking at Torren.

"I think Torren just called him dada." Teyla added

"Ah I see." Carson said. "I'll just leave you alone for a bit."

"Teyla I'm sorry." John whispered.

"There is nothing to apologise for." Teyla assured. "You have been a father to Torren and I am happy that he sees you as such. If we were to be together, you would be Torrens father."

"I would like that very much." John replied with a smile. "I think we should let the others know."

"Yes I agree." Teyla replied and moved in and slowly captured Johns lips. John was surprised but quickly started kissing back, unaware of the world around them. When they broke for air they smiled at each other and looked around the room. Ronon had a huge grin on his face and was hitting Rodney on the back, as he had started choking on his water when he saw the kiss. Carson, Jeanne, Kaleb and Amanda were all smiling and Dave had a smug, knowing smile on his face. Dave's friends were oblivious to the situation and were continuing their conversations.

"It's about bloody time." Carson muttered just as the food arrived.

Teyla got out Torrens food and put it into a bowl when the food was served and Dave cut up John's food for him. John was only picking at his food he was so lost in thought about what had just happened that he wasn't that hungry. Torren seemed to notice and started fussing refusing to eat his food. Teyla tried all the usual tricks but nothing was working.

"Do you ah, want to try feeding me again?" John asked hesitantly.

"I will try thank you." Teyla replied picking up John's fork. "Look Torren, John is eating his dinner." She said and fed John what was on the fork.

"Mmm." John said swallowing the food. "Yummy, now it's your turn TJ."

Teyla filled his spoon and held it to the baby's his mouth. Torren ate the food and giggled.

"I guess I will be feeding you again John." Teyla smiled.

"Yeah." John groaned, "At least eat some of your dinner first."

"I will manage." Teyla smiled again and fed John another forkful. She then fed Torren some and then had some of her own dinner. This continued on until Torren had finished his dinner. The others all watched in fascination at what was happening again.

"That is just the cutest thing." Claire one of Dave's friends gushed. "Does he do that often?"

"He only seems to do it when John isn't eating." Dave replied.

"So he is copying John." Paul another friend of Dave's asked.

"No." Dave replies. "He will let Teyla feed him when John is eating on his own, but if John isn't eating when he is supposed to be, he seems to do it."

"That's sweet." Claire gushed again causing John to go red.

"It is." Teyla agreed ruffling her son's hair.

After everyone had some deserts and tea and coffee, Dave suggested that they head back to the house, to chat some more and all his friends agreed, although some decided to bring the children home first.

When they arrived back at the house Teyla put Torren to bed and Kaleb put Madison to bed and then they all took seats in the sitting room, waiting for Dave's friends to arrive. Ronon had put John on the two seater couch and Teyla joined him there.

"So what's going on with you two?" Rodney asked "are you going out now?"

"Rodney." Jeanne scolded.

"What we all want to know." Rodney huffed and looked back to John and Teyla waiting for an answer.

"Yes we are." John replied with a smile.

"Good. It's about time." Rodney replied. "So are you going to adopt Torren?"

"What does adopt mean." Teyla asked.

"It's what we do here when the child isn't biologically yours to make them yours." Rodney replied.

"I do not understand." Teyla said looking to John for a further explanation.

"A lot of people on earth would be in a similar situation to ours." John started. "If I was to adopt Torren, we would get some papers signed by the lawyers to say that Torren would be raised as my child, and that I would be his parent, and have all the responsibilities of a father."

"Ok." Teyla replied "And this is the custom among your people."

"Well not everyone does it." Jeanne replied. "But it makes things easier if something were to happen to the biological parent, so that the child could stay with the other parent."

"I see." Teyla replied. "So if you were to adopt Torren, you would be his father and if anything were to happen to me you would continue to care for Torren."

"I would care for him anyway." John added. "But yeah that's pretty much it."

"I would like very much if you were to adopt Torren." Teyla said after a minute.

"Really?" John asked happily.

"Yes I would." Teyla replied. "If we are to be together, that is the way it would be. And Torren already sees you as his father. If something were to happen to me I would want Torren to be with you."

"But what if you change your mind and don't want to be with me?" John asked

"I will not." Teyla smiled at him. "I have known for quite sometime how I have felt about you, and that will not change."

"Me too." John agreed. "I um have a meeting with my lawyer next week so I could get him started on it, if that's what you want."

"Yes it is." Teyla replied and leaned in closer to John.

"Kirk." Rodney muttered. "You always get the girl. I should have known something was going on when I found you in bed together. Has this being going on since then or has it been longer?"

"No Rodney." John grinned "It only started the night we went for dinner."

"Yeah right, like I beleive that." Rodney scoffed just as Dave started showing his friends in. Dave took everyone's drink orders as they sat down and then he and Amanda went to get them. They arrived back a few minutes later with the drinks and handed them out.

"So John." Erik said. "Dave tells me you went to Stanford."

"Yeah that's right." John replied.

"I went there too." Erik continued. "What did you study?"

"Aeronautical engineering, Math and Applied Math." John replied. "How about you?"

"Oh I have a degree in Business management." Erik replied "I've worked in your family's company since I graduated."

"That's nice." John replied

"Actually I must have been in Stanford around the same time you were. What year did you graduate?"

"I graduated in 1990." John replied.

"Really I thought you were younger than Dave."

"I'm 3 years younger." John confirmed. "I started College early."

"Wow you must have gotten your degree really quickly."

"Actually he got his 2 degrees in 2 years and continued for his doctorate while he was doing basic training." Dave said

"That's impressive." Louise, Erik's wife said.

"Yeah." Dave agreed,

"So what do you do now?" Caroline asked.

"I'm still a pilot for the Air Force." John replied.

"He is the military commander of our research base." Rodney added with an exasperated sigh.

"Really?" Martin asked. "What kind of research?"

"Oh it's ah, classified." Rodney replied. "Everything we do is, so we won't be able to tell you much."

"Oh." Martin replied surprised. "You know I work in the local government and I have very high clearance."

"Not high enough." Rodney replied.

"How high would you need to go to get clearance?" Natasha asked.

"The president normally." Rodney replied matter of factly.

"No way." Martin said. "I don't believe that."

"It doesn't really matter if you do." Rodney replied seriously.

"So John do you still fly?" Mark asked changing the subject.

"Yeah when I can" John replied "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just most combat pilots usually finish flying when they are about 35." Mark replied.

"Why is that?" Carol- Ann asked.

"I think it's because flying is too much of a strain on the body." Mark answered looking to John for confirmation.

"Yeah that's right." John confirmed. "Fighter pilots fly every day with about 7g's down on them. 30 minutes of that type of flying is like 8 hours of hard labour. After a few years the body just can't take it anymore."

"I never knew that." Rodney said. "You shouldn't be flying anymore."

"Rodney I'm only 39, I've another few years left in me, and besides I don't fly with those kind of G's anymore."

"Yes you do." Rodney replied. "Carson is he in any danger when he flies."

"It's only the odd time Rodney." John replied "And I'm fine, I've been flying helicopters for quite a while and they don't pull that many G's."

"Oh yeah that's true I suppose." Rodney calmed down.

"So John did you continue playing football in college." Raymond a friend of Dave's from school asked.

"No. The last time I played properly was high school." John replied. "We played the odd game on base, but nothing serious."

"What position did you play?" Edward asked,

"Quarter back." John replied.

"One of the best the school had." Raymond added. "He was the youngest we ever had, but he was really fast and had a good arm."

"So why did you give it up." Edward asked.

"I was in an accident and was paralysed." John replied. "I was still in the wheelchair when I started college and was in physical therapy for over a year so I couldn't play."

"Oh I'm sorry." Edward said "I didn't know."

"It's ok." John replied.

"So Raymond, you knew John when he was in school?" Rodney asked

"Yeah myself and Carol Ann were in the same year as Dave and John was the year behind." Raymond replied.

"So do you have any stories to tell us about him?" Ronan asked.

"No not really." Raymond replied. "We didn't see him much; he had his own group of friends.

"So you are from this area also." Teyla said. "It is quite lovely. Do you still live here?"

"Yes it's a lovely place." Carol Ann replied. "I've lived here all my life. I bought a house here when I got married and stayed even when I got divorced. Are you planning on buying a house here?"

"Oh, I ah, I am not sure." Teyla said looking to John.

"Not at the moment, but you never know." John replied with a yawn. "Excuse me."

"Do you want to go to bed Colonel?" Carson asked.

"No I'm ok for another bit." John replied.

"Ok lad just let me know when you do." Carson replied. "You have an appointment in the hospital tomorrow before we fly out."

"What for?" John asked worriedly.

"Just a check up." Carson assured. "Now just relax and let me know when you're tired."

"Will do." John smiled. "So guys tell us, how you all know Dave."

"I went to college with Dave." Mark said. "And this is my wife Dorothy."

"As you know I work for your brother and this is my wife Louise." Erik said

"I know Dave through Amanda." Natasha said "And Martin is my husband."

"The rest of us all know Dave through business connections." Edward said. "We've become friends over the years."

"It's good to know he has some nice friends." John replied "So tell me do you have any stories about my brother?"

The group started telling stories of Dave, but John was tired and quickly fell asleep against Teyla.

"Ronon, will you bring John upstairs please." Teyla said seeing that John was fast asleep.

"Yeah sure." Ronon replied and gently picked the man up in his arms and carried him upstairs followed by Carson.

"I though you said he was black ops trained or something." Edward said. "I thought those types usually slept with one eye open, but John seemed to sleep through being picked up."

"If it were anyone other than his team, he would be awake well before you got near him." Dave replied. "I can't even get near him before he wakes."

"Really?" Edward said. "That's cool."

"Depends how you look at it." Rodney said. "Is it cool that you live in situations that you have to be able to wake up if someone comes near you, in case they kill you?"

"No I suppose not." Edward said. "Sorry I didn't think."

"It is alright." Teyla assured. "Now I think I will also go to bed. It has been nice meeting you all and I hope to see you again."

"Goodnight." The group chorused.

"We really should get going too." Carol- Ann said. "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming and hopefully we can do it again soon." Dave replied as his friends prepared to leave.

"We'll get together soon." Dave promised as he let them out and when everyone had left, and then they all headed to bed.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, Sorry I haven't goten the chance to reply to them all yet, but I will._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning arrived much too early for John's liking. Carson came to wake him at 9 o clock and John was still fast asleep. He woke when he heard his name being called repeatedly.

"I'm 'wake." John mumbled

"Good lad." Carson said. "Now I'm just going to give you your meds before we get going and then I'll get Ronon to help you get dressed."

"K." John sighed.

"Ok roll over onto your side for me lad." Carson instructed.

"What, why?" John asked.

"Your arms are getting pretty sore from the injections so I'm just going to give the shots in your bum." Carson explained as he gently pushed the Colonel onto his left side.

"It's ok Carson; I don't mind more injections in my arms." John protested as Carson lowered John's pants.

"Don't be silly lad." Carson said as he readied the injection. "Now just a quick pinch."

"Now all done." Carson said pulling up Johns pants, after giving him two more injections. "I'll be back in a minute with Ronon. You just relax there for a minute."

"Ok." John grimaced as he rolled back over and closed his eyes.

Carson returned a few minutes later with Ronon and they both helped John into the shower and then helped him get dressed.

"Ok lad lets get going?" Carson said.

"What hospital are we going to?" John asked.

"We are going back to the SGC." Carson explained "Dave and Amanda are gone out for an hour this morning, so the Daedalus will beam us there."

"Oh ok." John sighed in relief, he didn't mind the infirmary at the SGC as much as did a hospital.

"Ok lad, here we go." Carson said and the three were engulfed in a flash of light.

"Hello." Colonel Caldwell greeted as they arrived on the bridge. "How are you feeling Colonel?"

"Getting there." John replied.

"That's good to hear." Caldwell replied. "How's the vacation going?"

"Better than I expected. We're going to Washington today and staying in a nice hotel so that should be good."

"Sounds good. The infirmary is ready for you now. I'll see you in a while."

"Thanks Colonel." John replied as they were engulfed again and this time they arrived in the SGC infirmary.

"Carson, Mr. Dex, Colonel Sheppard." Dr. Lam greeted "How are you feeling Colonel?"

"I'm not too bad." John replied

"That's good to hear." Dr. Lam smiled. "Lets get you up on the bed and we can start the exam."

"Sure." John replied. "Ronon, can you get me up there."

"Yeah." Ronon replied and he picked the Colonel up and put him on the bed.

"Ok I'll get you a gown to change into." Dr. Lam said "We are going to do a very thorough exam to make sure everything is healing as it should."

She returned a minute later and handed Carson the gown so he and Ronon could get John ready. It took a few minutes to get him changed and then Carson had him lie down and covered him with a sheet.

"Ok Colonel. I'm just going to check your vitals first." Dr. Lam said when she returned and started putting a blood pressure cuff around his arm. "Have you been giving him many injections Dr. Beckett." She asked seeing the bruising on John's arms.

"Aye he's been nauseas quite a bit, so it's as easy to give him the injections." Carson replied.

Dr. Lam continued taking her patients vitals and then checked his heart and lungs.

"Ok now I just need to get a blood and urine sample." Dr. Lam said as she prepared the syringe and tided the tubing around Johns arm. John turned away as she inserted the syringe and withdrew 3 vials of blood. "Ok Colonel I'm going to insert a urinary catheter to get a sample and we'll leave it in for the rest of the day to monitor your urinary output."

"Couldn't I just pee in a cup?" John whined.

"No, I'm going to be giving you plenty to drink today so it will be easier to keep it in. And I need to make sure your kidney functions are ok"

"Ok." John sighed squirming uncomfortably.

"I can put it in for you lad if you'd prefer." Carson volunteered.

"Yeah, if you don't mind Doc." John replied.

"Ok we'll be back in a few minutes." Dr Lam said and she and Ronon left, pulling the curtains around the bed.

They returned a few minutes later and Dr. Lam was carrying a glass of water which she instructed John to drink.

"Now I'm just going to get your IV started and then we'll bring you to X-Ray, to see how you're healing"

A few minutes later John was being wheeled away leaving Carson and Ronon to wait.

John was wheeled back into infirmary nearly half an hour later and was looking tired.

"Well how is he doing?" Carson asked as Dr. Lam returned with the x-rays.

"The bones are healing, although slowly." Dr. Lam explained moving out of John's hearing range. "Most likely due to the fact he was starved for 2 weeks. I have asked Vala to see if she can use the G'ould healing device on him to see if we can get some improvement."

"Do you think it will work?" Carson asked.

"I don't know. It takes a lot from the person being healed, so we'll have to see how much the Colonel can handle. It can heal injuries but not the effects of starving."

"Ok we'll just keep him on the protein shakes everyday and make sure he keeps eating." Carson said.

"Yes. "Dr Lam agreed. "We'll get him some food now. He'll be hungry from fasting this morning. I'm also going to insert a feeding tube to get some more nutrients into him and I think we need to add calcium supplements to his daily medications."

"He won't be happy about the feeding tube." Carson sighed.

"No, but its necessary." Dr. Lam smiled at the Doctor. "He'll be fine, besides the healing device will knock him out for an hour or 2 anyway, he won't notice it too much."

"Ok, you go get what's needed, I'll tell him." Carson suggested and they both returned to John's bed.

John sighed when Carson told him about the feeding tube but didn't say much more, much to Carson's surprise.

One of the nurses brought in some food for John and he ate the most of it. When he had finished Dr. Lam arrived with the NG tube. "Ok Colonel if you could just open your mouth for me."

John opened his mouth and Dr. Lam sprayed in some liquid to numb his throat. After a few minutes they put the bed down flat and started feeding the tube through his nose and into his stomach.

"Now Colonel we're all done." Dr. Lam advised as they taped the tubing to the side of his face. "Vala will be here any minute with the healing device. Now I don't know how much she'll be able to do, but we can do some more in a few days when you are feeling better. And I have to warn you it is going to make you tired."

"Ok Doc." John replied just as Vala came in.

"Ok so where's my patient." She asked. "Oh the lovely Colonel Sheppard. Just sit tight sweet checks and I'll make you all better."

"Ok Colonel just relax." Carson instructed "You'll feel a tingling sensation but it's nothing to worry about."

"Where should I start?" Vala asked.

"My legs."

"His legs." Both Carson and John replied together.

"Legs it is then." Vala replied as Carson and Dr Lam moved the sheet off of his legs.

"Ok here we go." Vala said and started the device.

"How long will this take?" Ronon asked quietly

"Only a few minutes." Carson replied. "She can only heal a bit at a time."

They waited for the next few minutes in silence as Vala done here thing, interrupted only by an occasional whimper from John.

"Ok that's all I can do for now." Vala said removing the device.

"Thank you Vala. Ok Colonel, get some rest." Lam instructed as she pulled the sheets back down.

"K." John mumbled his eyes already closed.

"We'll give him a few minutes and then we'll bring him to x-ray again to see how he's doing." Lam said

Finally John was fast asleep and they gently moved him to x-ray. They returned a few minutes later and Dr. Lam had the new x-rays.

"Well how is he?" Ronon asked as she put the x-rays up on the light box.

"The cuts have all healed well." Dr Lam continued. "They are still there, but much better. The bones are nearly healed and shouldn't be as painful but he still needs to stay off them."

"That's good to hear." Carson replied. "How is everything else looking?"

"His kidney functions are still not where I'd like them to be, but they are ok for now. As I said he needs more calcium and iron so I suggest adding supplements, possibly injections to his daily meds until he is back on his feet."

"Yes I thought he might be a bit anaemic alright." Carson agreed. "I'll make sure he gets plenty of fluids as well."

"Good, now I suggest letting him sleep for another while before the Daedalus transports you back." Lam suggested.

"That's no problem." Carson replied "I can take the catheter and NG tube out when we get back."

"That's good, we can get some more into him then." Dr Lam agreed

They waited another while before Ronon gathered John in arms and they beamed up to the Daedalus and then straight down to John's room. Ronon gently laid him down on the bed and Carson checked all the tubes, before covering him up.

"I'll sit with him." Ronon said and Carson headed down stairs.

Carson had just sat down when Dave and Amanda walked in.

"I didn't think you'd be back this quick." Dave said when he saw Carson. "How's John?"

"Ah he's not too bad." Carson replied. "He's asleep at the moment; it took a lot out of him. He's a bit anaemic so we need to take care of that and he's still under weight."

"Ok." Dave sighed "What did they say about his legs?"

"They are doing much better the bones have pretty much healed, but he'll need to stay off them for another while. His knee is still bad but it's getting there."

"Has anyone packed his things?" Dave asked.

"Yes, Teyla was going to do it while we were away. I'm only just back so I haven't spoken to her, but I'm sure she got it done."

"Good." Dave replied. "Will he be ok for the flight?"

"Oh aye." Carson replied. "He's going to be tired for a bit, but I'll let him sleep until nearer the flight. He has a feeding tube in at the moment to get some nutrients into him. I'll take it out before we leave."

"I'd bet he wasn't too happy about that." Dave sighed

"Actually he didn't say much about it." Carson replied. "He was more upset about the catheter."

"Oh yeah he hates them." Dave replied. "Anyway I'm going to pack and then I might sit with him for a while."

"That'd be good lad. Ronon is with him for the moment. He has been asleep and doesn't know we left the hospital, so I want someone with him in case he wakes."

After an hour Dave relieved Ronon and sat with John. It was nearly another hour when John started to wake up.

"Hey John." Dave said softly "How are you feeling."

"Tired." John replied looking confused.

"You've been home for a few hours." Dave explained. "Carson said everything went well."

"That's good." John replied licking his dry lips. "Can I ah, get some water?"

"Yeah sure." Dave replied and moved to the locker and poured out a glass and after putting a straw in the glass, returned to his brother and raised the head of the bed.

"Here you go." he said and held the straw to Johns lips. John started swallowing the water but could feel something in his throat. He stopped drinking and moved his hand to his face. Dave stopped his hand and moved it back down.

"You still have the feeding tube in."

"Why." John asked startibg to panic.

"Carson said he would take it out before we leave. The catheter and the IV are also still in."

"Great." John sighed.

"Do you want some more water?" Dave asked.

John nodded his head and again Dave held the straw to his lips. When John had had enough he put the glass away and sat back down. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No I'm good." John replied closing his eyes.

"Rest for a while." Dave suggested. "Our flight isn't for another few hours."

"K." John mumbled and fell asleep.

2 hours later Carson returned to the room and started getting John ready. He gave him his meds through the IV before removing it and then woke the colonel before removing the other tubes. Carson gently removed the tape from his cheek and then started easing the tube out of his nose. "Nearly there Colonel." He said as he eased the last few inches out. "Now there we go. I need you to blow your nose for me and then I'll give you some water."

John did as instructed and then Carson removed the catheter. When he was done ,he called Ronon and they both helped John to get dressed, and then they all headed down stairs.

"How are your legs feeling?" Carson asked him.

"My feet are ok actually." John replied surprised. "My knee still hurts."

"Aye Vala said she should be able to do more the next time." Carson said. "The cuts on your feet and legs are nicely healed and the bones are nearly mended."

"So when can I start walking again."

"Not until after your knee is fixed." Carson replied. "Its going to be another while I'm afraid."

"So is everyone ready." John asked changing the subject.

"Yes we are all packed and ready. Teyla packed your bag for you." Carson replied as they went into the sitting room.

"That's good." John replied.

"Do you want something to eat before we go?" Carson asked John.

"No I'm ok." John replied as Teyla entered the room carrying Torren. "Hey Teyla Hey T.J."

"Hello John how are you feeling." Teyla asked.

"Better." He replied. "How are you? Did Torren sleep ok last night?"

"I am fine and Torren slept well" she replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ronon, Rodney and Dave are just loading the bags and then we'll be set." Carson replied.

The next half an hour was spent loading everyone and everything into the 2 cars and then they headed to the airport.

When they reached the airport Ronon again helped John into the chair while the others gathered the bags. They quickly checked in and made their way to a restaurant. They all got something to eat, but knew they were going for dinner in Washington so only had a bit. When their flight was called their group was the first to board. Again they were seated in first class and Teyla sat beside John.

John fell asleep as soon as the plane took off and didn't wake again until they landed.

Ronon helped him into the wheelchair and fastened the straps around him in case he fell asleep. They had to wait a while for the luggage and John did fall asleep while they were waiting. When they finally got their luggage, they were met by 2 limos to take them to their hotel. Ronon and Dave gently got John into the limo with out waking him and they headed off. John woke when they arrived at the hotel and protested a bit when Ronon strapped him into the wheelchair again. But Teyla calmed him down and they checked in.

"I have a booking for David Sheppard." Dave said to the lady at reception.

"Oh yes I have your booking here." The lady replied. "We have 2 suites booked, both with 3 rooms 1 with wheelchair access and a baby cot."

"No it was for 3 suites 2 with 2 rooms and 1 with three." Dave argued.

"Oh I'm very sorry sir, but we are all booked out so we don't have any more rooms." She apologised.

"How many beds are there?" Dave asked hotly.

"There are 3 double beds and 5 single beds and a cot for the baby."

"Fine." Dave huffed. "I'll see if I can get us somewhere better for tomorrow night."

"You might find that difficult Sir." She said "There is a convention on and there is some military thing on, so the city centre is pretty much booked out. If a further suite becomes available I will keep it for you."

"Ok. Thank you." Dave replied, taking the keys and led the group to the elevator.

"Wow this is nice." Rodney commented as they entered the first suite. "So how will we arrange this?"

"Well Dave and Amanda will need a room with a double, as will Kaleb and Jeanne." John said.

"The other double room has the cot in it." Ronon commented looking into the rooms.

"Ok so Teyla can have that room." John said "Madison will need her own room."

"John you can share with me and Torren." Teyla suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Teyla replied. "Rodney, Carson and Ronon can share the remaining 2 rooms."

"Is that ok with everyone?" John asked

"Sure." They all replied.

"Let's dump the bags and go down for dinner." Dave suggested. "Amanda and I will share the suite with John and Teyla and Carson if you want to take the other room."

They all agreed and after leaving their bags, headed down stairs to the restaurant.

They had to wait a few minutes to be seated, while two tables were moved together to accommodate the group.

Once they were seated the food was served quickly, and everyone ate their fill.

By the end of the meal John was falling asleep again, only being held by the straps of the chair.

"Lets get him upstairs." Carson suggested, as Dave paid for the meal.

Ronon and Carson helped John get ready for bed. It was like trying to dress a doll. John was nearly asleep as the two men manoeuvred him out of his clothes and into his sweats and t-shirt. When he was changed Carson gave him his meds and they left him to sleep. When they had finished, Teyla put Torren down to sleep.

Teyla and Carson were going to stay in, while the others went out to do some sight seeing. John barley woke as Teyla climbed into the bed beside side him, but moved nearer to her. The night went quickly and both John and Torren slept through without incident.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews and keep em coming.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter21

The morning arrived and Dave ordered room service for everyone. John was more alert this morning and ate most of his food. When everyone had finished and had dressed they decided to go site seeing.

"What is site seeing?" Teyla asked John as Ronon wheeled him out of the bed room.

"It's just going around and looking at all of the statues and buildings." John explained. "Washington is our Capital city so has lots of important places. Our president, the leader of the country lives here. Oh and also my ex- wife lives here. Just you know, in case we happen to bump into her."

"Her name is Nancy." Ronon added.

"Oh yes, I would like to meet her." Teyla replied.

"Really?" John asked as Ronon helped him put on his coat.

"Yes it would be nice to speak with her." Teyla smiled as she put Torrens coat on.

"Is everyone ready?" Dave asked as he and Amanda came from their room.

"Yes we are ready." Teyla confirmed as she strapped Torren into the stroller. "Carson has just gone to get the others."

"Great, we'll meet them in the hall." Dave said and the group left the room.

The others were also leaving their room, so they all headed downstairs together.

They spent most of the day visiting all the tourist attractions. They went to a nice café for lunch and then headed back to the hotel, so John and Torren could have a nap.

At 5 o clock Ronon and Carson went in to wake John.

"John it's time to wake up lad." Carson called moving beside the bed.

"Hey Carson." John said opening his eyes.

"Come on lad; let's get you up and into the shower." Carson said

"Why do I need a shower?" John asked as Ronon helped him sit up.

"We are going out tonight." Ronon replied as he lifted John into the wheelchair.

"Oh ok." John replied and let them help him shower and shave.

"Why the hell are you putting on my uniform?" John growled as Carson brought the clothes over.

"Well there is an award ceremony on this evening, and you've been asked to attend. I think some of your lads are getting awards." Carson explained.

"How long have you known about this?" John asked

"Since last week."

"And why didn't you tell me?" John asked as calmly as he could.

"Because we knew you'd come up with an excuse not to go." Carson replied.

"So this is the whole reason we came to Washington?" John growled. "Just to get me to go to some awards ceremony."

"Aye." Carson sighed. "Look we knew you wouldn't go otherwise. We are sorry we lied."

"Just get me dressed so we can get this over with." John sighed and Ronon and Carson continued putting his uniform on.

When he was dressed, they helped him into the chair and they all went to the sitting room where Teyla and Torren were waiting.

"Wow, Teyla you look great." John gasped as he saw her. She was wearing a long Emerald green dress, with her hair pulled up.

"Thank you John." She smiled. "You are looking quite handsome."

"We'd better get ready." Carson said to Ronon and the two left to get dressed.

Meanwhile Dave and Amanda came out both looking well. Amanda was wearing a long black dress, with her hair tied in a bun. Dave was wearing a black Armani suit.

"I gather you know what's going on at this stage." Dave said as he saw John.

"Yeah I do." John replied. "You should have told me, it doesn't help this new trust thing."

"I know I'm sorry." Dave apologised. "I just didn't think you'd come if we told you."

"Yeah well, I don't like these things." John sighed. "Anyway let's get going so we can get it over and done with."

"I'll just go get the others." Dave replied.

Dave returned a few minutes later, followed by the others just as Carson came out of his room.

"Ok let's go." Dave said and the group headed to the lobby.

"Where's this thing on?" John asked.

"It's on here, in the banquet hall." Rodney replied "There is going to be a dinner and then the awards ceremony and then drinks."

"You do not have to stay for the drinks." Teyla added

"Ok." John sighed but gave Teyla a small smile and the group headed to the banquet hall.

Dave quickly found their table, which was at the very front and they all took their seats. There had all ready been a chair removed for John and a high chair in place for Torren. The group quickly took their places.

Over the next half an hour everyone started to arrive. John noticed that they were all peopled who served in either Atlantis or the SGC. Many of them who had served under John came to say hello before they took their seats. Finally when everyone had taken their seats, the group for the head table entered.

In the group John saw General O'Neill and the president of the United States. Everyone stood up to greet him.

When the group sat down, so did everyone else.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming here today." General O'Neill started. "We have some very important people here today, to present some important awards. Mr. President we are honoured that you have joined us. Now before we do all that we're going to have a meal, so we'll all be happy by the time the awards are given. So enjoy the meal."

After a round of applause, the food orders were placed and everyone started chatting.

"So that man, in the suit, next to General O'Neill is the leader of your people?" Teyla asked John.

"Yeah that's him." John replied

"And who are the other people?" Teyla asked

"Lets see." John replied and gave a quick look at the group. "Well you know General O'Neill, the man next to the president is one of his advisors, Next to him is a member of the IOA, she worked with Woolsey, and next to her, Oh crap."

"What is wrong John?" Teyla asked worriedly causing everyone else at the table to look at him.

"That's Nancy, my ex-wife." John replied

"Oh." Teyla replied and tried to get a good look at the women.

"Dave did you know Nancy was going to be here?" John asked in a hushed voice.

"No John, I swear I had no idea." Dave replied giving a quick glance over at her. "I don't think she knows we are here. She hasn't looked over at all."

"Well let's keep it that way." John replied and turned back to Teyla.

"I thought Ronon said you were still friendly with her." Teyla said. "Why would you not want to see her?"

"It's just awkward." John sighed.

"Ok." Teyla said as the food started coming out.

John ate his food as quickly as possible, so that Torren wouldn't act up and have Teyla feeding them both again. When he had enough he offered to feed Torren the rest of his dinner so Teyla could enjoy her own. The dinner finished quickly and when the plates had been cleared General O'Neill stood again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, now that we've all been fed, we can move on to the awards ceremony. We would like to welcome the family's of all those who are about to receive awards. Your sons, daughters, husbands, wives, parents or siblings all work on classified projects and we know how hard it is, not knowing what they are doing. We are here today to honour them. They do extraordinary things everyday, things they would love to tell you about, but can't. You probably don't know it, but if it weren't for them, things could be a lot different. So with out further a due I'm going to present the awards and some promotions."

Over the next half an hour many awards were given out, nearly all to people who had worked for John on Atlantis.

"Ok and for our last awards of the evening I would like to invite the President to present these." General O'Neill said and everyone paid attention again.

After a round of applause the President stepped forward.

"Thank you Jack." He said. "Now I'm sure most of you know the person who is going to receive this award. He has saved most of your lives at least once. Actually he has saved the lives of everyone here, even if you don't know it. He saved my life a few years ago, well before I became President. And now it is my honour to present these awards to Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."

A round of applause broke out in the room. John was shocked and just sat there. Dave quickly got up and getting behind the wheelchair, he wheeled John in front of the President. John looked around and saw General O'Neill smiling at him and then saw a shocked expression on Nancy's face.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard it is my honour to present to you The Purple Heart." The President said and handed John the medal.

John awkwardly accepted the medal and tried to salute.

"At ease Colonel." The president said.

"Thank you Sir." John replied

"We're not done yet." He smiled. "I would also like to present to you one of the highest service awards. This is awarded is given to members of the Air Force who distinguished themselves by gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of their lives, above and beyond the call of duty, in action involving actual combat with an armed enemy of the United States. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, I am honoured to present to you the Medal of Honour."

"Thank you Sir." John replied again

"And lastly." The present continued "It is my honour to promote you to Colonel John Sheppard."

A round of applause broke out as the president pinned the badge to the Colonels uniform.

"Congratulations John, You deserve it." The President said quietly. "Now ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the rest of the evening."

Again another round of applause broke out and everyone started talking.

Dave wheeled a very stunned John back to his place. John sat there for a few moments totally oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Is he ok?" Teyla asked Carson who was now beside John.

"Aye lass." Carson replied. "I think he's just a bit over whelmed."

"Huh." John said snapping back to reality.

"Are you ok lad?" Carson asked

"Ah yeah, I'm good." John replied.

"Congratulations John." Teyla said leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Thanks." John replied. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I assure you none of us had any idea." Teyla replied as she picked Torren up.

"I didn't tell them." General O'Neill said as he joined the group. "I knew McKay wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut."

"Hey." Rodney protested causing the others to laugh.

"And I knew you wouldn't come if you knew." Jack continued. "So how are ya feeling?"

"I'm fine Sir." John responded.

"Yes I can see that." Jack smiled. "Well at least you're healing. Now I have a few people to introduce you to. This is Mr. Henderson he's the president's aid"

"Hi." John replied with a nod.

"This is Ruth Larson; she's a member of the IOA."

"Nice to meet you." John greeted.

"And this is…

"Nancy." John interrupted and greeted her at the same time.

"You two know each other?" Jack asked

"Yes." Nancy replied.

"Nancy is m ex-wife." John replied

"Oh." Jack replied. "That's awkward. How the hell were you married to the vice president of Homeland Security?"

"Well she didn't have that title then." John protested.

"Right." Jack replied.

"So John, how are you?" Nancy asked.

"I'm fine." John replied.

"Yeah you look it." She replied sarcastically. "Sorry I just hate to see you hurt."

"It's fine." John replied and was interrupted by the sound of Torren crying.

"Hey what's wrong buddy." John asked turning to the child.

"Da da da da da." Torren replied and calmed down a little.

Teyla handed the child over to John and he calmed down and even giggled.

"Now what was all that fussing about?" John asked him. "You have to behave or you'll have to go to bed."

"Who's this little guy?" Jack asked.

"This is Torren." John replied.

"Oh yes." Jack replied crouching down. "Your newest addition."

"Yes Sir." John replied with a smile.

"Wow." Nancy said looking a bit stunned. "I ah.... I'm happy for you both." She added giving a quick smile to Teyla before hurrying away.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"I'd say she thinks Torren is mine, and one of the reasons we broke up was because I wasn't ready to have children." John explained

"Ah and why would she think Torren is yours?" Jack asked. "No wait don't tell me, it's the hair."

"Yes Sir." John replied with a smile "And he just called me dada."

"Ah I see." Jack replied. "And what is your relationship with him?"

"Teyla and I are a couple." John replied "And I intend to adopt Torren."

"Really that's great." Jack replied surprising John. "Is registered as a citizen of well earth." He added in a whisper.

"Yes, he, Teyla and Ronan have all been given IDs, the same as they done for Teal'c."

"That's great. Well good luck with that." Jack said. "I'd better do the rounds. I'll talk to you later."

"Yes Sir." John replied

"You should go speak to Nancy." Teyla said when the General was gone.

"Yeah." John agreed reluctantly. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes of course." She replied and wheeled him over to where Nancy was now sitting.

"Ah, Nancy." John said. "Can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk about." She sighed.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone." John replied softly

"Ok." She agreed.

"Nancy, this is Teyla my, ah girlfriend." John said "Teyla, this is my ex-wife Nancy."

"It is nice to meet you." Teyla greeted kindly.

"Yes, you too." Nancy added.

"This is Teyla's son Torren." John continued and Nancy gave the child a quick smile. "He's not my child, but I am adopting him. I love him and Teyla very much."

"Wow he's not yours." Nancy replied. "He looks so much like you."

"Yeah." John agreed. "We have only started going out, but we've known each other for quite a while. Anyway I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine John." She smiled. "I think I was just a bit shocked. Teyla you've got a good man here. If you can deal with all the secrets of his job, then don't let him go."

"Ah Teyla works with me." John said. "She knows about everything."

"Really, that's good." Nancy smiled. "Teyla a word of advice, he's not good at expressing his feelings, but he is a good man, don't push him too hard to express himself and you'll be fine."

"Thank you Nancy." Teyla smiled "I will keep that in my mind."

"And John." Nancy called as they started moving away. "Congratulations, you deserve it. What ever top secret thing you are involved in must be big, for you to have saved the world. Just, keep safe."

"I'll try." John replied as they continued back to the table.

"Are you ok?" Teyla asked as she sat down.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a bit shocked." John replied as Dave neared them and took a seat.

"You holding up ok?" Dave asked him

"Yeah I'm ok for another while." John assured.

"Colonel Sheppard." A voice called.

"Mr. President" John replied turning slightly to see the man.

"I have to head off soon but I wanted to speak to you before I left." The President said. "And who is this little fella."

"This is Torren." John replied. "Teyla's son."

"Oh yes I read about him. How is he doing?"

"He's great." John replied. "Getting bigger by the day."

"That's good to hear." The President replied. "Now I just want to say thank you for everything you have done for your country, and well the world. I know its hard being so far away, but if there is anything we can do for you just let me know."

"Thank you Sir." John smiled. "I do have one thing to ask. I'm going to be adopting Torren and I know the paper work has to go through you first."

"I'll get it done." The president smiled. "So let me be the first to congratulate you on adopting your son."

"Thank you Sir." John smiled and pulled Torren tighter into him.

"Now go enjoy the rest of the party." The President added. "It's an honour knowing you."

"Thank you Sir." John smiled awkwardly.

"You should be proud of your brother." The President said to Dave. "He is a great man. Normally you wouldn't have gotten clearance, but for him we made an exception."

"Thank you Sir." Dave replied a little shocked as the President left them.

"I can't wait to find out what it is you do." Dave said when the president was gone.

"Soon." John replied with a smile.

Over the next hour many people came over to congratulate and talk to John. Most of his men wanted their families to met John. John spoke with everyone but was getting very tired. Dave saw this and told the others he would bring John up to bed. Teyla was going with them to put Torren to bed and Carson was going, to give Johns his meds. After Carson had given John his meds, he headed back down to the party. Dave helped John into bed while Teyla settled Torren.

"You can go back to the party Dave." Teyla said. "I will stay here with both of them."

"Are you sure, I don't mind staying."

"It is fine." Teyla assured. "I need to stay with Torren."

"Ok so." Dave replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." John replied.

"Good night." Teyla smiled as Dave left the room. "Did you have a nice evening John?"

"Yeah I did." John replied. "I would have preferred if I wasn't in the wheelchair."

"Yes I know." Teyla agreed as she climbed into the bed beside him. "Now get some sleep, I am sure you are tired."

"Thanks Teyla." He smiled. "Night."

"Good night John." Teyla replied giving him a light kiss and they both went to sleep.

Dave headed back down to party and joined the rest of the group.

"Is he ok?" Rodney asked.

"Yes he's just tired." Dave replied. "Teyla is going to stay with him; Torren is gone to sleep as well."

"That's good." Ronon added, as he had another drink

"I should go mingle a bit." Dave said. "Loads of people are asking me about John."

"Just don't tell them anything embarrassing or he'll kill you." Rodney said "And I don't mean figuratively, he will kill you."

"Don't I know it" Dave smiled and moved to talk to General O Neill.

The others started chatting to some other people, and it was very late before they knew it, so they all started heading to bed.

* * *

_Thanks so much for all the revews. My knowledge of the US military is not great so these awards are most likely totally wrong._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter22

The following morning Teyla woke first when she heard Torren moving around. She carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake John but John's eyes opened when she moved.

"Good morning John." Teyla smiled. "You can go back to sleep, I am just getting up with Torren."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It is just gone past 10 o clock" Teyla replied.

"I think I'll get up." John replied

"I will just go and get Dave or Carson." Teyla said picking Torren up and going out of the room.

She returned a minute later. "No one seems to up yet."

"They must have had a late night." John smiled.

"I could help you." Teyla suggested.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes of course. If you can hold Torren for a minute while I get your clothes."

"Sure." John replied and took Torren.

Teyla got his clothes and after changing Torrens diaper, she helped John into his clothes. After that she helped John into the wheelchair. John was able to use one leg so it made it easier and between them he got into the chair without incident. After John had gone to the bathroom and Teyla had dressed herself and Torren, John suggested that the 3 of them go down stairs for breakfast. Teyla agreed and after strapping her 2 men into the wheelchair they headed downstairs.

When they reached the restaurant they were quickly seated and Teyla put Torren in the high chair. After a quick look at the menu they both ordered and Teyla prepared Torrens food.

The food was served quickly and they both ate everything that was brought down. Torren sat happily in his high chair playing with his toys.

When they had finished they headed back up to the room to find the others all up and looking worried.

"There ya are." Carson said as they entered. "We were getting worried."

"We just went down for breakfast." John replied "You were all still asleep."

"That's ok lad." Carson replied. "How about ya pop into your room and I'll give you a quick check."

"I'm fine Carson." John assured

"Ok let me give you your meds then." Carson replied as Teyla un-strapped Torren.

"Yeah, Ok." John relented and let Carson push him into the room.

When they returned the others were getting ready to go down for breakfast. Carson joined them and left John, Teyla and Torren alone. Teyla put Torren down to play and sat beside John.

"What would you like to do today John?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know." John replied. "How about we go to the Zoo, I'd bet Torren would love it."

"What is the Zoo?" Teyla asked.

"It's a place where they keep animals so people can see them."

"Yes I think Torren would enjoy seeing all the animals."

"Cool. That's what we'll do so." John smiled and the two watched Torren playing.

The others arrived back just over a half an hour later and John told them of the plan for the day and they all agreed.

Half an hour later they arrived at the Zoo. Madison was hyper and running around the place, pulling Rodney and Ronon with her. The day went quickly as they walked around looking at all the animals. Torren was fascinated by the monkeys and Ronon loved the lions. Madison loved everything. They stopped for lunch in one of the restaurants in the zoo and had some soup and sandwiches. After lunch John was starting to get tired, so Dave said he would bring him back to the hotel and the others could continue with the zoo. Teyla and Amanda also decided to head back to the hotel.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Dave helped John into bed, after giving him his tablets and Teyla put Torren down for a nap.

Teyla and Dave then joined Amanda in the sitting room and had a cup of tea.

"So I heard John say last night that he is going to adopt Torren." Dave said.

"Yes." Teyla smiled "He spoke to the president and the General about it."

"And you are ok with this?" Amanda asked.

"Of course." Teyla replied. "Why would I not be ok with it?"

"It's just you've only just started going out. What if things don't work out between you?" Amanda explained.

"I have known John for many years." Teyla said. "I know all of his bad traits; I know how stubborn he can be. I know he isn't good at expressing his feeling but I know he loves me and would do anything for Torren and I still love him. That is not going to change."

"I'm sorry Teyla." Amanda replied. "I just don't want you or him to get hurt and letting him adopt Torren is a big step."

"Thank you. I am aware of how big a step this is, but I would have no one other than John raise Torren."

"That's good to hear." Dave replied. "Are you going to change his name?"

"Why would I change his name?" Teyla asked

"Normally it would be changed to the father's name." Dave explained. "Or sometimes both names like Emmagan - Sheppard."

"I had not considered that." Teyla replied. "I would change my own name if we were to be married."

"Are you going to get married then?" Dave asked

"We have spoken about this but have decided to wait a while." Teyla replied "But we do hope to get 'married' in the future."

"That's great." Dave smiled. "He is meeting with his lawyer in a few days so he can get started on the adoption. I was thinking we could have a party to welcome both of you to the family."

"Yes I would like that." Teyla smiled.

The three spent the next few hours talking about the party. Torren woke and Teyla quietly took him from the room so John could continue to sleep. The others arrived back a few hours later and Rodney went to wake John.

"Hey Colonel sleepy head, time to get up." Rodney called as he entered the room.

"Huh." John mumbled slowly opening his eyes.

"It's nearly dinner time." Rodney said. "It's time to get up."

"Oh ok." John replied

Rodney helped his friend get dressed and get into the wheelchair. They went to the sitting room and joined the rest of the group.

"So where are we going?" Rodney asked.

"Just a restaurant I go to when I'm here." Dave replied. "Let's get going, it's only around the corner."

The group arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and were quickly seated and served. Everyone enjoyed the dinner and had a great evening.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone fo the great reviews._


	23. Chapter 23

_I decided to give you two chapters today. Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 23

The following morning Teyla woke when she heard Torren moving. She quietly moved herself from John's arms and picked Torren up. She gathered some of his things and went to the sitting room. Carson was already up and drinking some coffee.

"Good morning lass. Good morning Torren." Carson greeted.

"Good morning Carson." Teyla replied laying Torren on the ground.

"How is the wee lad this morning?"

"He is well." Teyla smiled. "Carson, would you mind checking on John. He did not sleep well last night and I fear he may not be feeling well."

"Yes of course love." Carson replied as he put down his mug. "I'll just grab my bag and have a look."

Teyla waited patiently for Carson to return from checking John. While he was there Amanda and Dave got up and joined her.

"Is he ok?" Teyla asked when Carson returned.

"His temperature is up a wee bit and he looks to be in some discomfort. He didn't wake up the entire time I was in there. I've given him his meds so hopefully they will help, but I'm going to leave him sleep for another while."

"Our flight is at 1, will he be ok for it." Dave asked.

"Aye I think so." Carson replied. "Just let him rest for a while."

After they had their breakfasts everyone started packing their things. Teyla quietly gathered her and Torrens things from the room. She then started packing John's clothes leaving out clothes for the day. Just when she had finished, and was about to leave the room, John woke up.

"Hey Teyla." He called.

"John you are awake. How are you feeling?" She asked moving beside the bed.

"My stomach is a bit off." John replied.

"I'll just get Carson." Teyla said and hurried out of the room. "She returned a minute later followed by Carson.

"How are you feeling lad." Carson asked

"Stomachs queasy." John replied

"Anything else lad?" Carson asked as he started checking John.

"No."

"Ok I'll give you something to help with that." Carson replied as he pulled out a syringe and filled it. "Ok onto your side lad."

John reluctantly rolled onto his left side and faced Teyla. She took his hand and held it while Carson injected the medication.

"Ok lad lets get you dressed and we'll head to the airport."

"Yeah ok." John replied and Teyla and Carson helped him to dress. Carson helped him to the bathroom while Teyla finished packing.

"You didn't pass much urine." Carson said. "How long has that been going on?"

"Uh… I didn't really notice Doc." John replied.

"I'll need to take some blood and a urine sample when we get back." Carson said "We need to keep an eye on your kidneys."

"Ok Doc." John sighed as Carson wheeled him out of the bathroom.

They joined the rest of the group and then headed for the airport. They thankfully didn't have to wait long for the flight to be called and they boarded quickly. They all had something to eat on the plane as they didn't have time for lunch before they left. John declined and just had some water.

About half an hour into the flight, Rodney suddenly ran for the bathroom. Carson quickly followed him to make sure he was alright. By the time they returned many people were starting to feel ill including Carson, And he and Rodney had vomited what he had eaten.

Carson made a quick enquiry and found that those feeling sick, had all eaten the chicken. An airhostess passed them looking panicked and Carson stopped her.

"Lass we seem to have a case of food poising on board." He said.

"I know, everyone is getting sick. I'm just going to tell the pilot to land." She replied and hurried off.

She returned a few minutes later looking even more panicked. "Do we have a doctor on board?" she asked.

"Aye lass." Carson replied "I'm a Doctor."

"Good can you come with me please?"

Carson quickly hurried after her and he was led to the cockpit, where both the pilot and the co- pilot were doubled over in pain.

Carson gave them both a quick check and determined that they both had eaten chicken.

"When can we land?" Carson asked the pilot.

"Not for another hour." The pilot gasped as another cramp hit.

"There are no airports near, we can either continue to our destination, or do an emergency landing." The co pilot continued "We want to avoid an emergency landing if possible."

"Ok what do you need?" Carson asked.

"We could do with another pilot." The pilot sighed. "But other than that something to help with the pain."

"I'll see what I have." Carson replied and headed back to his seat. He quickly removed some syringes and a vial of medicine.

"What's going on Doc?" John asked.

"Both the pilot and co pilot are ill." Carson sighed. "I'm just going to give them some of your anti emetic's to help with the vomiting. They can't land until they reach California."

"Do they need me to help?" John asked.

"Not at the moment lad." Carson replied. "You just relax and take it easy."

"Let me know if they need help Carson." John said again.

"I will lad." He said and rushed back to the cockpit.

"Ok here we go lads." Carson said and injected them both with the drug. "This should help a bit. It's not going to get rid of the pain but it might stop you vomiting."

"Why do you have it with you." The pilot asked.

"One of the men I'm travelling with is ill, so I have a few things with me for him."

"He didn't eat the chicken did he." The co pilot asked.

"No he was feeling a bit nauseous this morning so didn't eat, unlike the rest of us. Excuse me a minute." Carson said and rushed for the toilet.

Carson returned a minute later and the pilot ran for the toilet.

"I think we need to do the emergency landing." The co pilot said. "Nether of us are in a good way."

"I thought you said that was a last resort." Carson said.

"Yeah but unless there is someone else to fly the plane, we'll have to."

"My friend is an Air Force pilot." Carson said. "As I said earlier he's not in the best shape, but he's better than you two."

"Will he be able to fly this." The pilot asked.

"Aye, the lad says he can fly anything and he hasn't proved himself wrong yet."

"Ok bring him up here." The pilot said as the co pilot ran to the toilet.

Carson quickly hurried back to their seats. "John they could use your help. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, just help me up there." John replied.

Dave, who wasn't sick, quickly got up and helped his brother stand and between him and Carson they got John to the cockpit.

When they reached the cockpit they helped John sit in the empty co pilot's seat. John was panting and had his eyes squeezed closed.

"This is your friend doc?" the pilot asked uncertainly.

"Yes this is Colonel Sheppard." Carson replied.

"Hi Colonel Sheppard, I'm Joseph Wales." The pilot said

"Hey." John said opening his eyes.

"Are you sure you are up for this Colonel?" Carson asked.

"Yeah Carson I'll be fine in a minute." John replied and started looking over the controls.

"So ah how long have you been a pilot?" Joseph asked.

"20 years." John replied.

"Have you ever flown anything this size before? I know most in the air force only fly small planes."

"Yeah." John smirked "I've flown some pretty big ones. Just go over the controls with me and I'll be fine."

"Ok." Joseph replied as the co pilot came back in. "Ah Jeremy, this is Colonel Sheppard; he is going to help us fly the plane. Colonel Sheppard this is my co pilot Jeremy Barton."

"Hey." Jeremy greeted

"Hey." John replied.

"We'll leave you too it." Carson said. "Call if you need anything, and John don't over do it. You stay in that seat and no moving around."

"Ok Doc." John assured. "Make sure the others are ok. I don't think Teyla had any chicken, but can you make sure she and Torren are ok."

"Of course lad." Carson replied and he and Dave left the cockpit.

"Is he going to be ok?" Dave asked.

"Aye he'll be fine." Carson assured.

Back in the cockpit, John was familiarising himself with the planes controls. It was on auto pilot so unless something went wrong, he would be pretty much ok until it was time to land.

"You must be pretty sick for Carson to allow me to come up here." John said to the two pilots.

"We are in and out of the toilet constantly." Jeremy replied. "We can't guarantee at least one of us will be here always. We were going to do an emergency landing."

"But the Doctor said you could fly anything." Joseph continued. "So he brought you in. An emergency landing is the last option."

"Don't I know it." John mumbled. "We have another half hour before we land and we seem to heading into a bad weather front. Get the fasten seat belt sign on."

"Yeah sure." The pilot agreed. "Do you want to take my seat and me and Jeremy can rotate."

"Yeah that'd be better." John replied and after Joseph stood up he manoeuvred himself into the seat.

"What's wrong with you exactly?" Joseph asked.

"Broken feet, twisted knee, broken ribs and wrist." John replied.

"Wow, how did that happen?" Jeremy asked.

"I was captured by the enemy." John replied flatly as Joseph ran for the toilet again.

"Is everything ok in here?" the airhostess asked popping her head in the door.

"Yeah we're ok." Jeremy replied. "Colonel Sheppard here is going to get us down. Can you make an announcement and tell everyone we are hitting some turbulence and should be landing shortly."

"Yes of course." She replied and left.

She returned a few minutes later with a message for John.

"Colonel Sheppard Sir, the doctor asked me to tell you that Teyla and Torren are fine, and to remind you not to be moving around."

"Ok thank you." John replied. "How are things back there? Are many people sick?"

"Yes quite a few and they are getting worse." She replied. "Your wife and son are fine though, they didn't have any chicken."

"Ok we'll radio ahead to have some ambulances ready for the worst affected." John said. "Jeremy can you do that."

"Yes of course." He replied and picked up the radio and passed on the request and then ran for the toilet.

"Where is Jeremy?" Joseph asked as he returned.

"Toilet." John replied. "We have just gone through the rough weather system and we will be landing in 15 minutes. Can you get the airhostess to announce that?"

"Yeah." Joseph replied and a minute later the message came over the system.

John carefully did all the landing checks, with some help from Joseph and after informing the tower they started their landing. John guided the plane down as best as he could with a broken wrist, and landed the plane smoothly.

When the plane was down Jeremy ran for the toilet again, while Joseph took over and steered the plane to the terminal. John slumped in relief and closed his eyes.

When the plane had come to a stop Carson and Dave arrived back into the cockpit with a wheelchair to get John off the plane. Dave gently picked his brother up and placed him in the chair.

The pilots were first to get off the plane followed, by anyone who was sick. John, Dave, Teyla, Torren, Jennie, Kaleb and Madison waited until everyone else had left the plane. When they came down the steps there were news crew and ambulances all over the place. Someone had obviously told them that John had flown the plane because they all came swarming around them. Dave quickly moved the group over to an ambulance where he saw the rest of their group.

"Ach there you are." Carson called. "Let's get him into the ambulance."

"Carson I'm fine." John protested.

"Lad you are as white as a sheet." Carson said. "I'm getting you to the hospital to get checked out."

"Carson I'm just tired." John assured.

"I know lad, but you can either get in the ambulance or go face the press." Carson said.

"Fine." John huffed as two EMT unloaded the gurney.

"Let's get him up." Carson said and Dave picked him up and placed him on the gurney.

"You know I could just sit in." John said.

"Aye lad you could." Carson said as they strapped John in. "But you're not. Now lay back and relax."

John sighed and relaxed onto the gurney.

"We will meet you at the hospital, after we collect the bags." Dave said and he Teyla, Jeannie, Kaleb, Torren and Madison left to collect the bags.

When John was loaded into the ambulance Carson, Ronon, Rodney and Amanda, climbed in and it took off for the hospital.

John fell asleep as they were travelling and only barley woke when they took him out of the ambulance. They were all brought to the ER where they were all set up with an IV to get fluids into them. They were all giving a quick check over and at Carson request they hooked John up to a blood pressure and pulse ox monitors. They also took blood from him to test for any infection. John's oxygen levels were a bit low, so they put a nasal cannula on him.

It was an hour later when Dave and the others arrived. John was still fast asleep, while Amanda, Carson, Ronon and Rodney were all feeling a bit better, thanks to the fluids and the anti nausea medicine.

"How are you all feeling?" Teyla asked as they entered the room.

"Ah not too bad now." Carson replied. "We should be right as rain in a day or two."

"That is good to hear."

"Are they going to admit you?" Dave asked taking a seat beside Amanda.

"No I don't think so." Amanda replied. "They said we should be alright to go home, once we get some fluids into us."

"That's good to hear." Jeanne said. "What about John?"

"He should be ok too." Carson replied. "I've explained what's happened to him and they are running some tests for me, but he should be ok to leave with us."

"What tests?" Dave asked.

"I just want them to check his kidney function." Carson said "His kidneys were badly bruised and sometimes it takes a while for any damage to show."

"And what makes you think there could be a problem now." Dave asked

"I noticed that he isn't passing much urine." Carson replied "It could be a number of thing but its better safe than sorry."

"Ok." Dave agreed and they all took seats to wait for the Doctor to return.

It was another hour before the doctor arrived back to the room.

"Can we leave?" Ronon asked after the doctor had examined them.

"Yes, you are all doing quite well." He replied. "Now you will feel nauseous for the next day or two. I suggest you stick to bland foods and drink plenty of fluids. But you are over the worst of it."

"That's good." Rodney sighed in relief.

"What about John?" Carson asked.

"I've just gotten the blood test back and it appears there is a problem with his kidneys. I would need to do some further tests to make sure, but from what you have told me it is likely he will need surgery."

"Aye I was afraid of that." Carson sighed. "Is everything else ok?"

"Yes well, other than the obvious injuries, he is severely under weight." The doctor said. "But you have explained the reasons. So he is doing well other than that."

"That's good." Carson smiled. "I will get him to our hospital to do the tests."

"We can do them here." The Doctor protested. "The sooner he gets the surgery the better. Even as is, it is possible he may require some dialysis."

"Aye, I know the risk." Carson said. "But he will be more comfortable in an environment he is used to. We can have him there tonight."

"Ok very well." The Doctor sighed and left to get the paper work so they could all go home.

"Are you sure this is wise Carson." Dave asked. "I know he doesn't like hospitals but if he needs to be here."

"It'll be fine lad." Carson assured. "Let gets him home first and we can all have a chat."

"Ok." Dave agreed reluctantly and they headed home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They finally arrived home about an hour later and John was just wakeing at this stage so Carson explained to him what was going on.

"Dave we can have that talk about what I do now." John said as thet headed for the sitting room.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." John replied. "How about we all get comfortable first."

When they had all taken seats and had some tea, John started to talk.

"Ok Dave, Amanda. This is going to sound very, very strange, but if you let me finish before you say anything."

"Ok." Dave replied

"I'm not based at Peterson. My base here is Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado, which is the home of Stargate Command. The Stargate is a devise used to create a stable wormhole, through which we can travel to other planets."

"You're kidding right?" Dave asked looking around the group.

"No Dave I'm not." John sighed. "The reason it takes a while for me to get your messages is because I don't live on earth. I live on Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy."

"Atlantis, as in the lost city of Atlantis." Amanda asked

"Yeah that's the one." John smiled.

"And you expect us to believe this?" Dave asked.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe it." John sighed "That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"I found it very hard to believe at first." Jeanne added. "But I've been there, I've seen it."

"This is all…" Dave said. "I don't know what this is, but it's hard to believe."

"We can bring them to the Daedalus." Rodney suggested. "You have to go to the SGC anyway, we can bring everyone."

"Do you think they'll be ok with that?" John asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll just give them a call." Rodney said and headed out of the room.

"Ok I spoke with Dr. Lam and General Landry." Rodney said returning to the room. "Lam wants you in the infirmary straight away, and Landry has agreed to everyone coming."

"Great." John sighed. "Is Caldwell ok with this?"

"Yeah, he will beam us up in a minute so be ready."

"What do…..?" Dave started to ask but he and everyone else were engulfed in a white light and arrived on the bridge of the Daedalus.

"Oh my God." Dave gasped

"Wow." Amanda gasped.

"This is cool." Kaleb said as he looked out the window. "Jeanne this is even better than you described.

"This is awesome." Madison cried looking around. "Uncle Mer your job is the coolest."

"Yes. Yes it is." Rodney smiled.

"Colonel Sheppard. Congratulations on your promotion." Caldwell said moving towards the group.

"Thank you Sir." John replied. "Ah this is my brother Dave and his Fiancée Amanda. Guys this is Colonel Caldwell he is the commander of the Daedalus the spaceship you are in."

"Ah, nice to meet you." Dave said. "This is amazing."

"Although I'd love to give you more time here." Caldwell said. "Dr. Lam will rip me a new one if I don't get her patient down to her quickly."

"Yes of course." Carson replied. "We are ready."

With that they were engulfed again and reappeared in the infirmary of the SGC.

"Oh wow." Dave gasped again as they re-materialised.

"Don't worry it takes a while to get used to it." Jeanne said. "I'm still not used to it."

"Welcome to the SGC." Landry greeted. "Now how about we get Colonel Sheppard sorted out and then I can take you on a tour."

"Yes of course." Dave replied and turned back to John who was talking to a doctor.

"Ok let's get you into bed." Lam said to John. "I'm not going to do any tests I'm going to get Vala to use the healing device and can see how you are afterwards."

"Ok sounds good." John replied "Ah Dave can you give me a hand."

"Oh yes of course." Dave replied and picked John up and put him into the bed.

"Back to me again Colonel." Vala said as she came into the room.

"Couldn't resist." John replied with a smirk.

"So what am I healing today?" she asked.

"His kidneys and any other abdominal issues." Lam replied. "Now the rest of you can go have your tour."

"Wait, what are you doing to him?" Dave protested.

"It's ok Dave." John replied "I'll explain it all later."

"Ok." Dave agreed reluctantly and followed General Landry.

Vala quickly got started healing John and before long she had finished and John was fast asleep. The group returned as Dr. Lam finished her test.

"He is doing well." Dr. Lam said. "Carson I would suggest having him on an IV and possibly putting in a catheter. We should put him on diuretics to flush out his system."

"Yes of course." Carson replied. "How is everything else?"

"Everything else is looking good." Lam replied. "We didn't do as much this time, so hopefully he won't be as drained. We can do it again in a day or two."

"Great that's good." Carson replied. "Now Dave is going to sit with him for a while, the rest of us are going to get something to eat, Well those of us who don't have food poisoning."

"Of course Dr. Becket." Lam replied with a smile.

Dave brought a chair over and sat beside John and waited for his brother to wake.

John woke half an hour later when Rodney came running into the infirmary

"Dave I need you to hold this." Rodney gasped as he came to a stop beside John's bed.

"Sure what is it?" Dave replied as Rodney placed an object in his hand.

"Just think it on." Rodney instructed.

"Rodney." John growled.

"What, I have to see if he has the gene. Are you thinking it on Dave?"

"Uh, yes I think so." Dave replied confused.

"Huh you must not have the gene." Rodney said taking the object back off Dave. "I thought you would, seeing as your brother is Mr. Super Gene."

"What are you taking about?" Dave asked.

"I'll explain when we get back home." John said. "When are we going?"

"You can actually go, now that you are awake." Lam said walking over to them.

"Great." John replied "So, are my kidneys ok now?"

"They will be fine in a few days." Keller replied. "Carson will go through things with you. Now the Daedalus is ready, so let's get you into the wheelchair."

Dave quickly stood up and put John in chair just as the rest of the group joined them.

"Ok Colonel they are ready." Lam said into a radio and the group was beamed out and straight down to Dave's house.

"I could get used to travelling like that." Dave said as he looked around. "Ok so tell me what this gene this is about."

"Atlantis was built by a race we call the ancients." Rodney started. "There equipment and technology can only be operated by them. They lived on earth and bred with humans so some of us have the gene to active the ancient technology. Your brother has one of the strongest genes we've come across."

"We thought you would have had the gene also." Carson continued. "For it to be that strong, we thought both parents would have had it and passed it on to both of you."

"And I don't have this gene?" Dave asked.

"The devise I handed you should have turned on if you had the gene." Rodney said.

"Do you all have the gene?"

"Ronon and I do not." Teyla replied "Carson and Rodney do."

"I have the gene naturally although it is not as strong as John's." Carson said. "Rodney has an artificial gene which I created using John's gene as a base. Again his is nowhere as strong as John's"

"And how is it he has it and I don't" Dave asked.

"Well not every gene is passed on." Carson replied. "Even if both parents had the gene it is possible that a child will not have it. It is the same for eye and hair colour. I doubt you and John would be a match. If one of you needed a kidney lets say, a lot of people would get one from a sibling but you wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah we know that already," Dave replied.

"Oh and how is that." Carson asked.

"When our mother first got sick, she needed a bone marrow transplant." Dave explained. "They tested both me and my father but neither of us was a match. They didn't want to test John because he'd been sick so often and my mother didn't want to put him through it. But when ours wasn't a match, he insisted and he was a match."

"It didn't work?" Carson asked.

"It actually did." Dave replied "She went into remission and was fine for about a year. She unfortunately got sick again and nothing worked."

"How long was she sick the second time?" Carson asked.

"She died 8 months after they diagnosed it."

"I'm sorry lad." Carson said.

"Ok anyway so tell me more about this gene." Dave said changing the subject. "What can you do with it?"

"Well as I said it enables us to operate the ancient technology. We call it the ATA gene; Ancient Technology Activation gene." Rodney said "We can even fly their space ships."

"Wow thats cool." Amanda said. "And do you fly them John?"

"Yeah, we call them puddle jumpers. I've even flown the whole city."

"Does it have any side effects?" Kaleb asked.

"Not generally." Carson replied "When using everyday things in the city its fine. But I know some people get headaches when using certain things for too long."

"Is it the same for everyone?" Dave asked.

"No everyone is different." Carson replied. "John here is the only one who can talk to the city, and he can use the technology a lot easier than everyone else. This means he gets fewer headaches."

"Yeah but I get called to activate all the things no one else can." John added. "And there are usually good reasons why no one can use them. Then I end up with a headache."

"That's true." Carson replied. "Now we need to get you something to eat. The last time you had anything was last night."

"Yeah ok." John agreed.

"I was going to order some food." Dave said. "What would everyone like?"

The group spent the next 15 minutes deciding on what they wanted and then Dave placed the order. The food arrived quickly and everyone ate, although Ronon, Rodney, Carson and Amanda were a bit cautious with what they ate.

When they had finished Dave brought John upstairs and got him ready for bed.

Carson arrived up just as John got into bed.

"Ok lad, now as you know Vala healed the damage done to you kidneys." Carson said. "The problem is we still need to flush your system."

"Ok." John replied cautiously.

"To do this I'm going to need to put in an IV."

"Ok." John replied again.

"I'm going to give you some diuretics which will help, but I'm also going to need to insert a catheter to monitor your output."

"Can't I just tell you when I need to go?" John pleaded.

"No I'm afraid not lad. It's either this or you go back to the SGC infirmary."

"How long will it be in?"

"A few days." Carson replied. "Don't worry you won't have to stay in bed at all."

"Yeah I know." John sighed. "Fine just do what you have to do."

Dave left the room to give John some privacy. Carson quickly inserted the IV getting the fluids running and gave him his meds. When that was done he quickly inserted the catheter and taped the tubing to John's leg before hanging the drainage bag on the side of the bed. He then got one of the protein shakes, and made John drink it before he left the man to sleep.

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep em coming


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The following morning John was not a happy camper. He was still tired and was cranky because of the catheter. When Dave came in to get him up, John refused to get up and said he was fine in bed.

"Stop being so stubborn." Dave sighed. "Why don't you want to get up?"

"I just…. Look I'm fine here Dave." John sighed.

"No you're not." Dave said and went to pull the blankets off John.

John grabbed the blankets with his good arm to prevent them from coming off.

"John." Dave sighed. "Is this because of the catheter?"

John pulled the blankets up further and looked anywhere but at Dave.

"John." Dave sighed again sitting on the edge of the bed. "I've seen it before. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Come on John, lets get you up and you can go downstairs and see Teyla and Torren, they are worried about you."

"I can't go down with this thing hanging out of me." John growled.

"You can strap it too your leg. No one will see it." Dave suggested. "Carson left a thing here so you can do that."

"Ok fine." John relented. "How are the others?"

"They're ok." Dave replied as he started getting John ready. "Amanda was awake most of the night with cramps. Ronon, Carson and Rodney don't look much better."

"Yeah food poising is no picnic." John replied.

The two headed down stairs a few minutes later and after John had something to eat they went to the sitting room. Dave helped John lie down on the couch and fixed the IV. After that he handed John the remote to the TV and told him he would be back in a few minutes. John was flicking through the channels when Torren and Teyla came in.

"Good morning John." Teyla greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning Teyla. I'm fine. How are you guys?"

"We are fine." Teyla smiled setting Torren down on the floor. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing really I was just flicking." John replied "Dave said the others were still feeling sick."

"Yes, Rodney especially." Teyla smiled "Ronon is feeling better, as is Amanda. Carson too seems fine, although they are all tired."

"Yeah food poising is not nice." John replied

"Look John, you are on TV." Teyla exclaimed and pointed to the TV.

John quickly turned up the volume to hear what was being said.

"This is the Air Force pilot who saved the day yesterday. Although badly injured himself, he took over flying the plane when both pilots became ill due to food poisoning. Over ¾ of the passengers became ill, due to some bad chicken on the flight from Washington D.C. to California. Colonel John Sheppard, who is home on leave due to injuries sustained, had not had the chicken so volunteered to fly the plane for the last hour of the journey." The news readers said, as footage was shown of John, Dave and the others leaving the plane, and then of John being loaded into the ambulance. "We were unable to speak to the Colonel, as he was quickly loaded onto a waiting ambulance and brought to the local hospital. It is thought he was suffering further complications from his recent injuries. We have been told by a General O'Neill, that he is now at home and resting comfortably. Colonel Sheppard is the son of local business man Patrick Sheppard, who passed away last year. Colonel Sheppard's older brother David now runs their fathers business. We wish the Colonel a speedy recovery and thank him for his efforts."

They proceeded to show pictures of some of the passengers who had suffered food poising.

"Cool you got on TV." Rodney said as he Ronon, Dave and Carson joined then in the sitting room.

"Yeah cool." John replied sarcastically as he turned off the TV.

"Well anyway, me and Ronon are going to go to the shops." Rodney said. "Does anyone want to come? Or does anyone need anything?"

"Can you get me today's paper?" Dave asked. "It never came this morning."

"Yeah sure." Rodney replied "Anyone else. No? Ok we'll be back in a while."

"How are you feeling this morning Colonel?" Cason asked as he approached with his bag.

"Fine, still a bit tired." John replied.

"Ok I'll just give you your meds and change the fluids." Carson said and started his work when the others had left the room. He also changed the drainage bag from the catheter and attached a new one. John kept his eyes closed through the whole thing.

"Ok lad I'm done." Carson said. "You can relax now."

"Thanks Carson." John sighed and relaxed.

They spent the next while playing with Torren. Rodney and Ronon returned just before lunch.

"There are loads of reporters hanging around outside." Rodney said. "We went around them but they are near the gate."

"I should go out and talk to them." Dave sighed "They won't go away otherwise."

"Wait until after lunch." Amanda suggested as she came into the room. "Lunch is ready now."

"Yeah ok." Dave agreed and after helping John into the wheelchair they went and had some lunch.

After lunch Dave made himself presentable and went out to face the press.

"Mr Sheppard." A reporter called. "How is your brother?"

"He is doing well." Dave replied. "He is tired from yesterday's events but he is resting."

"Why was he rushed away in the ambulance?" another asked.

"His doctor was with us on the flight and after assessing John's condition, decided it would be best." Dave replied

"What treatment did he receive at the hospital?"

"He was given fluids and put on oxygen for a while, just as a precaution. He was released before most of those who suffered food poisoning"

"Is he available to talk to us?"

"No he is resting at the moment. My brother is a very private man and he would appreciate being left alone. Thank you." Dave said before walking away.

"How did it go?" Amanda asked as he came in.

"Fine, I answered a few questions and asked them to leave us alone." Dave replied. "Hopefully they will do that."

"Yeah hopefully." Amanda smiled. "I told Teyla we would watch Torren for a while. She and Ronon are going to do that fighting thing they do."

"Where's John." Dave asked.

"He's asleep in the sitting room. Carson is just gone to get some blankets. Torren is asleep in his own room."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Rodney is up in his room working on his laptop; Jeanne, Kaleb and Madison are gone for a walk." Amanda replied. "While we are alone I'd like to talk about something, I was thinking about our wedding."

"Yeah?" Dave asked. "I thought you wanted to wait a while."

"Yeah I've been thinking about it and I'd like to get married this summer."

"Really that's great. What brought this on?"

"Just seeing John with Teyla and Torren." Amanda replied. "I know you want kids and up until now I wasn't sure, but now I think I might like to have some children."

"Wow. That's great." Dave replied giving Amanda a kiss. "Wow."

"You should ask John when he can come home next, and we can arrange it for then."

"Yeah I will." Dave smiled and they headed back to the sitting room.

Torren and John both slept until near dinner so Dave and Amanda didn't have much minding to do.

The rest of the evening went quietly as did the next 3 days. They all spent the time relaxing and resting.

Dave had asked John lawyer to call on the Wednesday and this was also the day Carson pronounced that John's kidneys were fine and removed John's IV and catheter.

The lawyers both arrived after lunch and John and Dave met with them in Dave's office. Their father's lawyer had John sign some papers, to get the money transferred to his account and when it was done, he left. Dave then excused himself so John could speak in private.

"So Colonel Sheppard what can I do for you?" his lawyer asked.

"Did you bring the adoption forms?" John asked.

"Yes I have them here." He said producing the forms. "All that is left to be done is for you and the child's mother to sign these. Then I will send them to be processed."

"Actually they will need to be sent to the president." John interrupted. "I've already spoken to him and he is aware they are coming."

"Alright." His lawyer replied and scribbled down some notes. "Now is there anything else?"

"Yes I want to set up a trust fund for Torren. I would also like to set up an account for his mother and also one for another friend."

"Ok I can do that. How much do you want in each?"

"A million in each." John replied. "I would also like to put some money into Torrens account each month from my pay."

"3 Million Is a lot to give away." His lawyer commented. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I am." John replied. "I want my family to have enough if anything happens to me."

"Ok then. Is there anything else?"

"No that's it." John replied.

"Ok so if I can get your signature on these and also the child's mother."

John called for Dave who was waiting outside, and he called Teyla. They both signed the papers and gave them back.

"I'll get these sent off for you." The lawyer said. "It will come back through me then and I'll let you know when it's official."

"Thank you." John said and the lawyer left.

After that John went for a nap and didn't wake again until dinner.

"Hey John." Dave said when dinner had finished.

"Yeah." John replied.

"Amanda and I are planning to get married this summer and we were wondering when all of you could come home again."

"Oh ah I'm not sure. Give me the date and I can make sure we're here." John replied.

"We were thinking about July 15th" Amanda said.

"Yeah ok. I'll put the request in, as soon as we get back."

"Great." Dave smiled. "I was also wondering if you would be my best man."

"Really." John asked shocked. "You want me to be your best man?"

"Yeah of course." Dave replied.

"Yeah of course I will Dave." John replied.

"And we were wondering if Torren could be the ring bearer." Amanda added.

"I don't know if he'll be walking then." John replied

"Yes well we thought Teyla could walk down the aisle with him" Dave said.

"Oh yeah, ok sure." John agreed. "We can come back the week before, so we can get our suits and a dress for Teyla. If that's ok with you Teyla."

"Yes of course." Teyla replied.

"That's great." Dave smiled. "We were thinking that we should have a small party on Friday night."

"What for?" John asked.

"Just to celebrate you being home, your promotion, and adopting Torren." Dave replied

"I don't know Dave." John replied hesitantly.

"Come on it'll be fun." Rodney interrupted

"You can invite your friends that I met at Stargate Command and those two teachers can come." Dave suggested.

"Ok if everyone else wants it I suppose we can have it." John sighed.

"Good." Carson added. "It'll be good for you. You have an appointment tomorrow at the SGC we can invite them then."

"They can stay in the guest house." Dave suggested. "They can go back with you then on Saturday."

"Yeah we'll be getting the Daedalus to beam us up when we're ready to go." John said. "I suppose we should invite Caldwell too, seeing as he's been beaming us all over the planet the last few weeks."

"Yeah, you should invite General O'Neill also." Dave added.

"Yeah." John agreed "Who else are you inviting?"

"Just a few friends." Dave replied. "Maybe some of the old neighbours. And Amanda's family, of course."

"Of course." John repeated with a sigh

"i hate parties" he mumbled to himself

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next day John was beamed to the Daedalus and after extending the invitation to Caldwell, he and Carson were beamed down to the infirmary.

Vala quickly started healing John and when she had finished she ran off to tell the others about the party.

"Now Colonel." Lam said with a smile. "We are going to be running a few tests today, to see how everything is healing."

"Sure" John agreed.

"You can go to sleep if you need to." Lam advised seeing him yawn. "I know having the device used on you can be tiring."

"K" John mumbled as his eyes slipped closed.

They spent the next 2 hours running various test on John, while he slept soundly.

When they had finished Carson extended the invitation to all those that John had said he would like to be there. Then they headed back to Dave's house via the Daedalus.

John slept until he was woken up for lunch. He was surprised to find the cast on his hand was missing. Carson told him that the break was fully healed. When he had lunch eaten he went back to bed and slept again until dinner. After dinner he stayed up for a while but was still quite tired and fell asleep on the couch. Ronon carried him upstairs and put him to bed.

The next day was filled with preparation for the party. John woke to noises coming from the back garden. He was just about to get himself into the wheelchair when Carson came hurrying in.

"What do ya think you're doinglad?" he asked as he saw John positioning the wheelchair.

"I was just going to get up." John replied.

"You're not to be doing that." Carson scolded as he moved to the bed. "I know you are feeling much better, but you still need to take it easy. You will be starting the PT next week and that'll be time enough for ya to be moving around."

"But I'm fine." John protested. "The only thing still bothering me is my knee."

"What about the weight loss." Carson said. "You have put on some weight but not a lot. And besides that you haven't used your legs in over a month."

"I wasn't going to stand; I was getting into the wheelchair."

"Using the hand that is just out of plaster, not to mention the dislocated shoulder." Carson sighed.

"My shoulder is fine." John said. "Even without the healing device my shoulder has healed. And you said my wrist was fully healed."

"Aye it is but it's still weak. Remember the muscles haven't been used for a while. I know this is hard lad, but you are getting there. Vala is going to use the healing device again tomorrow. When that's done you can start on the PT, but no moving around before that."

"Fine." John sighed. "What's going on outside?"

"They are putting up a tent of some sort, for the party." Carson explained as he started examining John.

"How big a party is he planning?"

"It seems fairly large." Carson replied as he started pulling out his things. "There are caterers coming in later with the food and I think he has someone one coming for the music."

"Oh God." John groaned. "I'll know all of 10 people there. I really don't like big parties."

"Or crowds." Carson added as he pulled out a syringe.

"What's that for Doc?" John asked suspiciously. "I don't need the meds anymore."

"You don't need the antibiotics anymore. You still need everything else."

"I don't need the painkillers." John protested. "And if I'm off the painkillers, I won't feel sick, so I won't need the anti-nausea stuff. So there is no need for an injection."

"You still need the painkillers for your knee."

"My knee is fine Doc." John assured.

"Ach lad, I know it isn't fine. And besides ya still need the vitamin and iron shots." Carson said as he turned John on his side and swabbed John's hip. "Now I'll be done in a minute, just relax."

John tensed as the needle pierced his skin. Carson repeated this 3 more times before letting John turn back over.

"Now let's get ya down for breakfast."

They arrived down to the breakfast table just as everyone else was sitting down.

After greeting everyone John hungrily ate his breakfast and even had seconds.

After breakfast Teyla asked him to go for a walk to get away from the preparations and he happily agreed. After getting their coats on Teyla strapped John into the chair and then strapped Torren onto John's lap.

"You know he can use his hand now." Rodney said. "You could put Torren in his stroller."

"Yes, but Torrens enjoys sitting on John's lap." Teyla smiled and the three headed off.

"How are you feeling today John." She asked as they walked. "You look much better."

"I feel better." John agreed. "I'm still tired and feel weak, but I don't really hurt anymore."

"That is good to hear." Teyla smiled. "By the time we get back home you should be much better."

"Yeah." John agreed. "My physical therapy will start on the Daedalus on Monday. Vala will be using the healing device again tomorrow. So that should fix my knee and then she can do no more."

"I am sure you will be glad to be able to do things on your own again." Teyla said.

"Defiantly. When we come back here again, I want to show you and Torren so many things. I haven't been able to on this trip and there is so much to see."

"I do not mind John. I just want to get well. We will have many chances to see all that this place has to offer."

"Thanks but I still feel bad for sleeping so much. It can't have been that much of a fun holiday."

"John, I have had a wonderful time here." Teyla assured stopping the wheelchair and moving in front of John. "I have gone shopping and to the cinema, I have more things for Torren and myself than I could ever have dreamt of, and I have you. I have had a great time."

"I'm glad." John replied "Are you sure you don't mind coming back for Dave's wedding?"

"I am very much looking forward to it." Teyla said going back behind the chair. "I am very interested to see what a wedding is like."

"I can get some DVDs with weddings in them." John suggested

"Yes I would like that. That way I will be better prepared for our wedding."

"Ah our wedding!" John gasped.

"Yes, you said that people get married when they know they want to spend the rest of their lives together. Although we are not yet – what was it you called it – engaged, I know I will marry you."

"Wow Teyla I, am, wow." John stuttered. "Am, would you like to get married here or Atlantis."

"I think Atlantis would be best." Teyla replied. "Unless you wanted to get married here."

"No." John said quickly. "I definitely want to get married on Atlantis. We can do the ceremony whatever way we want there. It can be a mix of both our traditions."

"Yes I would like that very much." Teyla agreed.

The three of them headed for the small café and had some coffee and some cake. After an hour they decided to head back to house.

When they arrived, it was even more chaotic then when they had left. They decided to go upstairs to John's room to get away from the noise. After putting Torren down to crawl around, Teyla helped John onto the couch and she sat beside him. They spent the next hour watching Torren play before Amanda called them for lunch. After getting John back in the wheelchair they headed back downstairs.

"So a small party Dave." John commented when he saw his brother. "If this is small I'd hate to see the size of the wedding guest list."

"Well there aren't that many people." Dave assured. "But I wanted the best, so it looks a bit big. Besides I'm sure the list for your wedding will be just as long."

"Wedding, what wedding." Rodney stuttered. "They just started going out, they can't be thinking about getting married already."

"Why not?" Ronon asked.

"Well you have to be going out for a while before you get married. You have to get to know each other."

"I think they know each other pretty well Rodney." Carson said. "So when do ya think you'll get married?"

"Not for another while." John assured. "But we have decided that it will be in Atlantis, not here."

"Oh." Dave sighed slightly disappointed.

"We'll give you plenty of warning so you can get time off work to come." John assured.

"What, you mean we'll be able to come?" Dave asked surprised.

"Yeah, both of you have clearance, so it won't be a problem." John assured. "And Jeanne, Kaleb and Madison will be invited as well."

"Thank you John." Jeanne replied. "We would love to go."

"Wow so you've actually discussed getting married?" Rodney asked.

"Of course." Teyla replied. "We know each other very well and want to spend our lives together."

"Wow." Rodney said. "We could have the wedding on the east pier. There's loads of room there."

"It's going to be a while before anything happens Rodney." John said.

"Oh yes of course." Rodney replied and the group continued eating.

When lunch was finished, Carson brought John upstairs for his meds and a nap. Teyla also put Torren down for his nap and she joined the others in preparing for the party.

It was a few hours later when John woke from his nap. He could still hear people moving around in the garden but it seemed much quieter than earlier. He decided not to call anyone and just relax for a while before he got up.

Half an hour later Dave came to wake John but found his brother staring out the window from his bed.

"John, are you alright?" Dave asked, cautiously approaching his brother.

"Oh, hey Dave." John replied snapping out of his day dream. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good. You're friends from the SGC arrived a while ago. Rodney and Ronon went with them to the guest house."

"Ah, I suppose I should be getting up so." John replied.

"You can stay in bed for another while. I can bring your dinner up to you." Dave suggested.

"Na I'm good" John replied pulling the covers off. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure." Dave replied and helped John into the wheelchair. "Do you want to get dressed for the party now or after dinner?"

"After dinner." John replied. "Torren normally manages to get half of his dinner on me, so I'll wait till we're done."

"Sure." Dave replied and after John had gone to the bathroom, they headed down for dinner.

When they arrived everyone was already sitting down, including Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Vala, Daniel, Dr. Lam, General Landry and Jack.

"Hey guys." John greeted as he was wheeled in.

"Hey." They all replied together causing some laughs.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" Dr Lam asked as Dave left John beside Teyla.

"Much better." John replied as they started eating.

"That's good to hear." Jack added. "Well John, you never mentioned you were loaded."

"This is my brother's house not mine." John corrected. "Besides I'm sure something must have come up in my background checks."

"No not really." Jack replied. "Never took you as a rich kid. It's not often you see someone from a well off family joining the Air Force."

"Yeah well, it's what I wanted to do." John replied.

"So John I hear congratulations are in order." Sam said. "Full bird Colonel ,I don't outrank you anymore."

"I can't believe you made Colonel before me." Cam added. "Well I can but, you know."

"Yeah green isn't a good colour on you Cam." Daniel said.

"I'm not jealous." Cam added. "He's earned that promotion."

"So does John actually work with you often?" Dave asked.

"No not really." Cam replied. "I've known John for years. We were stationed together a few times."

"A few times." John said. "Everywhere I went you were already there or you followed me there."

"Hey I didn't plan that. I was just following orders." Cam defended.

"I was stationed on Atlantis for a year." Sam interrupted the argument.

"Oh really so you were over John." Dave enquired.

"Technically." Sam replied. "I may have outranked him but he knew more about running the place than I ever did. I only got the job because he turned it down. We ran the place together."

"What, you were offered the job and you turned it down." Rodney squawked. "You never said anything and you let me ramble on about it."

"Why would you turn the job down?" Dave asked.  
"I believe it was so he could continue going off world." Landry added. "If he had taken the position he would have had to remain in Atlantis and have less chance to explore."

"And the paper work." John added

"I know how that is." Jack added. "I'd love to be able to go off world again."

"But you didn't turn down being General." Cam said.

"No, but I was getting older and it was time." Jack admitted reluctantly. "Colonel Sheppard is still young and I don't blame him."

"I'm just a few years older than him and you told me I should go for the job." Sam said.

"Yes but you said you were happy to not go off world as often." Jack said.

"Yeah I suppose." Sam agreed.

"We've all spent some time on Atlantis and have gotten to know John well." Daniel said. "He saved my life the last time I was there."

"How is it there with Woolsey?" Jack asked.

"It's been interesting." John replied. "At first he couldn't make a decision one way or another."

"I'm sure you helped him with that." Jack smirked.

"Um yes Sir." John replied with a smile.

"He came to visit me in the infirmary after the first crisis we had when he was in charge. He told me he had broken numerous rules and was confused."

"What did you say to that?" Landry asked.

"I welcomed him to the Pegasus galaxy." John smirked. "He's slowly coming around to my way of thinking. We haven't had too many arguments."

"He's not the worst." Jack said.

"No Sir, he isn't" John agreed.

The rest of the dinner continued with some small talk. When they had finished everyone went to get ready for the party.

"I'll help John get ready." Cam volunteered. "I have my clothes with me so I can get changed here."

"Sure ok." John agreed.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked him. "He doesn't really like people helping him

"Yeah, it's fine he's done it for me." Cam replied and started pushing the wheelchair away.

"So what are you wearing?" Cam asked when they reached Johns room.

"Um I don't know." John replied. "I need something loose that will fit over my knee brace. Other than that I'm not bothered much."

"Ok let's see what you have." Cam said and opened the closet door. "Ok how about pants and a shirt?"

"Sure." John replied as Cam pulled out some shirts.

"So do they all know now that you were paralysed?" Cam asked as helped John onto the bed.

"Yeah they do." John sighed. "And they've asked questions and I've had to talk about it."

"I know the feeling but it's not something I could keep quite."

"I suppose not." John replied. "Rodney will kill me if he finds out you knew about it and he didn't."

"Well we just won't tell him." Cam replied as he started helping John get his pants on. "And if he does find out, we'll just explain that you told me about it when I was paralysed and helped me get through it."

"He'll still be pissed." John sighed. "You know I can manage my shirt myself."

"I know you can but I'll do it anyway." Cam smiled as he put John's arm into the shirt.

"Look, just so you know, me and Teyla are going out and I'm adopting Torren." John said.

"Ah man that's great." Cam beamed "About time for you."

"Yeah." John agreed as Cam finished dressing him. "I just wanted to let you know."

When they were done, Cam helped John into the chair and then got himself ready. They then headed down stairs to meet the others.

"So are there many people coming to this." Cam asked.

"I have no idea." John replied. "You guys are the only ones I know about."

"Your brother seems to have gone to a lot of trouble."

"Yeah Dave loves these sort of things. I hate them." John replied as they made their way to the sitting room.

"You just hate being the centre of attention." Cam replied. "How many times were we out and the second someone started asking you about yourself, you deflected straight away onto someone else? I mean they were chatting you up and you were clueless."

"He still is." Rodney added as he and Ronon joined the pair. "You wouldn't believe the amount of times that some hot alien chick has been chatting him up, and he is oblivious to it, until she kisses him or strips for him."

"Oh I would." Cam replied. "I've seen the Sheppard charm in action. All he has to do is smile and they drop at his feet."

"Who drop at his feet?" Teyla asked as she and Torren joined them in the sitting room.

"Wow you look great." John said when he saw her.

"Thank you, as do you. Now, who drop at your feet?" Teyla asked.

"We were just saying that he has always been clueless about women throwing themselves at him." Cam said.

"Yes he never sees it coming." Teyla replied giving John a quick kiss.

"Hey guys are you all ready?" Dave asked as he and Amanda came in.

"Yeah were just waiting on Carson and the Millers." John replied.

"We're ready" Jeanne said coming up behind Dave.

"Me too." Carson added as he came down the stairs.

"Ok let's get out there." Dave said "People should be arriving."

"Yeah ok" John agreed as Cam started pushing the wheelchair.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys, please keep them coming. There are only 2 chapters left to come.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The tent was set up just outside the pool room. Everything had been moved aside so there was loads of space. The group entered the room to see a few people had already arrived.

Dave quickly hurried over to greet them and then introduced them to John and his friends.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Vala, Dr, Lam and General Landry were there already and were sitting at a table sipping some drinks.

After John had been introduced to a few other people they made their way over.

"Hey guys, you look good." John greeted.

"Why thank you." Vala replied. "You too are looking very handsome sweet cheeks."

"I'm just going to talk to a few people." Dave said and he and Amanda moved away from the group.

Rodney, Ronon, Carson and Kaleb went to get some drinks for the group. By the time they returned there were even more people there.

"Your brother sure knows a lot of people." Jack commented.

"The joys of running a company." John said

"So if you hadn't joined the Air Force, your life would be like this?" Daniel asked.

"I suppose." John replied.

"It'd be nice." Vala said.

"I prefer my life the way it is." John replied.

"Would you not like to be rich and have this lovely house and all these lovely things?" Vala asked.

"Someday I'll buy a house like this." John replied. "If, I ever come back here to live."

"I'd like to see you get a house like this on an Air Force salary." Jack laughed "I couldn't even afford it."

"Yeah well I have my own money." John replied. "I designed a few planes when I finished college, so I have the money from them."

"Wow really." Cam said. "That's awesome, I never knew you designed planes."

"He has a degree in Aeronautical engineering." Rodney said. "He actually has a Doctorate in Math."

"So Dr. Sheppard." Sam said. "That has a nice ring to it."

"I'll stick to Colonel." John said with a laugh. "Rank goes first."

"You sound like Sam the first time I met her." Jack laughed. "I called her Dr. and she told me that she was to be addressed as captain, as this was the correct title or whatever. Then when she met Daniel she introduced herself as Dr."

"Yes well, I had to put you in your place." Sam said. "I didn't want you thinking less of me because I was a scientist or a woman."

"Well I don't." Jack said pulling her into a hug. "So John, when are you getting married?"

"I could ask you the same question?" John replied with a smirk.

"Avoidance. Good tactic." Jack replied.

"Likewise." John laughed.

"Well according to the news you are already married." Jack continued. "There were interviews with the Flight attendant, who said you were very worried about your wife and child on that plane. Then a few days later there were pictures of the three of you going for a walk with Torren on your lap."

"We've talked about it." John replied giving Teyla a quick glance. "When we decide to get married, we are going to have the wedding in Atlantis and we are hoping to get clearance for Dave, Amanda and the Millers to come."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Jack replied. "When are you having it?"

"Well, we haven't exactly gotten engaged yet, so we're not sure." John replied

"Well I expect an invite." Jack said.

"Of course." John replied "So when are the two of you getting married?"

"The two of who." Rodney asked looking around.

"Jack and Sam." John replied.

"Oh ah, I didn't know you were, ah going out." Rodney stuttered.

"Yes, for quite a while now." Sam answered. "Although very few people know about it. How did you know John?"

"I just noticed things when you were based in Atlantis." John replied.

"Oh." Sam replied. "Well we were thinking of July or August."

"Cool if you have it in July, we'd be here for Dave and Amanda's wedding." Rodney said.

"Maybe they do not wish to invite us Rodney." Teyla said to him.

"Of course we do." Sam replied.

"Good, so July then." Rodney said.

"John." Dave called interrupting them. "Your teachers have just arrived, if you'd like to talk to them."

"Great, ok thanks." John replied "Any chance you could send them this way."

"Sure." Dave replied.

He returned a few minutes later followed by 3 men.

"Hey." John greeted. "Pull up some seats. Guys these are some friends of mine, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Torren, Carson. Jeanne, Kaleb, their daughter Madison. This is Teal'c, Daniel, Colonel, Samantha Carter, Colonel Mitchell, General Jack O'Neill, General Hank Landry, Vala, and Dr. Lam. Guys these are two of my high school teachers. Coach Joe Fitzpatrick and Leo Dawson and this is Leo's brother, Major Sam Dawson."

"Major Dawson, Have you been based in Peterson." Jack asked.

"Yes Sir." Major Dawson replied. "I'm stationed there now Sir."

"Huh, I knew I recognised the face." Jack said.

"Yes Sir. I've seen you around there a few times." He replied. "You are all based out of Cheyenne Mountain right?"

"Well, I'm in Washington now." Jack replied. "But the others are still there."

"Sam, this is Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard." Leo interrupted. "I thought him in school."

"It's Colonel Sheppard now." Jack corrected.

"Really wow congratulations John." Leo said.

"Thanks. Look I'm sorry about not meeting up for lunch, but I wasn't feeling great." John apologised.

"It's no problem." Coach Fitzpatrick replied. "We saw on the news what happened."

"Oh yeah." John replied.

"You never said you had a child." Leo said. "Or a wife, for that matter."

"Yeah this little guy is Torren John. I call him T.J." John said taking Torren from Teyla. "And this is Teyla. We haven't gotten married just yet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Teyla greeted.

"And you too." Coach Fitzpatrick replied. "John you've done well for yourself."

"Yeah, yeah I have." John replied looking at Teyla.

"Colonel Sheppard" Caldwell greeted as he made his way to the group.

"Colonel Caldwell, Novak, Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting us."

"Stephen, thanks for the lift today." Jack said. "Much appreciated."

"No problem General. I've been playing taxi for Colonel Sheppard here, why not for you too." He replied with a smile.

"It's appreciated." John replied.

"Well at least I don't owe you anymore." Caldwell said.

"If you say so." John replied with a smile.

"What did you owe him for?" Jack asked.

"Ah saving me." Caldwell replied. "Although I've saved him a few times too."

"Yeah but my save was much cooler than yours." John replied. "Anyway enough shop talk, get yourselves something to drink and something to eat."

"Yes I think we will. We ah put our things in the guest house." Caldwell said. "It's a nice place."

"Ah John." Dave interrupted.

"Yeah."

"I invited Nancy to the party. I didn't think she'd come. But she's here, she just arrive with her husband."

"Oh ok." John replied.

"You're not mad." Dave asked.

"No it's fine." John replied.

"Is that the women from the award ceremony?" Jack asked. "The woman from Homeland security."

"Yeah that's her." John agreed and gave her a wave.

"Hello John." She greeted. "You remember Grant."

"Yeah sure." John replied and gave him a nod.

"Hello Teyla, it's nice to see you again and of course Torren." Nancy continued.

"And you as well." Teyla replied. "Thank you for coming."

"I want to apologise for my reaction the other day. I really am happy for you John, for all three of you."

"Thanks." John replied with a smile.

"Anyway I'm going to go mingle." Nancy said. "You are looking much better."

"I'm feeling better." John replied as she walked away.

"The cast is gone from your hand." Coach Fitzpatrick observed.

"Yeah it'll all healed. Just my knee now. I'll be starting PT on Monday so I should be back on my feet soon."

"That's good to hear." The coach replied.

Dave came over shortly after and brought John, Teyla and Torren away, to introduce them to some people. After a while Torren started getting cranky.

"I should put him to bed." Teyla said. "He is getting tired.

"Yeah I'll go with you." John replied.

John then excused them both and Teyla wheeled him and Torren up stairs.

"You did not have to come away from the party." Teyla said to him.

"Yeah I know but I wanted a break from it."

When they came to Teyla's room they quickly got Torren ready for bed.

"I forgot his toy and his bottle." Teyla noticed. "Will you be alright with him if I go down and get them?"

"Yeah we'll be fine." John replied.

"I will bring the monitor with me. You can call if you need me." Teyla said leaving the room and heading down stairs.

She made her way over to the table where she had left the things.

"That was quick." Jack commented

"He is not asleep yet. I forgot his bottle." Teyla replied picking up the bottle.

"Ah I see." Jack replied.

"Where's John." Dave asked as he joined the group.

"He is still upstairs with Torren. He is singing to him at the moment." She replied and held up the monitor so the others could hear Johns singing.

"He's quite a good singer." Sam said.

"Yeah." Rodney agreed. "I never knew he could sing."

"Me neither." Dave added.

"He enjoys singing and playing his guitar." Teyla said. "It relaxes him."

"Yeah he used always play the guitar and sing on base." Cam added.

"He is quite proficient on it." Teal'c added.

The singing suddenly stopped and John started talking.

"I'm going to be the best Dad ever. I promise. I don't mind what you want to do with your life, as long as you're happy. I'll give you the money to do whatever you want. I'll try not to be mean, but if I am, tell me and I'll stop. And if you have any brothers or sisters, I'll treat you all the same, I won't have any favourites, you'll all be loved the same. And if we move back here, I'll buy you a horse and a big house like this. I'll teach you to swim and surf and skateboard. Your mom might not let us skate board but we'll get you a helmet and pads and you'll be fine. I'll be a fun Dad, not like mine."

John stopped talking and again started singing.

"I better go back up to them." Teyla said, quickly grabbing Torrens toy and rushed back upstairs.

"So he play's the guitar as well." Jack said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Ronon grunted.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Dave said excusing himself and quickly going inside.

"What's up with that?" Jack asked.

Rodney quickly explained the situation to the others.

"Wow that sucks." Jack replied. "What is it with families? I mean Carter, your father barley spoke to your brother. Very similar situation."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "But I was still in contact with my brother. It must have been hard on John."

"Yeah," Rodney agreed. "Why'd you think he volunteered to go on all those suicide missions?"

"Oh yeah I suppose." Jack replied.

"Indeed." Teal'c added

Meanwhile Teyla arrived back in the room to find Torren asleep in John's arms.

"He's asleep." John said.

"Yes I see, thank you." Teyla replied gently taking the child from John and laid him in the cot. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and turned around to John and gave him a kiss. "We should go back downstairs"

"Yeah." John agreed reluctantly and they headed down stairs.

They rejoined the group from SGC and started chatting. No one mentioned what they had heard. After another hour or so of mingling, John was getting very tired.

"John, do you want to go up to bed." Dave asked as he approached the group.

"Yeah." John replied with a yawn. "Thanks for coming guy's" he said to the group and Dave started wheeling him away.

"He still gets tired easily." Teyla explained to the group when John was out of sight.

"Understandable." Dr. Lam agreed. "His body is still recovering and sleep is the best thing to help it heal."

"Yes he just does not like it very much." Teyla smiled. "He cannot wait to get out of the wheelchair."

Meanwhile Dave had helped John upstairs and into bed.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Dave asked.

"Yeah it was good." John replied with a smile. "Much better than I thought."

"Good I'm glad." Dave replied. "Now get some sleep you have a long day tomorrow. I'll send Carson up in a minute."

"Thanks." He replied closing his eyes. "Hey Dave."

"Yeah John." Dave replied. "How are you and Amanda dealing with all of this?"

"Honestly John, I don't know. It's all so insane. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have thought you were all crazy. I think we are bth so overwhelmed by it. Its going to take some time to get used to it."

"Well you seem to be handleing it alright." John said "I was a bit freaked out at first. Feel free to ask questions.

"Thanks John I will whn I get my head around all of this. Now get some sleep. Night John." Dave whispered ruffling John's hair and then went back down stairs

"I was not aware that Colonel Sheppard had been paralysed." Teal'c was saying when Dave returned.

"Yeah, when he was sixteen." Cam replied.

"How the hell did you know that?" Rodney asked.

"Oh ah, he told me a few years ago, when I was paralysed." Cam replied. "He helped me get through it. I was a very stubborn at first and didn't want to learn how to live as a paraplegic. I gave the nurse's a hard time. John was injured himself so was home. He came to visit and he showed me how to do things. The nurse's were very grateful."

"Why did you not want to learn these things?" Teal'c asked

"Well mostly because I was convinced that I would walk again." Cam said. "But also, it was embarrassing. John understood what I was going through so it made it easier to accept help from him."

"What kind of things did he show you?" Dave asked.

"Oh um well everything really I suppose." Cam answered as he turned red. "How to take care of my, ah personal needs, like going to the toilet. How to get in and out of the chair, how to use the chair. By the end of it, we were racing through the halls in the wheelchairs."

"And he was ok with being in the wheelchair." Rodney asked.

"No he wasn't, but he did it anyway." Cam replied. "I'm the same now; I avoid being in a wheelchair as much as I can. It just brings back bad memories."

"Yeah he hates it too." Dave agreed. "When it happened to John, he hated anyone helping him do anything. He was convinced he was going to walk again. Even now when he has a catheter in, he hates it."

"Well everyone hates that." Jack said.

"Yeah that's true, but he just hates it." Dave sighed. "Carson he's ready for his meds if you want to go up."

"Oh yes of course lad. I'll just pop up now." Carson said and excused himself.

He returned to the group a few minutes later. "The lad is fast asleep already."

"That's good." Dave replied.

The night passed quickly and they all enjoyed the finger food and drinks. Slowly people stated to leave to go home and eventually everyone had left.

* * *

Thanks guys for all the reviews,


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dave had hired people to clean up the mess. They arrived early the next morning.

Dave went to wake his brother and found him awake.

"Morning." Dave greeted.

"Good morning." John smiled "was it a late night?"

"Not too late." Dave said. "Everyone had a great night and they all wished you well."

"That's nice." John smiled. "So how about you help me up. We have to get ready to leave."

"Sure." Dave replied with a smile. "But you won't be leaving until this evening. We have dinner planned for everyone and you'll go after that."

"And everyone has agreed to this?" John asked.

"Yes. Even Colonel Caldwell is staying and said he would beam you back to the SGC when ever you are ready."

"Ok so let's get some breakfast." John suggested.

"Yes Sir." Dave replied with a grin and helped John up.

They then went downstairs and joined the others for breakfast. Jack, Sam and the others had all joined them in the house so it was quite hectic. Torren loved the crowd and was being passed around to everyone. They eventually all managed to get some breakfast. They decided to go to the mall to get some last minute things to bring back.

Dave rang for some cabs and when they finally arrived the huge group headed off.

When they arrived at the mall they broke off into groups. The women headed for the clothes shops. Torren was being fussy and wanted to stay with John. So after Teyla had strapped them both into the chair, they headed to buy some DVDs with Cam pushing the chair. John had promised Teyla some DVDs that showed weddings so he picked out a few of those and also added a few kiddie ones for Torren.

"Ok so where to next." Rodney asked when they had finished.

"I need to go to a jewellery store." John said.

"For what." Rodney asked.

"A ring for Teyla." John answered quietly.

"You're going to ask her to marry you." Rodney gasped.

"Well not right away, but I'm not going to get the chance to get one at home." John replied.

"Well we can't all go with you." Rodney said.

"I'll go." Both Dave and Cam said at the same time.

"Ok both of you can come and we'll give Rodney a call when we're done." John said.

"Yeah ok." Rodney agreed and they went their separate ways.

"So do you know what kind of ring you want to get?" Cam asked.

"I have an idea yeah, it can't be too big or flashy, she doesn't like that." John replied. "I was thinking a platinum band with the diamonds embedded in the band."

"Sounds nice." Cam replied as they neared the store. "Ok you ready?"

"Yeah." John replied and they entered the store.

"Gentlemen, is there something I can help you with?" the sales man asked.

"Yes my brother here is looking for an engagement ring." Dave said indicating to John.

"Of course. What kind of band?" he asked.

"Platinum." John replied.

"I'll just get a selection of rings. If you'd like to move to that table over there it would be easier for you." He said

"Ok thank you." John replied and Cam pushed him over.

He returned a few minutes later carrying two trays of rings. "Now these are a selection of the ones we have." He said as he laid them down.

"Dave can you take Torren for a few minutes." John asked.

"Sure." Dave replied and started un-strapping Torren.

When Dave had Torren John moved in and started examining the rings.

"Do you have anything with the stones set into the band?" John asked after a few minutes and seeing none he liked.

"Yes of course." The sales man replied. "Those are a bit more expensive."

"That's fine." John replied.

He returned a few minutes later with more rings. Again John studied them trying to find the perfect one. His phone started ringing interrupting him.

"Sorry." John said pulling the phone out and checking the caller ID.

"This is Colonel Sheppard." He said into the phone.

He listened to the person talking for a few minutes.

"Yes they are all to be shipped back. Colonel Caldwell is aware of everything." John said and listened to the person again.

"Yes the box marked knives is to go with the personal shipments."

"Ok. Great." John continued and hung up.

"Sorry about that." He said and started looking at the rings again.

"I can't see any I like." John said after a while.

"We can try somewhere else." Dave suggested.

"I have others but they are quite expensive. I don't know if they are in your price range."

"We'll have a look at those." Dave replied. "And how about we worry if they are in his price range."

"Of course." He replied and ran off to get more rings

Torren started squirming in Dave's arms, trying to get to John and calling Dada.

"I'll take him back." John said and reached out.

"I'll put him on your lap." Dave said. "You're not supposed to be using your arm."

"Fine." John agreed.

Dave placed Torren back on John lap and strapped the baby in. Torren quickly settled down and snuggled against John.

A few minutes later the man returned accompanied by a woman. They were carrying two trays of rings. The second they put them down, John saw the ring he wanted.

He reached out and picked out the ring. It was a platinum band with a diamond slightly raised, with two small light green stones on either side. Each was surrounded by a cluster of diamonds. He tried the ring on his small finger and it only went half way.

"I'll take this one." John said.

"Are you sure." Dave asked.

"Yeah this is it." He replied

"What size do you need?" the woman asked.

"This size is perfect." John replied.

"How do you know that?" Cam asked.

"Teyla tried on one of Keller's rings and it fit her perfectly. I tried it on my little finger and it only went half way." John explained.

"I'll get it shinned and put in a box for you." The woman said.

"It's priced at $12,000." The man said. "We do payment plans if you want."

"No I'll pay for it now." John replied and pulled out his wallet. "Do you think mom will like it T.J.?"

Torren giggled into John's chest.

"Yeah me too." John agreed and handed over his credit card.

"Are you John Sheppard the Air Force pilot who done the emergency landing last week." The man asked when he saw the name on the card.

"Um yeah." John replied awkwardly.

"Oh wow, it's an honour to meet you." He said "My mother was on that flight. Thank you so much for what you did."

"It was no big deal." John replied.

"Yes it was." The man replied just as the women returned with the ring in its box.

"Do you know who this is." He said to her. "This is the Colonel Sheppard who landed the plane last week and saved all those people. The one you were ogling over."

"Oh my." She replied looking at John. "I wasn't ogling. You are looking much better now."

"Ah thanks." John replied his ears turning bright red.

"Can you enter your pin." The man asked and John complied.

"Here's the ring, your receipt and your card."

"Thanks." John replied stuffing them all in his pockets.

"It was lovely to meet you." the woman called as they left the store

"Yeah, you too." John replied.

"Ok how about we go find the others." Cam suggested.

"Yeah." John replied and pulled out his phone.

He rang Rodney and they met up outside a game shop.

After another few hours the guys were all getting bored so they rang the girls to meet them for lunch.

They met up in a restaurant and were seated at three tables, all beside each other.

They had a quick lunch and then headed back to the house where John and Torren went for a nap.

Cam brought John up and helped him get ready and into bed.

"So how are you holding up with all of this?" Cam asked when John was lying down.

"I'm doing ok." John replied. "It was terrible at first, I needed help doing everything. Ronon had to lift me everywhere. But I know it's only for another while so I'm ok."

"That's good to hear." Cam replied. "I'd have probably freaked out after a day of being in the chair."

"I've been back on my feet longer, so it's a bit easier for me." John replied.

"Yeah maybe." Cam said. "Anyway get some sleep, we'll talk later."

"Thanks." John replied as Cam left the room.

John woke a few hours later when he heard someone moving around the room. He opened his eyes to find Teyla packing his bags.

"Hey Teyla." He greeted.  
"John I am sorry I did not mean to wake you." She said as she moved beside him.

"S'ok." John replied. "It's time to get up anyway. What are you doing?"

"I am just packing your things."

"You don't have to do that."

"It is ok I want to." Teyla replied. "Besides the others are not very good at packing and I needed something to do while Torren is sleeping."

"Thanks." John replied. "Torren seems to be sleep well these days."

"Yes he is and I am very thankful." Teyla replied. "I hope he continues to sleep as well when we return to Atlantis."

"I'm sure he will." John assured. "I was thinking that you should move into the family quarters with Torren."

"I did not know there were family quarters." Teyla replied.

"Yeah we've just never used them. We didn't find them until after the Athosians had left and we didn't have families to use them. But Torren will need his own room soon."

"Yes he is getting big." Teyla agreed. "Would you not be moving in with us?"

"I um, I would if you wanted me to." John replied. "I'd like to but I'm not sure what customs the Athosians have on moving in together."

"Normally we would wait until we are joined. But I think it would not matter now. I would like it very much if you were to move in with us."

"Really?" John asked. "I'd like that very much."

"Good." Teyla replied. "Now would you like to help me pack? I will hand you your clothes and you can put them in the bag."

"Sure." John agreed and the two of them set about the task.

When they had finished Teyla went to get Torren and she asked Ronon to help John.

They all brought their bags down stairs and left them in the sitting room ready to go.

After a while everyone was ready and they headed to a restaurant. Dave had booked a small room in one of the restaurants that he went to often. Again Dave called taxis and when they arrived they all went to the restaurant.

The meal was very enjoyable. They spent the meal talking about weddings and the plans they had but eventually it was time to go. They got taxis back to the house and they all went inside.

"Ok well thanks for everything Dave." John said as they all gathered near the bags.

"You don't need an excuse to visit. Call the next time you're back." Dave said.

"I'll try, but the next time we're back it'll for the wedding." John said.

"And try not to get hurt again."

"I'll try. No promises." John smirked.

"Just take care of yourself." Dave said pulling John into a hug.

"You too."

Everyone said their good byes and they were beamed up. Jeannie, Kaleb and Madison were beamed home, Jack was beamed to Washington, while Caldwell and Novak stayed on the Daedalus and the others were all beamed to the SGC for check ups before they went back. Vala used the healing device again on John to fix any remaining injuries. They stayed the night in the SGC, with John staying in the infirmary.

The following morning they were beamed up to the Daedalus, Carson included, to start the three week journey back to Atlantis. John spent the next three weeks doing the physical therapy to get him back on his feet. He was still very tired and spent a lot of time sleeping, but because he was no longer taking the pain medication, he wasn't nauseous anymore and was able to eat more. Ronon and Teyla were with him everyday while Rodney was off working on the ship. By the time they arrived in orbit above Atlantis John had put on a good bit of weight and was able to walk around on his own.

The Daedalus landed on the east pier and everyone started to disembark.

When the team finally walked off they were greeted by Mr. Woolsey, Dr. Keller and Major Lorne.

"Dr. McKay, Teyla, Ronon and Colonel Sheppard, welcome back." Woolsey said as they walked down the plank with John carrying Torren. "Colonel, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." John replied with a smile.

"Well you certainly look much better." Keller said looking him up and down. "Did you have a good vacation?"

"Yeah it was good." John replied with a smile. "How's the unloading going Major?"

"Fine Sir." Lorne replied. "I have been told you have a few crates of supplies you need brought to your quarters."

"No actually I'll be changing my quarters." John replied. "You can get them brought to the level below my quarters. They can be left in one of the empty rooms."

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Anything marked for Teyla can be put in with my stuff." John replied. "There are a lot of things for Torren that he won't need just yet."

"Yes Sir. It's good to have you back Sir." Lorne said and left the group.

"Ok let's get you all to the infirmary and get you checked out." Keller said to the group.

"Of course Jennifer." Teyla replied and the group followed Dr. Keller to the infirmary.

"Ok guys, we are just going to give you all the usual scans." Keller said when they reached the infirmary. "Colonel I need to do a full exam on you I'm afraid. I'll need you to change into a gown."

"Yeah ok." John sighed and handed Torren to Teyla. "You be good for Mommy and I'll see you in a while."

Torren immediately started fussing and trying to squirm out of Teyla's arms. "Dada." He called and started crying.

"It's ok buddy." John assured the baby. "I'll see you in a little while."

"It is ok John, he will calm down soon." Teyla assured and moved away leaving John to get changed.

Keller, Ronon, Carson and Rodney followed Teyla. "So Torren is calling Colonel Sheppard dada." Keller said.

"Yes." Teyla replied with a smile.

"How has little Torren been? Has he been sleeping ok?" Jennifer asked.

"He has been fine. He is sleeping through the night now." Teyla replied. "He is getting more teeth, so is a bit cranky today."

"He seemed fine when he was with Colonel Sheppard." Jennifer commented.

"Yes, John has a very calming effect on him." Teyla agreed.

"Ok let's get all of you checked out." Keller said and led them each to a bed and then returned to Colonel Sheppard.

When she pulled back the curtain, John was sitting on the bed in just the gown.

"Ok Colonel, first things first. I'm going to run the scanner over you and then take blood and readings."

"Sure thing Doc." John replied climbing onto the bed and lying down.

Keller ran the scanner over him and recorded the results. When that was done she took his vitals and then some blood and urine samples.

"Ok Colonel now I'm just going to have a look at you to see how everything has healed."

"Sure Doc." He replied as she started examining his legs. When she was finished with his legs she covered him with a sheet and lowered the gown. She gently palpated his abdomen and then his ribs.

"Can you turn over for me." She asked and John complied. She gently traced the faint scars on his back, which had been angry looking cuts the last time she had seen them.

"These have healed brilliantly." She commented.

"Vala used the healing device to try and minimize the scaring." John replied. "They had already closed up by the time she was able to use the device, but she said it would make the scars fade quicker."

"Well that's good." Keller replied. "You can turn back over now. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good Doc." He replied with a grin as he turned over. "I've been doing the P.T. for the last three weeks. Carson says I'm doing very well. I'm not in any pain so it's good."

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes I've put back on most of the weight I'd lost." John assured.

"How are your energy levels?" she asked.

"Ok mostly, I still get tired easier than before but if I do fall asleep during the day, it's only for an hour." John replied. "When we were on earth I slept for 3 or 4 hours a day as well as 10 hours at night."

"Well that's good." Keller replied. "Your body is still recovering from being starved. It should get better when you get back in a routine. Have you been sleeping well, any nightmares?"

"A few." John admitted "But they aren't as bad as what they were."

"That's good to hear." Keller replied. "Now you relax there for a few minutes while I go talk to Carson."

"Sure doc." John replied. "Can I get dressed?"

"Wait until after I speak to Carson then we'll see." Keller said.

"Fine." John sighed and relaxed back against the pillows.

No sooner had Keller gone than Teyla and Torren came through the curtain.

"Has Dr, Keller cleared you." Teyla asked John as she handed Torren to him.

"No not yet." John huffed. "She wants to speak to Carson first."

"I see." Teyla replied. "I am sure they will not keep you here."

"Hopefully not." John sighed. "I was thinking we could go look at the new room after Torrens nap."

"Yes I would like that very much." Teyla replied. "When you are cleared we will go for lunch and then you and Torren can sleep for a while."

"I'm fine" John assured.

"I know you did not sleep well last night John." Teyla said. "You should rest while you still can."

"Yeah ok." John agreed and started playing with Torren.

"Ok Colonel." Jennifer said as she came through the curtain. "Oh Teyla I didn't know you were still here."

"Yes we are waiting for John." Teyla replied.

"Oh ok." Jennifer replied. "Well Colonel I have spoken to Carson and we have agreed that you can go but on the condition you take a nap after lunch."

"I was planning on it Doc." John replied. "Teyla and I were just talking about it."

"Really." Jennifer replied in shock. "I thought I would have a much harder time getting you to agree."

"Yeah well." John replied with a smirk. "So can I go?"

"Yes I suppose." Keller replied as John handed Torren back to Teyla.

They left John to get dressed and he did so quickly and then joined Teyla and Torren.

"Lets go check out our new room." he said and the new family went in search of their new room.

The End

_Ok that's the end of this story. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review the story. I really appreciated all of the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I do hope to do a sequel to this at some stage. The story will centre around a wedding._

* * *

_**The follow up to this story 'Forced leave the weddings' will be published soon.**_


End file.
